I wiill show you
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: ¿Acaso los momentos que pasamos no fueron suficiente para ti?. ¡¿Cuánto tengo que esperar que vuelvas hacer el mismo!.¡¿Mi sufrimiento no te basta!.¡¿Porque si no me amabas me lo hiciste creer!. Eso eran los pensamientos de un joven azabache que al descubrir que la persona que amaba, su amigo de infancia y su novio de años, lo había cambiado por otra chica que le gusto...
1. Prólogo

**_¡Hola chicos (a)!._**

**_Les traigo esta historia nueva, me inspire mucho en una canción que amo y me pregunte, cómo pensé porque no escribir sobre lo que dice y trata la letra de la canción. ¡Así que se me ocurrió hacer una historia usando en parte lo que dice la canción, y como mi hermana me inspiró mucho y pedía que hiciera una historia de ErenxLevi, porque negárselos como a ustedes que son fanáticas del Ereri!._**

**_¡Así que disfruten!_**

**_¡Los personajes pertenecena Isayama, la historia es mía!._**

Un pequeño niño, de piel blanca como la porcelana, de ojos azules-grisáceo, como también tan adorable para su edad y aparte de todo, su modo de comportarse daba ternura, como su madurez a temprana edad; él iba cargando una mochila con sus cosas más importantes, en su espalda caminaba al lado de su madre, una mujer guapa y con facciones finas como delicadas, de piel blanca y cabellos largos pero negros, con los ojos grises y una mirada algo seria como fría, pero en el fondo cuando llegabas a conocerla era una mujer amable y dulce; ella misma cargaba las maletas de los dos; no tenían mucho para cargar y como habían salidos de esa casa como si nada, dejando atrás el dolor y el sufrimiento que les había hecho mucho daño hasta ahora.

Aun no podía creer como es que su familia se había desintegrado y se preguntaba ¿que había hecho mal?; esa es la pregunta que muchas personas se hacen una vez que descubren a aquella persona que aman incondicionalmente con todo su ser, las terminaban engañando de las peores maneras, tan dolorosas que a veces el daño era irreparable y como dije esa era la pregunta que se había hecho.

Pero en cambio el pequeño se alegraba mucho de ya no vivir con su padre; sencillamente él era de la idea de que su mama estaría mejor sola que con su papa.

Ellos se hallaban llegando, después de bajar del autobús, a la casa de sus tíos. Nunca se había llevado bien con su prima pero a sus tíos los adoraba ante todo; y en esos momento eran con los únicos que contaban; su tío que era algo molesto, no los podía ayudar porque vivía en el extranjero (se podría decir que pasando bien la vida en las vegas en estos momentos) por la tanto esa era una idea que descartó su madre y por eso ahora iban con sus tíos.

Esperaba el de todo corazón que su padre no los encontrara; su mama y su papa no estaban casados pero eso no quería decir mucho de él; era su único hijo y lo quería mucho; en cambio él lo odiaba por hacer infeliz a su madre; ella no se merecía lo que él había hecho y no podías cambiarlo o hacer que pensara bien.

Una vez enfrente de esa casa, tocaron el timbre y esperaron hasta que se habido la puerta y la sorpresa de su tío al verlos.

-Kushel, ¿que sucedió?-preocupado.

-Podríamos hablar dentro-se notaba su tristeza en sus ojos.

-Claro-viendo las maletas y a su sobrino les se dio el paso.

Una vez dentro los llevo a la sala; no era un lugar como la mansión que habían dejado atrás pero era un lugar que al entrar se respiraba el aroma hogareño y envidiaban ambos eso.

Una mujer salía de la cocina.

-¿Quien era cariño?-se quedó sorprendida y viendo también dejo aun lado su sorpresa y fue con ellos-¡Kushel que sucedió!.

-Es difícil de explicar-notando a su hijo-Pero, podríamos quedarnos un tiempo con ustedes hasta que consiga un lugar donde vivir.

-Claro que si hermana-el vio a su sobrino-Levi te llevaré a tu habitación de siempre.

-No hay problema alguno-siendo cortez.

Mientrassu tío agarraba la maleta de su sobrino y lo seguía para ir arriba, su madre se quedaba abajo con su tía para explicarle la situación de las cosas; no era tan difícil saber que su padre le había pegado a su madre después de que ella lo encontrara con una de sus amantes que tenía; él ya había visto a su papa con otras mujeres que no eran su madre y desde entonces su odio hacia él iba creciendo cada día y con lo que le hizo a su madre, fue suficiente para terminar odiándolomcon todo su ser; porque él lo había visto todo y jamás lo perdonaría mientras pudiese.


	2. Conociéndose

Solo llevaban unos pocos días y ambos primos ya tenían discusiones como pleitos a cada rato.

El intentaba no pegarle porque estaba mal y ella en controlarse; no entendía bien porque se quedarían con ellos un buen tiempo y nadie le explicaba nada; no era tonta, pero quería saberlo y su primo no le iba a decir nada a menos que hiciera las paces con él, algo que sería difícil por su guerra declarada desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Y estudiando ambos en la sala, por órdenes de sus mamás, sin prestarse atención en lo más mínimo.

Hasta que apareció tío/padre para verlos serios y concentrados.

➖Les parece bien ir por unos helados-intentando cambiar la atmósfera del lugar.

➖Está bienes papa-sonriendo y levantándose.

➖¡Que dices Levi!-esperando que aceptara.

➖Está bien-suspiro levantándose.

Ambas madres los vieron irse a los tres y algo aliviadas, no tanto por que en cualquier momento volverían a pelear; se sentaron en la sala después de recoger sus cuadernos y lápices que olvidaron sus hijos recoger.

➖¿Crees que Levi extrañe a su padre?-sacando el tema.

➖Tal vez si-con la mirada gachas-Es su padre y siempre ha velado por nuestro hijo pero con lo ocurrido y el hecho de que no es un secreto lo de sus amantes. Casi todos en la empresa lo sabían hasta en casa los ayudantes... hasta mi propio hijo tenía conocimiento de ello...

➖Kushel yo creo que será mejor que busques a un abogado para pedir la custodia de Levi-aconsejándola-Si no lo haces ahora el se puede adelantar y podría intentar arrebatarle de tu lado sin más... en mi opinión el no merece criar a mi sobrino... el ejemplo que le está dando no es algo sano y menos apto para que un niño crezca en un ambiente así.

➖Gracias-sonriendo-Tienes razón y lo haré lo antes posible.

_**(...)**_

En cambio unos pequeños diablos... digo niños adorables comían su helado y sin hablarse como ignorándose los dos y el pobre hombre solo suspirando de alivio; aquí no hubo problemas, ni masacre, ni discusiones, menos un pleito aunque sea pequeño; los dos no eran tontos y debían comportarse, sus pleitos no iban a salir a luz y menos en la forma en que los arreglaban mediante sus grandes luchas, estilo viejas... digo como la gente civilizada.

El pobre hombre recordó lo que le habían encargado y se detuvo abruptamente y los niños también confundidos.

➖Niños podrían quedarse aquí un momento en lo que vuelvo de comprar algo que me encargaron-sintiéndose mal.

➖Papi puedo ir yo si quieres-siendo amable.

➖¡Hija yo puedo solo!-notando sus intenciones-Tu quédate con tu primo aquí... solo serán poco tiempo...¡Levi podrías cuidar a Mikasa un momento en lo que regreso!.

➖Si tío/papa-al unísono.

Y confiado se fue, aunque hay que decir que los dos se miraron y acordaron un pacto hasta regresar a casa y como seria aburrido y enfrente había unos juegos, fueron un momento.

Ella se fue a la res baladilla para jugar un poco y el al columpio, solo para sentarse y ver como su prima jugaba; pensó por un momento recordando los momentos que paso con su papa y su mama, cuando los llevaban a los parques a jugar y esos días eran algo que le gustaba por tener a su familia; por desgracia volviendo en sí se molestó con el mismo por pensar en algo que jamás seria y notando al ver que suprima ya no estaba ahí.

Se levantó un momento y miro por todos lados, para encontrarla jugando con una niña en el subí y baja; aliviado se sentó de nuevo, con la excepción de que un niño de cabellos castaño pálido, con un mechón que le cruza sus rostro, de ojos celestes claros, de tez blanca; se había acercado para columpiarse pero al ver al bonito azabache se quedo sin moverse y mirándolo fijamente por un rato, algo que se dio cuenta el azabache y molesto se giró a verlo; ese chico al verlo bien le pareció lindo.

➖Tengo algo en la cara-sonando brusco.

➖Nada-sonriendo-Solo me preguntaba si estaba viendo una alucinación o eras real.

➖¿Alucinación?-seriedad ante todo-Mira imbécil soy real y si no vas a jugar lárgate de aquí.

➖Y tan adorable que te ves-parándose aun con su sonrisa-Soy Farlan y ¿tú eres?.

➖Levi-desviando la mirada.

➖¡Levi!-suspirando y contento-Tu nombre es bonito igual que tú.

➖Si vas a decir puras estupideces mejor vete-harto de esos cumplidos.

➖No son estupideces-se colocó enfrente de el-¡Es la verdad!... ¡eres lindo y muy hermoso!.

➖Tsk-alzando la vista.

➖Sabes vendré mañana de nuevo a la misma hora de hoy-sin dejar de verlo-Te espero aquí. ¡Y adiós Levi!.

Él se retiró del lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca ya que no le dio tiempo a contestar. Se levantó y enojado, fue por su prima, que se bajaba del subí y baja, y al verlo, sabía que algo malo había pasado, no lo contrario cuan di le dijo que se iban.

Regresaron y si tío/padre los esperaba ya y de ahí se encaminaron de vuelta a la casa.


	3. Nuevo amigo

Al día siguiente, despertó de flojo y su mama lo saco a patadas de la cama y eso le causó gracia y risa a su molesta prima; misma que recibió por accidente una mancha en su vestido de kétchup. Pobre de ella en el momento en que se ensucio pero ese fue su momento de venganza, su madre ni su tía pensaron mal, pero ella sí y su tío no aguanto la risa, misma que tuvo que dejar por la mirada de su esposa, que no era nada linda.

Y durante el resto del día se la paso ayudando con los quehaceres ya que su prima se salvó al irse con su papa de nuevo; a le no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era algo digno hacerlo; no tenía nada de malo que un hombre ayudara en casa también.

➖Gracia Levi por ayudarnos-viéndolo con ternura a su sobrino.

➖No es nada tía-quitándose el pañuelo de su rostro (no cambia nada heichou)-¡¿En qué más ayudo?!.

➖Hijo puedes descansar-cansada-Nosotras terminamos.

➖Vamos Levi te lo mereces-sonriéndole.

Les hizo caso y se fue a duchar primero después de hacer limpieza se encontraba sucio y era algo que no le gustaba de él.

_**(...)**_

Ya era tarde y él estaba tomando una siesta pero tenían que levantarlo de su cama y estaba de mal humor

➖¡No iré!-sentado en el sofá de la sala.

➖¿Hijo porque no quieres ir al parque?-se sentó a su lado.

➖¡No quiero y ya!-cruzado de brazos.

➖¡Esa no es una razón lógica!-enarcando una ceja-¡Explicarme!.

➖Mama es sencillo de explicar-volteando a verla-Mi prima quiere que le haga de niñera con ella y no quiero.

➖Solo esta vez si-suspiro-Hazle sete favor pequeño a ella.

_**(...)**_

Al final se encontraban en el parque y se topó con el mismo niño, al que ignoro un rato pero como se acercó a él y le importó mucho lo jalón de la mano, y él se resistía.

➖¡No seas enojos y vamos a jugar!-insistiendo.

➖¡No quiero!-serio.

➖¿Porque no quieres?-deteniéndose y volteando a verlo.

➖¡Porque se me hace tonto jugar!-siendo honesto-¡Y estoy aquí de niñera de mi prima!.

➖¡Y yo pensando que fue por mí que viniste!-triste,

El azabache lo miro y se puso a reír; su expresión le dio gracia y más su comentario; le agrado escucharlo reír.

➖¡Si tienes humor!-orgulloso.

➖No te creas tanto-volviendo a ser serio.

➖No me creo-paso un brazo colocando a la altura de sus hombros y juntándolo-Sé que soy una persona con defectos pero me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Y como me llamaste la atención me dije a mi mismo. Farlan porque no te haces amigo de ese niño bonito y tierno.

➖¿Como me llamaste?-con un puchero que no vio el otro.

➖No te ofendas-suspiro-soy sincero y honesto y quiero de corazón ser tu amigo.

➖Eso te costara muy caro-dejando en claro-¡Y tengo condiciones!.

➖¡No te preocupes las acatar como tus reglas de vida!-con decisión optimismo.

➖¡Si tú lo dices!-resignado a no quitárselo de encima-Estarás a prueba y será muy difícil.

➖¡Ya verás que lo conseguiré!-sonriendo.

A lo lejos cierta azabachelos vio y suspiro; ella conocía bien a ese chico y sabia como era, pero algoque estaba muy segura, era que no le agradaba, había algo en el que le hacía desconfiary si a su primo le pasaba algo ya tenía a quien culpar, pero esperaba que fuesesu imaginación.

_**¡Y gente bonita este es el tercer capítulo que publico!.**_

_**¡Acepto sugerencias para seguir esta bonita historia!. ¡También aclaro que Eren y todos los demás aparecerán más adelante en la vida de Levi de poco a poco!.**_

_**¡Y con esto los dejo que disfruten de esta historia!.**_


	4. El beso

Los años transcurren y en ese tiempo también los pequeños.

Jamás pudieron mudarse porque no lo permitieron; y aparte nombra el momento adecuado. Kushel enfermo gravemente y por obvias razones su pequeño hijo no la iba a poder cuidar; se quedaron con sus tíos y más tarde volvió su tío (Kenny para variar).

A Kenny no le hizo mucha gracia lo que sucedió cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con su hermana y su sobrino. Solo se sabe que él se fue a ver a ese tipo y de ahí al volver todo lucia normal y tranquilo; ella se quedó con su hijo y él no se molestó en reclamar o hacer un juicio por la custodia, pero siempre mandaba obsequios y algún dinero para su hijo; algo que ocultaron por el azabache que no quería saber nada de su padre.

Y así estaban las cosas.

(...)

La azabache al cumplir los quince años, se fue a estudiar a otro colegio en otro país; sencillamente así lo quiso ella y más porque una amiga suya ese iba y se fue con ella para cuidarla (mama gallina al ataque).

En cambio el azabache creció, pero el problema no era ese; él era hermoso y guapo; pero como normalmente los chicos o las chicas, desde que eran niños, se le andaban declarando y molestándolo con ser su pareja y él no estaba para eso, más el hecho de que lo incomodaban; obligándolo a ocultarse con ropas grandes y unos lentes muy grandes que lo hacían ver como un nerd o friki.

Si no mencionamos su obsesión con los gatitos y las cosas kawaii ^^.

Pero al hacer eso noto que lo dejaban de molestar y ahora lo veían como un cero a la izquierda y tenía mucha paz.

Su único amigo era ese chico, pero como él se enfadó un tiempo por la acción que hizo, le dio igual, pero en el interior le dolía mucho; era su único amigo y no quería verlo molesto; aunque solo lo supiera su prima molesta en el fondo sentía lago más que una amistad por él y no sabía cómo reaccionar y tampoco sabía que es exactamente lo que sentía por su amigo.

(Pero que paso con su padre ese será algo que se dirá más adelante no es importante en realidad).

(...)

Llegando a casa de su amigo, toco el timbre y espero. Tal vez debía ir a disculparse por la forma en el que le hablo y contesto pero debía entenderlo; eso creía él y si no lo entendía era porque no lo quería.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a su amigo; lo miro y lo dejo pasar.

Dentro solo se limitó a ir a la sala, para ir y sentarse en unos de los sillones.

➖Levi a que se debe tu visita-siendo serio.

➖Vine a disculparme por mi forma de tratarte el otro día-con la mirada gacha-Pero tampoco me dejaste explicarme.

➖¡Mira Levi no lo entiendo!-pasando su mano por su cabellos-¡Lo pienso y lo pienso y no entiendo porque cambiar tu forma de vestir o lucir solo para que dejen en paz!.

➖¡No me gusta que me molesten o me acosen!-alzando la mirada-¡Soy alguien que se incomoda mucho y lo único que les importa es el físico de la gente hasta de como lucen!. ¡Con lo que hice Farlan!. ¡Solo dime quien de ellos quiere ahora conmigo!. ¡Ninguno porque tengo razón!.

Suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

➖¡Tal vez tengas razón!-mirándolo-¡Y siento no haber sido más compresivo contigo!.

➖Se supone que era yo quien se disculpaba-entrelazando su manos.

El silencio se hizo y ya no se digieran nada.

Aunque el castaña pálido, no dejaba de verlo y tenía razón; en el fondo era feliz porque ya nadie estaría detrás del azabache y por el otro lado se sentía algo extraño por verlo cambiado.

¡Pero si se lo pregunta quién era el para juzgarlo!.

El azabache se quitó sus lentes, para limpiarlos y al hacer esa acción el castaño pálido, lo noto y con un sonrojo se acercó, sin pensarlo y con sus dos manos tomo del rostro al azabache para unir sus labios con los de él; y sin aviso previo tomándolo desprevenido, sintió esa acción de parte de su amigo y al abrir sus ojos estaba shockeado al sentir un beso de parte de su amigo.

El otro se separó y al ver la confusión del azabache, se alejó y levantándose, se fue al cuarto de baño; cerró la puerta y se dejó recargar en la puerta.

➖¡¿Que hice?!-recordando su acción.

Afuera un azabachesolo se limitó a tocarse los labios y con un sonrojo notorio, se preguntaba quesucedió hace un momento.

**_Y así es como concluyó esta actualización._**

**_Siento haberme tardado pero no había tenido tiempo pero al no querer decepcionar pude hacer este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado._**


	5. ¿Acaso me gustas?

Seguía preguntándose que había sido eso, pero por más que lo pensaba no tenía idea y en vez de quedarse a averiguarlo, termino huyendo.

Salió de la casa corriendo y dejando la puerta abierta y sin esperar que su amigo volviera; huyó como un ladrón pero que podía hacer; su corazón latía muy fuerte y su sonrojo era más que evidente.

En el fondo se sentía confundido.

Ese beso no le molesto en lo absoluto; era su primer beso; no lo entendía, se supone que uno se enoja cuando pasa algo así, eso lo sabía bien el; se tocó los labios una vez se detuvo como ya a siete cuadras lejos y recordó la sensación más agradable de su vida.

Se recompuso olvidándose de esa idea y simplemente decidió que lo olvidaría.

_**(...)**_

En cambio en casa alguien al volver del baño, no lo vio y al ver la puerta principal abierta, supuso que lo había molestado; nunca pensó en hacer algo así y menos si se tratara de su mejor amigo. Siempre ha sabido que es lindo y guapo, pero él no era gay; le gustaban las mujeres y de paso si sentía atracción hacia los hombres, pero nunca había querido tener algo con alguien; en si él era _**bisexual.**_

Hasta ahora no había pensado de otra forma en su mejor amigo pero no podía evitar sentir celos a veces.

Cerrando la puerta, decidió que lo mejor sería olvidar lo que había hecho; ese beso no significo nada.

_**Días después.**_

Se suponía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad (algo imposible) pero desde aquel incidente ambos se evitaban y se ignoraban.

Si de repente se veían, el azabache bajaba la vista sonrojado al recordar y el castaño pálido, desviada la mirada, para solo ambos decirse un "lo siento" y seguir sus caminos.

Un extraño comportamiento que noto cierta mama de cierto azabache.

Y como ese día su pequeño, aunque ya fuera grande, o en este caso tuviese solo dieciséis años, descansaba en casa y leía; aprovechando ese momento se quedó en casa, cancelando con su cuñada, para averiguar que le pasaba a su hijo.

Llevo un poco de té negro, y entrenado en el cuarto sin aviso.

➖Te traje un poco de te cariño-siendo cariñosa-Pensé que te apetecía.

➖¡Gracias mama!-sin sospechar nada.

➖Te lo dejo aquí-colocándolo en su mesita.

Ella solo lo miro y aunque tampoco fuese de la opinión de que su hijo cambiara su apariencia, lo respetaba mucho, si sentía cómodo así, quien era ella para decirle lo contrario u obligarlo a hacer algo que no le gusta.

El al ver que su mama salía, dejo su libro y con la vergüenza que tenía, debía contar con ella; necesitaba saber que hacer; no era normal su comportamiento con su mejor amigo; para el no fue nada o eso creía, y ahora estaba confundido.

➖¡Mama!-la llamo.

➖¿Que pasa corazón?-volteando a verlo.

➖Etto...como lo digo-nervioso y bajando la mirada-Hace unos días... cuando fui a casa de Farlan a disculparme por mi comportamiento... paso... bueno el...me beso.

➖¡Te beso!-abriendo los ojos-¿Como que te beso?.

➖Si...y no le quise tomar importancia pero cada vez que lo veo yo... no se...como explicarlo... pero termino evitándolo desde ese día-agarrando su cojín y colocándoselo en la cara-¡y ya no sé qué hacer o pensar y ni porque me siento así!.

Lo miro y se acercó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, y quitándole el cojín, vio a su pequeño sonrojada por primera vez. Sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano y sonriendo maternalmente lo abrazo para darle esa confianza y su cariño.

➖¡Levi acaso a ti te gusta Farlan!-sin dejar de abrazarlo-¡Es mi única explicación para que tú te comportes de esa forma con él!.

➖Yo... no lo sé-ocultándose ahora con su mama.

➖No te preocupes-separándolos para verlo-Piensa un poco hijo. Tanto él y como tu son muy cercanos. A veces uno no escoge enamorarse de una persona. No te estoy diciendo que sea amor pero tal vez hay algo que te atraiga de él. ¡Si no porque te afecta ese beso, o porque lo evitas!. ¡No te jugaré si decides que quieres algo con él!.

➖Pero si el me gusta-mirándola-¿Crees que el también yo le guste?.

➖¡Levi debes ser honesto contigo mismo primero!-hablando con franqueza-¡Lo mejor sería que tú el hablarán acerca de lo que sucedió para saber porque paso en primer lugar!.

➖¡Tienes razón!-sonriendo (aclaro solo lo hace con su mama).

➖¡Ya no te preocupes!-levantándose-¡ahora solo toma tu té y relájate cómo piensa en lo que te dije!.

➖¡Lo haré!-suspiro y aliviado-¡Gracias mama!.

Saliendo de ahí él pensaría un poco sobre si sentía algo más por su mejor amigo o solo era atracción pasajera.

**¡Aquí amigos traigo este capítulo nuevo!.**

**Espero que les guste .**


	6. Somos novios ¿No?

**¡Holis! ^^ ¡Vuelvo de la inactividad!.**

**¡Perdonen por no haber publicado antes pero aquíles traigo el capítulo!.**

Todo podría haber vuelto a la normalidad pero no fue así.

Después de hablar con su mama pensó mucho en todo lo que hablaron y la verdad, no tenía idea de si él estaba o no enamorado de su mejor amigo; se conocen bastante; tal vez sea confusión por ese beso y solo eso; un beso es un beso, siempre ha pensado lo mismo.

Y ahora que está escuchando a su aburrido profesor de literatura; algo que no le agrada mucho pero es bueno en todas las arterias, sacando buenas calificaciones y buen promedio; ironía de la vida es que por primera vez prestaba atención a la clase para distraerse.

Y acabando la clase salió rápido para ir a buscar a cierta persona en especial, con la que debía hablar de una buena vez por todas.

_**(...)**_

Termino encontrándolo camino a la cafetería y como el tenia mas fuerza, lo jalón del brazo, y arrastrándolo se lo llevo. Curioso es que el castaño pálido no vio venir esa acción de parte del azabache; al cual evitaba por el beso que le dio y aunque no le tomara importancia, ese beso fue significativo para él; beso a su mejor amigo, al cual lo veía como a un hermano; ahora no podía verlo a la cara y se preguntaba cuál fue la verdadera razón de sus acciones de ese día.

Y como dije esa acción lo tomo desprevenido y cuando caminaron mucho y llegaron como diablos le habían hecho, para llegar a la azotea de la escuela, todo por venir sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Lo soltó y suspirando lo encaró por fin.

➖Tenemos que hablar Farlan-con su voz segura pero en fondo aun nervioso.

➖¿Hablar?-haciéndose el confundido-No sé de qué tenemos que hablar Levi.

➖Si lo sabes bien-cruzándose de brazos-Lo que paso ese día.

➖Levi porque no mejor lo olvidamos-intentando huir.

➖¡No puedo olvidarlo con un demonio!-sabía bien que debía tener mucho valor para hacer eso-¡Me debes una explicación por lo menos!. ¡En especial porque carajos me besaste!.

Se quedó callado y no sabía que decirle. A su mejor amigo. Como le explicaba que no sabía la verdadera razón de sus acciones de ese día. Y como el azabache noto que no iba a hablar, descruzo sus brazos y se acercó a él.

➖¡Farlan responderme!-con seriedad.

➖Y-Yo...la verdad yo-nervioso.

Y como no tenía otra, hizo lo correcto.

➖¡Levi tú me gustas!-cerrando los ojos-¡Es por eso que lo hice!. ¡No me gusto que hicieras ese cambio repentino!. ¡En el fondo estaba feliz porque ya nadie te molestaría pero también sentí enojo porque ellos te obligaron a hacerlo!.

➖¿Desde cuándo yo te gusto?-sorprendido pero necesitaba respuestas.

➖Desde que éramos niños-abriéndonos y notando su indiferencia-No quería que lo supieras y entiendo perfectamente si no quieres seguir hablándole.

El azabache se quedó callado y en vez de darle una respuesta, se acercó, agarrándolo de sus ropas y el otro esperando un golpe, cerrando sus ojos, pero en vez de eso al abrirlos no espero que su mejor amigo lo besara.

El azabache por impulso lo beso, para averiguar algo que lo tenía pensando mucho; se sentía nervioso y en el fondo algo intranquilo; en ese momento pensó que en realidad si le gustaba su mejor amigo y todo este tiempo tenía miedo; eso era su miedo a salir lastimando; no lo había visto antes pero ahora lo tenía claro

Se separó y lo miro a los ojos.

➖Levi tu...- sin habla.

➖Escúchame bien Farlan a mí también me gustas-actuando normal-Y acepto tus sentimientos.

Se quedó mudo de la impresión de sus palabras y no sabía que contestar pero el azabache no fue de los que se quedaban a esperar una respuesta y lo abrazo.

➖¡¿Somos novios?!-ocultándose.

➖Si... ¡lo somos Levi!-aun sin creerlo.

_**(...)**_

Saliendo de la escuela ambos, se fueron juntos pero tomados de la mano; aunque era extraño para ellos era la primera vez que los dos no sabían que hacer.

El castaño pálido seguía sin creérselo y en fondo esperaba que el también estuviese enamorado de su mejor amigo; aun no sabía si lo quería de esa forma o solo como aun hermano.

El azabache lequedaba claro que le gustaba su amigo ahora novio y en el fondo, lo conocía bastantey sabía que él nunca lo lastimaría,

_**¡Y llegamos al capítulo de hoy!.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste y me esmero en escribirlo y corregir ciertas partes!.**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!. ^w^**_


	7. La llegada (Isabel)

Después de unas semanas de estar saliendo los dos; para ambos era algo nuevo, pero nadie lo sabía en la institución.

Su relación era algo nueva para ellos; habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo; ahora eran pareja. Una pareja extraña, porque no había ni demostraciones de afecto, ni nada más que la frialdad del azabache y la actitud normal del castaño pálido.

Habían decidido no anunciar su relación oficialmente.

La única que lo sabía era la madre del azabache que se terminó enterando por una sencilla razón.

_**Flash back.**_

_Decidieron no esperar y fueron directamente a la casa de sus tíos_.

_Ahí se encontraba el azabache abrazado del castaño pálido; aunque esta situación era extraña y justo llego su mama cuando volvía por algo que se le olvido y los encontró así; lo curioso fue que esa actitud no era normal y lo sabía bien._

_-¡Disculpen que interrumpa!-con su seriedad reflejada-¡Pero me pueden explicar que sucede!._

_-¡Mama!-se separó._

_-S-Señora-nervioso._

_-¡Me lo van explicar!-cruzados de brazos._

_Ninguno hablaba o decía mucho so te la extraña situación que ocurría._

_-¡Estoy esperando!-empezando a impacientarse._

_Los miraba duramente y ninguno de los dos decía mucho, así que se descruzo y sus miradas los decían todo._

_-Así que ambos están saliendo-desviando la mirada-¡Levi sube a tu cuarto!. Luego hablo contigo. ¡Quiero hablar con Farlan a solas!._

_-M-Mama no es necesario-callándose al ver la mirada que le dio._

_-¡Has caso!-sin ceder._

_El pobre azabache hizo caso y subiendo. Mientras el castaño pálido se quedó ahí en el lugar algo muy nervioso por la situación._

_-¡Escúchame bien Farlan y no es un juego!-con la frialdad en sus palabras-¡Si juegas con mi hijo te juro que te las veras conmigo. Soy su madre y el dolor de mi hijo es el mío!. ¡Te lo advierto!. ¡Y que te quede que no es ningún juego!._

_-Entiendo-algo extraño-¡Le juro que no haré sufrir a Levi!._

_-¡Ahora vete!-sin cambiar su expresión._

_Él se fue y ella suspiro, algo le decía que iba a pasar algo; su sensación de madre se lo decía más su sexto sentido._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

Pero ahora todo iba bien; aunque el castaño pálido decidió olvidar las palabras de la madre del azabache; creyendo que no era tan en serio y que hablaba como una madre protegiendo a su hijo (mala idea).

_**(...)**_

Y ese día llego una chica muy peculiar a la institución.

Esta chica tenía el cabello rojizo, los ojos verdes, piel blanca, de un cuerpo bien formado y de paso algo infantil; ella había llegado a la escuela por un cambio que hubo en su vida; tanto su padre como su madre recibieron una oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad y se mudaron; ella renunció a su vida y quería empezar de nuevo.

Ahora era la nueva y esperaba que algo muy especial le pasara.

_**(...)**_

Regresaba de la oficina del director y buscaba su salón de clases; tan distraída iba guardando su celular después de marcarle a su papa que había arreglado todo; y como dije iba distraída que choco con cierto castaño pálido, cayendo sentada.

➖Lo siento mucho-tendiéndole una mano.

➖No... yo lo siento mucho-aceptando la ayuda y alzando la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y a la pelirroja le pareció muy guapo el castaño, como a él le pareció muy linda,

Una vez que se levantó, se separó y desviando la mirada.

➖Eres nueva ¿cierto?-sonriendo.

➖Si soy nueva y me acabo de mudar con mi familia-bajando su rubor.

➖Ya veo-sin dejar de verla-¡Soy Farlan por cierto!.

➖¡Isabel Magnolia!-volviendo la vista-Pero dime Isabel.

➖Isabel-metiendo las manos en su bolsillos del pantalón-Es un nombre hermoso. ¡¿Si quieres te ayudo a encontrar tu clase!?.

➖¡Gracias de verdad!-solo aferrándose a su mochila.

➖¡Entonces vamos!-cediéndole el paso.

Y así se encaminaron los dos.

Claro que la llegadade la pelirroja como ese encuentro seria el inicio de todo.

_**Aquí la actualización.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agradoeste hermoso capítulo y espero actualizar pronto.**_


	8. ¡Tu traición!

El día empezaba de lo más normal para un azabache.

Se levantó como todas las mañanas, para darse una ducha y vestirse con su ropa más grande y de paso hay que decir que bajo a desayunar, con su tío que estaba listo para irse a trabajar y de paso ese día lo iba a dejar en la escuela.

➖¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-sonriendo.

➖¡Bien tío!-tranquilo-¿Y mi prima odiosa?.

➖¡Mikasa!-intentando no reírse-¡Esta bien!...¡mas o menos le da en la escuela!. No saca malas calificaciones pero no se adapta a seguir reglas.

➖Con ella no se puede-suspirando de decepción.

➖Vamos o se te hace tarde-tomando su maletín.

Y así ambos salieron de la casa.

(...)

Por otro lado una pelirroja iba muy tranquila al lado de cierto castaño pálido, tomada de su brazo y sonriendo.

➖Me divertí mucho ayer-contenta.

➖Igual yo-sonriendo.

Para muchos al verlos llegar de esa forma no era raro, se supone que para todos ellos son novios.

Ya han pasado mas de cinco meses desde la llegada de esa chica a la institución; llamando la atención por su peculiar cabello y sus ojos de color verdes. Muchos se llevan con ella pero las chicas la ignoran por su actitud infantil y la envidia de acercarse a alguien como el castaño pálido.

➖Bueno nos vemos más al rato-dejándola en un pasillo.

➖Si-viéndolo que se iba.

Ella se giró y al doblar tropezó con una azabache que iba apurado para no llegar tarde; maldecía al tráfico; por eso no se fijó y al verla se le quedo viendo raro.

➖¡No te puedes fijar!-enojada.

➖¡Fíjate tu estúpida!-serio y sin demostrar enfado-¡Tu cabello no te deja pensar!.¡Y no tengo tiempo para discutir con una niñata de mierda!.

Y pasando de largo, la dejo con la palabra en la boca y dolida, en eso se acercó una chica de cabello morados.

➖No te acostumbres a salir con Farlan-seria.

➖No molestes-pasando pero sostenida del brazo-¿Qué te pasa?.

➖Te lo estoy diciendo por una razón-sin verla-No eres la única que ha salido con él. Todas las que salen con el terminan mal y yo que sepa el sale con alguien que no eres tú.

La soltó y se fue de ahí, dejándola.

➖Esas son estupideces-yéndose.

(...)

En el salón de clases el azabache se sintió extraño al llegar a su salón, él estaba en la clase avanzada y sus compañeros lo miraban con un poco de sentimiento de culpa; aunque él no lo sabía ellos sí; se supone que ellos sabían que el salía con el castaño pálido pero desde la llegada de cierta pelirroja lo veían muy seguido con ella.

Un compañero ignoro a los otros y fue a verlo.

El azabache prefirió ignorarlos y sentarse en su lugar; pero al momento de ver a su compañero acercarse.

➖¡¿Necesitas algo?!-sin mostrar alegría.

➖¡Escucha!... ¡sé que tu ni yo nos llevamos pero no se me hace justo que tu novio te engañe!-sin mostrar más que enfado.

➖¡¿Novio?!-mirándolo sorprendido.

➖¡Todos sabemos que sales con Farlan!-sacando su celular-¡Pero esto muestra que él te engaña y no es la única vez que lo vemos con ella!.

La cara del azabachefue de sorpresa y reconoció a la chica pero en el fondo sintió que lago se rompió.

**_¡Y con esto el capítulo prometido!._**

**_¡Perdonen por no publicar Jejeje!._**

**_¡Pero aquí esta ydisfruten ^w^!_**


	9. Dolor parte 1 (lo sé en el fondo)

El aún no lo creía, durante las clases estaba distraído; a pesar de que su compañero le contó y otros más lo confirmaron, el seguía sin creerlo; su novio; su amigo; su primer amigo y la persona en la cual siempre ha confiado, no podía hacerle eso; debía ser un error; debía ser otra persona y lo confundieron.

Eso quería pensar pero como lo hacía, si en el fondo sabía que era el y esa chica la conocía bien; ella tal vez no lo supiera pero él ya había tratado con ella en alguna vez y entendía porque las chicas no se llevaban bien con ella. Sus actitud infantil y de niña mimada era algo notorio; su forma de vestir era de una niña rica (aquí la familia de Isabel es de una buena posición social) como su forma de hablar y comportarse.

Para él no era más que una insignificante chica, pero sabía que tenía pretendientes desde que llego a la escuela y al ser la chica nueva, los rumores y ese tipo de cosas corrían por la escuela y normalmente a lo que consideraban nerds eran los primeros en enterarse todo y luego lo sabían los demás.

Y llegando la hora del receso, debía ir a ver a su" novio", porque aun lo era y ya era momento de que muchos lo supieran.

_**(...)**_

Lo estaba esperando fuera de su salón y recargado, empezaron a salir muchos y el salió riendo con otros compañeros y sintió como lo jalaron y al ver quien era, se pregunto que hacia allí su "novio". Una pelirroja iba a buscarlo también, pero al llegar se detuvo al ver como ese chico con el que tropezó en la mañana se lo llevaba de la mano y no se oponía para nada.

En eso la misma chica de la mañana salía del salón y los vio irse, por una parte estaba contenta pero por otra no se le hacía justo y al voltear para ir a la cafetería la vio ahí parada preguntándole a uno de sus compañeros quien era ese chico que estaba con el castaño palido, ella se siguió de paso.

➖¡¿Quién era el?!-volteo y se quedó pensando hasta recordar-¡Es amigo de Farlan!. ¡Es un nerd pero según corrían los rumores de que él y Farlan andaban!.

➖¡Ellos!-sorprendida.

➖¡Si!-solo riéndose-¡Pero son rumores!. ¡No son ciertos!. ¡Por dios Farlan no tiene malos gustos!.

Y se fue de ahí dejándola con la intriga.

_**(...)**_

En la terraza de la escuela el azabache lo soltó y sin verlo, el castaño pálido se preguntó que le ocurría.

➖Levi está todo bien-sin moverse de su lugar.

➖Dime Farlan quien es la chica de cabellos rojizos con al que últimamente te ves-con un tono decaído que disimulo como enfado-¡Y no me mientas porque muchos te han visto con ella!.

➖Hablas de Isabel Magnolia-tragando grueso y buscando una excusa-¡Ella solo es una amiga que hice!.

➖¡!Solo una amiga-se volteo para verlo.

➖¡Si!-viéndolo a los ojos-¿Porque preguntas?.

➖Por nada en especial-se acercó.

Una vez cerca lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso tiernamente, él le correspondió y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Un beso tierno lleno de culpa por parte del castaño pálido; un beso para el azabache que significó nada.

Era un beso vacío y sin sentimiento de parte de ambos.

Se separaron y el azabache se quedó así.

➖¿Farlan me amas?-siendo cariñoso.

➖Levi eso no se pregunta-rozando su nariz y viéndolo-¡Yo te quiero mucho!.

➖¡Yo también!-empeñado otra respuesta-Entonces tu no tienes nada con esa chica.

➖¡Claro que no!-besando sus labios y besando su frente-¡Jamás saldría con alguien como ella!.

➖¡Vamos a comer!-saltándose.

➖Vamos-encaminándose seguido de él.

Lo malo de esa acción fue que el azabache sabia que mentira desde el momento en que le pregunto sobre esa chica y con la mirada gacha y apretando los puños.

_**¡Y la actualización que esperaban gente bonita^^!**_


	10. Dolor parte 2 (acaba la mentira)

Volvió a casa y escucho voces de alegría, no le quedaba de otra más que fingir; algo que hizo bien en la escuela fue estar bien a medias. No era de esas personas celosas, menos de esos chistosos pero todo el día no pudo tener otra cosa que no fuese en la cabeza lo que descubrió y comprobó por el mismo.

Tan decepcionado y furioso se sentía, pero sentía más dolor que otra cosa en el mundo.

Hace unas horas podía haberse ido con su novio pero prefirió no hacerlo porque en el fondo sentía mucho dolor y lo que menos quería era verlo. Tal vez debía estar con ella, se preguntaba en el fondo y si ellos eran amantes, lo tenía algo claro pero como tendría el valor de enfrentarlo; recordando que algo similar paso cuñado él supo lo que su padre había hecho y callo; no estaba preparado para verlo; no por ahora.

Y entrando a la sala se encontró con cierta personita.

➖Primo-seria.

➖¡Ah!...Mikasa que sorpresa-sin ánimos de pelear-Te veo más tarde.

Y así la dejo con una gran sorpresa en su rostro que se reflejaba por más y con una simple pregunta: ¿Que carajos le paso?.

_**(...)**_

En la cena trascurría todo normal a excepción de que todos se deban cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba a cierto azabache; llevaba más de cinco minutos picoteando la comida. Y la azabache se cansó del sonido que producía y sentándose a su lado le quito el tenedor y solo la miro para suspirar y apartando su plato, se recargo en la mesa.

➖¡¿Levi que te sucede hoy?!-sería su mama,

➖Nada-sin verla.

➖¡Como que nada!-preocupada su tía-¡Si apenas has tocado tu comida!.

➖Puedes confiar en nosotros Levi-su tío siendo considerado y dale apoyo.

Los miro y su prima se le quedo viendo.

➖Lo que sucede...

Empezando a relatar lo sucedido.

_**(...)**_

En su habitación terminando sus deberes de la escuela, su prima entro y cerrando la puerta se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

➖No te enseñaron a tocar-sin mirarla.

➖Si lo hicieron-suspiro-Sabes tal vez ni tu ni yo nos llevemos bien pero no me gusta verte así...decaído...débil.

➖No te entiendo-girando a verla.

➖Siempre te has mostrado fuerte y es lo que envidio de ti-mirándolo a los ojos tristes-Pero hoy solo veo nada de eso.

➖Siento decepcionarte-bajando la mirada.

➖¿Cual decepción?-levantándose-¡No me decepcionas!. ¡Quien me decepciona es ese maldito!. ¡¿Cómo puede cambiarte?! ¡Si vales mucho!.

➖Así de sencillo es Mikasa-sonriendo tristemente-Él tiene alguien más y estoy pensando que tal vez si no me hubiese ocultado...

➖¡No eso no señor!-se acercó y tomándolo de los brazos lo hizo pararse-¡Hiciste esto porque descubriste que ese tipo de gente no vale para nada!. ¡Y él es un idiota primo!. ¡Era tu amigo y te conoce mejor que nadie y que pasa!. ¡Empiezan a salte y se le hace de lo más fácil engañarte!. ¡¿Entonces qué clase de persona es?!.

➖Mikasa-sorprendido de su actitud.

➖¡Tú mismo debes terminar con el!-soltándolo-¡No se merece que llores o estés triste tu por alguien como él!.

Solo se quedó pensativo y por primera vez se abrazó a ella; la sorprendió pero no lo alejó; la necesitaba y era la única que estaba ahí.

➖Primo si te vienes conmigo a estudiar al extranjero-pensándolo y decidida a todo.

➖Y-Yo-se separó un poco para verle-¡No es broma!.

➖¡No lo es!-seria y firme en sus palabras.

_**(...)**_

Su mama estaba hecha una furia y de paso la tía igual pero más enojada pensando en si le pasara lo mismo a su hija no sabría que hacer; el tío estaba más que enojado y decepcionado de ese chico y no le gustaba ver a su sobrino mal; pensaban en ella también y algo que ningún miembro de la familia Ackerman perdona es eso.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

En la mañana el azabache se levantó temprano y desayuno el solo, para ver a su prima entrar con su pijama puesta y ella lo miro.

➖Dime que harás hoy-esperando su respuesta.

➖Ya lo pensé y me ayudó mucho hablar contigo-sonrió-Y ya tome una decisión.

➖¡Escucho!-sentándose enfrente de él.

➖Chismosa-solo dejo su cuchara-Mi decisión es que hoy ya no pensaré en Farlan. ¡Ya no más!. Voy acabar con esta mentira y hoy mismo termino con él.

➖Entonces-esperando su respuesta-¿Qué pasa con mi propuesta?.

➖¡Me iré contigo a estudiar al extranjero!-decidido.

_**¡Y con esto termino el capítulo del día ^w^!**_

_**¡Perdonen la espera!. ¡Pero la deuda se promete!.**_

_**¡Disfruten de estahermosa historia.!**_


	11. ¡Adiós!

**Una semana después.**

Increíblemente una pelirroja se sentía bien y venia tan feliz porque el día anterior le había resultado todo perfecto.

Ahora era la novia oficialmente del castaño pálido y todo en la reunión que hubo ayer por la tarde donde muchos se alegraron por ellos y sin faltar ese hermoso beso que se dieron. Fue tan único y significativo para ella, pero que poco dura la felicidad en especial en el momento en que entro a la escuela, pasando a un lado de un azabache que se iba yendo y estacionado un auto que vio momentos antes y subiéndose en él, para arrancar e irse; una vez dentro de la institución caminaba hasta toparse en pasillo y viendo a todo el mundo reunido en bolita.

➖¿Que sucedió?-se acercó a un conocido.

➖I-Isabel-nervioso.

No entendió ese nerviosismo para nada y en especial porque en el momento que le iba a contestar, se acercó una chica algo sonriente y muy indignada.

➖¡Oye tu!-siendo directa-¡que no eres la quita novios!.

➖¿Quita novios?-confundida.

➖¡Si!-solo viéndola-No sé quién te creas pero deberías respetar a la pareja de otro.

➖Oye no entiendo nada-demasiado ofendida pero sin entender.

La agarró cierta chica de cabellos morados y la alejó del bullicio para llevarla a un lugar más apartado y de paso siendo sinceramente honesta era mejor que supiera que había pasado momentos atrás antes de que llegara a la escuela.

➖Escucha con atención-suspirando-Esto es lo que sucedió...

_**Momentos antes.**_

Un azabache iba volviendo de la dirección sin sus cosas o su ropa habitual de siempre, ósea el uniforme.

Iba muy tranquilo y serio para el gusto de otros y como ya había terminado de arreglar todo los pendientes para irse ese mismo día y empezar una nueva vida lejos.

El castaño pálido había llegado apenas y en el pasillos saludaba a muchos compañeros y amigos; el solo aprovecho para decir lo que debía decide aprovechando que había muchos estudiantes y loa ue iba hacer era demostrar con quien se había metido.

Se acercó y el al voltear lo miro.

➖L-Levi ¡¿que haces por aquí?!-nervioso.

➖Vámonos ya amigo-queriendo alejarlo del nerds.

➖No te preocupes-siendo frio-Solo seré rápido y no te quitar más tiempo.

Esa actitud no era normal y los que estaban pasando se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba la atmósfera y deteniéndose un momento para saber que sucedía.

➖Escucha Farlan me iré a estudiar al extranjero-cerro los ojos-Y no me quiero ir sin antes decirte esto.

➖¡¿Qué es eso Levi?!-algo raro porque no iba a ser nada bueno.

➖Ya me canse de fingir que nada pasaba en este tiempo entre nosotros-solo loa abrió para mirarlos-Se bien que me engañabas desde el momento que en que empezaste a pasar tiempo con esa chica barata de cuarta.

➖No sé de qué...- interrumpido.

➖Ya veo que era una vergüenza para ti-solo dolido-Nadie debía saber de nuestra relación de pareja y ahora que me canse de eso y compruebo que para ti nunca fue en serio nuestra relación.

➖Levi hablemos en otro lado-se acercó para abarcarlo.

➖¡No me toques nunca más Farlan!-alejándose de él.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ene se momento.

➖¡Y no iré a otra parte solo por tu puta reputación!-enojado-En realidad para que tus amigos sepan esto y esta bola de chismosos. Vine para decirte que te puedes quedar con la maldita chica de cuarta y que parece peor que una prostituta,...¡error!... ¡ni a ellas le llega!.

➖¡Oye no insultes a Isabel!-molestándose.

➖¡¿Que pasa Farlan?!-cruzado de brazos-¡Te molesta que le llame así a tu querida!. ¡Lástima no me pienso retractar de nade que he dicho de ella!. ¡Y tu eres un asqueroso y vil mentiroso!. ¡Peor que ella!. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es que pudimos ser amigos y algo más que ello!.

La cosa o la reunión se había puesto tan buena que muchos hicieron bolita para enterarse mejor de todo y el aura que ambos desprendían era única de apreciar.

El castaño pálido estaba molesto por la actitud infantil del azabache y quería irse pero no podía y el azabache estaba decidido a terminar todo esto de una buena vez.

➖¡Como estoy perdiendo mi tiempo valioso para llegar al aeropuerto y abordar ese avión para irme seré rápido!-usando ese tenor digno de el-¡Ya que por lo visto te importa esa mocosa y no pienso interferir solo vine a decirte que terminamos!.¡Dejas de ser mi maldito novio y mi amigo!. ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti en mi vida!. ¡Y otra cosa espero que sea feliz en tu patética y asquerosa vida!,

Y así el, sin más se encaminó a la salida y abriéndole paso todos, lo dejaron irse mientras un castaño pálido humillado y sintiendo furioso como culpable se terminó yendo de ahí también dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca y los chismes empezaron a correr.

Y volviendo al presente.

➖Y eso fue lo paso-siendo seria.

➖¡Mentira!-sin creerlo.

➖Lastima si no lo crees-pasando a su lado-Pero hay muchos que te dirán lo mismo. ¡Y yo te lo advertí!.

Y yéndose dejo a una pelirroja ahí sin saber que creer pero termino derrumbándose cuando pasaron unos chicos.

➖¡Quién lo diría de la nueva!-solo burlón.

➖Y eso que se veía santita-otros sin saber que estaba ahí-Mira que quitarle al novio a alguien eso deja mucho de qué hablar amigo.

➖¡Ya se!-solo pasando como si nada-Vamos a clases antes de que no riña el profesor.

Y yéndose dejando atrás a una chica desecha por la verdad.

_**¡Y aquí el capítulo donde me costó trabajo pensar y saber que debía publicar!.**_

_**¡Pero ahí lo tienen!.**_

_**¡Y disfruten ^^!**_


	12. Comienzo parte 1

**Unas cuantas horas después.**

El viaje fue largo y el azabache estaba cansado y llegando a donde vivía la azabache; era un departamento grande, con su sala y su balcón, su estudio, la cocina un baño y tres recámaras, más un balcón en cada una de ellas.

Entrando la azabache lo miro y dejando su maleta en la entrada.

➖Aquí vivo-sonriente-Te enseño tu cuarto y si quieres puedes darte una ducha mientras voy a dar aviso al portero de que vivirá alguien más conmigo para que te dejen entrar y consigo otra llave extra.

➖Está bien-sintiendo el cuerpo pesado-Yo no te he agradecido lo que has hecho por mí.

➖¡Oye eres mi familia y es lo menos que puedo hacer por un enano gruñón!-tranquila al decirlo.

➖Aun así gracias Mikasa-bajo la cabeza.

Ya no hablaron, las palabras sobraban y mejor lo llevo a su habitación que ocuparía y dejándolo después de decirle donde era el baño, se terminó yendo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer; en cambio el solo empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta y lo más esencial para darse un baño y poder descansar.

_**(...)**_

Se había dormido y la azabache entro a su cuarto para poder taparlo bajo las cobijas y colocando su maleta en el escritorio; saliendo cerró la puerta y suspiro para escuchar como sonó su celular y yendo a buscarlo en su bolsa.

Lo saco y prendiéndolo contesto rápidamente.

➖Bueno-seria,

➖Hola Mikasa-con un tono serio.

➖¡!Pero cuando regresas-fingiendo molestia-¡Todos te extrañamos en especial yo que soy como tu hermana#.

➖¡!Pronto volveré-suspiro-Hazme un favor no le digas a nadie y Mikasa por favor que nadie sepa que te llame en especial Armin, ya sabes como es.

➖Descuida no diré nada-aliviado.

➖Nos vemos-colgando,

Simplemente dejo su celular encima de la mesa para sentarse en el sofá y recargarse.

➖Porque la vida es así con las personas buenas-mirando el techo.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Despertó el azabache cansado y con el cuerpo pesado, la luz le molestaba mucho; se volteo y cerrando los, pero escucho la puerta abrirse y suspiro por enésima vez.

➖¡!Primito levántate-trayéndole el desayuno-Le pregunte a mi tía que te gustaba y te traje de comer. Lo necesitas después de todo ayer no comiste nada.

➖Gracias-sentándose y estimándose-Por cierto no me has dicho que te hizo cambiar.

➖¿Cambiar?-dejándole la charola aun lado-No te entiendo.

➖Si-viendo su comida favorita-Ya no eres una niña mimada y menos tan infantil ahora eres más seria y creo que madura.

➖¡Ohh!-captando su punto-Lo que sucede es que necesitaba gente que me enseñara como debía comportarme.

➖¡Ósea!-empezando a pisotear.

➖¡Aunque no lo creas tengo amigos!-abriendo las cortinas un poco más-¡Por cierto debemos ir pasado mañana al instituto temprano para hablar con el director que quiere conocerte!.

➖¡Ya veremos qué pasa ese día!-llevándose un bocado y degustándolo.

➖¡No cambias verdad!-volteando a verlo que comía.

➖Nada mal por cierto-sin queja alguna.

Solo sonrió por verlo más vivo que el día que lo vio decaído y sin su brillo especial y él comía a gusto.

Esto era el comienzode su nueva vida.

_**¡Y este capítulo especial llego para darles la noticia de que pronto aparecerá cierta persona!.**_

_**¿Quién habrá sido la persona que llamo a Mikasa?**_

_**¡Pronto lo sabrán!.**_

_**¡Y disfruten del capítulodel día ^w^!**_


	13. Comienzo parte 2

Llego el día tan esperado para ellos, a él le permitieron llegar tarde pero su prima bueno a ella la dejaron solo por esa ocasión; él se encontraba en la dirección esperando a que el director se desocupara de estar atendiendo a unos alumnos problemas de nueva cuenta.

No espero mucho para verlos salir, eran ciertas personita que estaba otra vez molestos.

➖¡Escúchenme bien que sea la última vez que los llaman a dirección o a la próxima se van suspendidos!-serio-¡Entendieron Reiner, Jean, Annie, Ymir, Sasha, Connie!.

➖Si director-de mala gana.

➖¡Ahora vayan a sus salones!-dando la orden.

Y yéndose no sin antes fijarse en el chico que estaba ahí; el respiro hondo y vio al azabache para indicarle que entrara, no tardo en hacer caso una dentro se sentaron.

➖Rivaille Ackerman-viendo su expediente-Un alumno prodigio y tus notas hablan por sí mismo, aunque claro hay una gran diferencia con Mikasa... Pero no creo tener problemas contigo. Aunque es extraño que a mitad de año hayas decidido cambiar.

➖No quiero ser grosero director pero no quisiera hablar de ello-serio y siendo amable.

➖Bueno... ¡Bienvenido a la institución Sina!-amable-Te llevarse a tu salón de clases y de paso te asignaremos a alguien para que te pongas al corriente aquí.

Sin decir más se levantaron ambos y saliendo de la oficina de la dirección.

_**(...)**_

En el salón una azabache veía el reloj y el profesor esperaba a que acabarán su trabajo mientras unos alumnos seguían presionados porque casi no habían hecho nada.

➖Se acabó el tiempo-serio-Pásenme sus...

Interrumpiendo cuando llamaron a la puerta y respirando todos hondo; abriendo el maestro, salió un momento y afuera la explicación larga del director.

➖¡Qué bueno!-respirando un castaño-¡Oye Marco pasame la tarea de literatura!.

➖¡Otra vez Jean!-decepcionado.

➖Se me olvido-justificándose.

➖Contigo no se puede-buscando entre sus cosas.

Mientras una castaña de pecas molestaba a una rubia.

➖¡Ya Ymir!-volteando a verla-Sigo enojada por lo que hiciste.

➖Christa cuantas veces debo disculparme-intentando abrazarla.

➖¡Ya dije que no!-pegándole.

Y en otro lado del salón.

➖¡Hey!-tocando su brazo-Erwin escuchaste que hay alumno nuevo.

➖No Hanji-dejando su libro-Y dime ya cumpliste con todo lo que te falta por entregar.

➖Jejeje-riendo de nervios.

➖Contigo no se puede-suspiro.

➖¿Y tu donde estuviste ayer metido?-con su gran signo de interrogación-¡Te buscamos por todos lados!

➖¡Ya déjame en paz Hanji!-volviendo a su lectura.

En cambio se podía ver como muchos empezaban el relajo en vez de apurarse a terminar su trabajo justo ene l momento en que yodo iba a empezar se abrió la puerta dejándolos callados y más porque el maestro los miro reprobatoriamente.

➖¡Todos de vuelta a sus lugares!-dejando entrar al azabache.

Y volviendo el orden al salón y callados al ver al chico nuevo, pero una azabache ahora se encontraba aliviada pero en el fondo ahora empezaba el reto de mejorar y superarlo.

➖Esto fue algo de improviso pero no importa-suspiro y con su cordial formalidad-A pesar de estar ala mitad del curso hoy tenemos con nosotros un compañero nuevo. Viene de otro país y espero que se lleven bien con el cómo lo ayuden a adaptarse.

➖Soy Rivaille Ackerman-seco y sin importancia alguna le dio a ser mas forma.

➖Siéntate al lado de... Creo que de Erwin-apuntando al chico que levanto la mano-¡Y ahora quiero sus trabajos en mi escritorio!.

Y así hizo caso y se fue a sentar directamente donde le indicaron que era el asiento vacío y dejando su mochila en el piso.

La azabache estaba sentada atrás de él y le toco el hombro.

➖¡¿Que sucede?!-volteando a verla.

➖¡¿Quieres que este contigo en el receso?!-siendo cortes.

➖No tengo problema-agradeciéndole mucho ese gesto-Por cierto que trabajo es el que deben de entregar.

➖¡Este!-enseñándole.

➖¡Ohh!-tomándolo para verlo.

El maestro recibíalos trabajos a pesar de estar incompletos y muchos ya sabían que iban a reprobar, pero esto era el principio del inicio.

_**¡Y aquí termina el capítulo del día ^^!.**_


	14. La loca- el tutor

Increíblemente un azabache se iba adaptando en su primer día de clases, más porque en realidad él iba muy adelantado para su corta edad; la clase de literatura era uno de sus fuertes y pobre de sus compañeros que no entendían nada como su prima, que se quería morir porque se aburría.

➖Mikasa me pasas la tarea de biología-una chica pecosa en silencio.

➖La tarea...¡Levi ya acabaste!-se acercó a su primo.

El volteo y le devolvió el cuaderno, aunque el maestro sabía que había un chico nuevo se la paso por esa vez.

➖Bien jóvenes solo por esta semana les dejaré que me investiguen y quiero un resumen para el lunes de 1465 palabras de un tema que escojan relacionado con los dos temas de la clase anterior-serio.

➖¡¿Queeee?!-todos al mismo tiempo.

➖Tienen una semana-recogiendo sus cosas-Así que empiecen desde hoy y otra cosa es a mano el trabajo. ¡Y esta vez me aseguraré de que nadie los ayude o están reprobados!.

Y ese el maestro del infierno, que tenían ellos según.

Tocando el timbre y llegando la hora que más esperaban, el receso muchos estaban que se los llevaba la frenada misma.

➖¡Erwin ayúdame esta vez-¡suplicándole.

➖¡No Hanji!-levantándose-¡La última vez que te ayude me bajaron calificación!.

➖¡Por favor!-lloriqueando.

➖¡Dije que no!-pasando a su lado y yéndose.

➖¡Está bien no me ayudes!-acomodando sus lentes.

El azabache los miro y le harto esos lloriqueos, por eso apresuro a guardar sus cosas.

La azabache suspiro y se estiró para poder ir por un poco de comida en la cafetería pero si no conseguía, le robaría a alguien.

➖¿¡Mikasa no vendrás?-gritándole una chica con comida en la boca.

➖Lo siento hoy no-viendo a su primo.

_**(...)**_

Caminaban y el miraba la instalación, aunque en ese momento recordó algo de suma importancia; aun no le marcaba a su mama para avisarle que había llegado sano y salvo.

Viendo a su prima y ella notando que la miraba, se detuvo un momento para que pasara corriendo una chica de cabellos naranja y chocara con el pegándole en el hombro y callera ella en ese momento.

➖Oí-enojado.

➖Lo siento mucho-dándose cuenta.

El solo la miro y su prima se adelantó a ser gentil.

➖Petra-la azabache se acercó y la levanto-¿Oye que paso ahora?.

➖Me gustaría hablar contigo Mikasa-viendo a alguien venir-Pero debo huir de Hanji-san.

➖¡Otra vez!-cansada de lo mismo.

El volteo y puso su pie por accidente cuando la chica de lentes corría y tropezando se fue a estrellar contra la pared más cercana al no poder meter las manos o detenerse de algo.

Se acercaron ellas para ver si seguía con vida; claro que estaba inconsciente por golpe que se dio y como si nada el azabache.

La tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería ese mismo día.

_**(...)**_

_**Horas más tarde.**_

Un rubio salía con la chica de lentes y seguían a un azabache que estaba molesto porque le pusieran de tutor temporal a ese chico y de paso soportar a su amiga para que os ayudara a los dos a estar al corriente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era hermoso la clase de arte que debían tener, y era hermoso porque no tenían maestro ese día._

_Como siempre los alumnos haciendo de las suyas y no faltaron las bromas; aunque un azabache estaba comiendo con su prima y una chica rubia de coleta les platicaba como estaban las cosas; los ponía_ _al corriente de sucesos importantes y de paso como o tener dinero fácil de los alumnos del primer año._

_Algún día te van acachar-limpiándose sus manos con su pañuelo._

_Si sucede ya tengo para pagar mi fianza-muy segura-¡Y Levi cierto!. ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida?._

_Nada importante-tomando agua._

_Bueno algún día lo contaras-intrigado por saber-Y tu ¿cuando regresa el suicida!._

_No lo sé-seria._

_Y entrando el director, llamando a varias personas incluyéndolo a él._

_Afuera del aula lo miraron todos los llamados._

_En vista de que algunos no hacen nada-serio-Se les otorgará un tutor y hablo de ustedes._

_Apuntando a los problemáticos que se escogieron y maldición internamente porque le prestarán atención en ese momento._

_Y dando los nombres de quien sería el tutor iban regresando al salón a excepción de tres personas._

_Joven Erwin cree tener problemas de tener a dos a su cargo-esperando._

_No director-fingiendo porque no le agradaba nada._

_Entonces espero resultados-viendo al azabache-Será temporal joven Ackerman. Hasta que esté al corriente de todo, el será su tutor. Ahora regresen al salón._

_Y entrando algo molestos,_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Pero como en ese momento el azabache se estaba yendo sin hacerles caso para ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, se le ocurrió algo a la chica de lentes.

➖Oye enano-lo abrazo del cuello-Vamos a jugar o a comer.

➖Suéltame que me ensucias-queriendo zafarse.

➖Hanji de esta no te salvas-suspiro-Mañana mejor empezamos con lo de las clases especiales.

➖¡Que aburrido!-mirándolo.

➖Esto te lo buscaste por estar este año de flojera-pasando al lado de ellos.

➖¡Yo me largo!-soltándose de su agarre.

➖¡Tu no me dejas sola!-volviendo agarrarlo pero del brazo-¡Vamos a algún lado y de paso dejas ese lado gruñón!.

➖¡Ahora si estas muerta maldita cuatro ojos!-con su mirada afilada.

Y el rubio presencióun asesinato, bueno solo vio como el azabache se le lanzo encima y ella se defendía como podía para evitar ser estrangulada por el pequeño y una azabache llegando se les quedo viendo con un rubia que iba a ir con ellos.

_**?¡Y este es el capítulo del día!.?**_

_**?Aviso que en el próximo aparece Eren para las que están ansiosas de que aparezca.?**_

_**?**__**ￂﾡ**__**Gracias por leer esta hermosa historia 7w7!?**_


	15. Regreso

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45a45336ecd849f37a3e38ca50ef93a7"El día empezaba de manera normal a excepción de un azabache que caminaba al lado de su prima y bostezando igual que un gato, le dio ternura a ella y sabia por su desvelada con terminar su trabajo de literatura y otros trabajos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f4c154e25ee6f22bfb2101168377608"➖¡Mikasa le avisaste a mi mama que estoy bien!-recordando si no le se la había olvidado algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55dea43a61e7a16142bbd7ee44131798"➖Si le avise-quería burlarse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5f8aaec1140616b3cdc1ad264960cf7c"➖¡Más te vale!-hallándose los ojos-¡Quiero café!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="562429a86ef5e988fa441789fb0feab5"Lo iba a espantar cierta chica que se acercó a él pero viendo esa acción se contuvo y no se aguantó en decirle lo que pensaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2e2c91b6615c5c48a33cfb1ab6a38f5"➖¡Pareces un niño chiquito!-burlándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="68f9e15316816c14dd3875461f096a19"Volteando su aura cambio a una oscura, parecía que las mismas tinieblas salían del infierno y sus ojos relampagueaban; temblando por su miedo presente, se echó a correr por su vida; no era tan estúpida como para quedarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d489a647c9d69b3a1eb4c1846838ccb"En cambio un azabache no la iba a dejar escapar y se echó a correr detrás de ella; lo vio irse y suspiro para ver a sus amigos hablar y se acercó, luego iría detrás de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6e68c565f140afc481ccef62688156a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(...)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85e83dd39b8a857e81ab598fd01c36b5"Corría como desesperada, y subiendo las escaleras, iba subiendo un chico alto, calmadamente; al ver al azabache no le quedo de otra más que aventar a ese chico que ni conocía ni se le hacía familiar por no verlo bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d41f2c84b47bcd9df9e2c734a969b4a"Al aventarlo el azabache freno y casi se cae de no ser porque el otro chico tenia buen equilibrio y logro agarrarlo, tomándolo de la cintura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9bb8bd0992dcadd4bac361298ed51420"Sus miradas se terminaron encontrado y aunque un azabache muy sorprendido porque no todos los días pasa que terminas persiguiendo a alguien y casi caes, por culpa de una chica loca que no le teme a la muerte, pero eres salvado por un atractivo chico de cabellos castaños, piel morena y de ojos color verdes-dorados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ae7d1eb20f8c6029a3d234a0d14eed3"Por otro lado el castaño se le quedaba viendo al hermoso chico de piel blanca como la porcelana, de cabellos azabache, bajito, ojos de color grisáceo-azulado, y a pesar de la situación y la manera en que estaban, ignorando que aún era peligroso pero eso importaba para ese momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efded218d28319528c36a6fe05a1fe02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(...)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="edc2e85cc398745ad29ae7f33c598aa1"En el salón el azabache se hallaba distraído y aún faltaban siete minutos para que acabara la clase y el maestro esperaba a que sus alumnos entregarán sus trabajos atrasados (por suerte era el maestro de matemáticas), aún faltaban por entregar muchos y les dio esa hora para que le entregarán por lo menos la mitad de lo atrasado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6a4b26fbc6c871775d706567be41a32"➖Profesor me permite pasar-con su tono normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ac606160931a3f7ec55c2cc9e4c6988"➖Pasa Ackerman-viendo su reloj./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33d604b888a80289a57d02da15a9e9c9"Pasando, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar, donde noto a su primo raro y ausente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09619eefec3aab9044030472b210929a"Se sentó en su lugar y observo a los demás con el aura deprimente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94b366ad01435ac02f208463d5400c55"➖¡Oye donde estabas Mikasa!-la chica pecosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a1aa88406bf28994fa9fe9e334eaa4a"➖Fui a dirección-volteando a ver que tenía rojo el cachete-peleaste con Historia de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90bd1ad011c689ebf4926776d1f3a391"➖No-suspiro-Me agarre a golpes con Annie. Ella quedo peor... bueno su cabello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="523eae86ae926b473499414ebbec0bd9"➖¡Ohh!-sorprendida y viendo hacia donde estaba la rubia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a0aee30043fbbf06a1eeef69ce32b013"Como se habrán agarrado quien sabe porque la rubia intentaba, peinarse y sus amigos se burlaban de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e1c8e8e7e67ab4fd21be22ff1079a7a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ocho minutos después./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c3ba51028aaea90741b963f8c00b3dc"La clase acabo y muchos ya sabían que era su fin salir mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96a5fd78eb989ecc14459900517a7863"Una chica de lentes venia regresando, después de saltarse la clase y el maestro de literatura aparecía detrás de ella acompañado de un castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="622011b4c7f9b1469a123289d36c3a8b"➖¡Señorita Zoe a su lugar ahora!-calmado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2aec4447584130d50bb597dbb080a90a"➖¡H-Hai!-entro corriendo al salón y se sentó en lugar y sacando sus trabajos atrasados como su tarea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d07a413ac2c7215ec664a5dfe3abf275"Todos vieron entrar al maestro y luego, luego la tarea afuera (el miedo psicológico presente), el azabache suspiro de nuevo y saco su tarea aunque en ese momento pensaba en otra cosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="227c3e83530fcc58900df26f1af9713f"➖Bueno tal vez sea extraño pero tenemos de vuelta a su compañero-dejándolo entrar-Por favor Jaeger a su lugar al lado del joven azabache de ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="726589a5bfabb3431d6de17380a28824"➖Claro maestro-sin cambiar su expresión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11d29938c1ed1c133136d3957249032d"La cara de sus amigos al verlo tan cambiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aaf55beef2db3f770e5effcc2a49031e"Y la azabache casi se cae de su asiento, en cambio la expresión de un azabache al ver quien se sentaría a su lado izquierdo fue épica; abrió sus ojos y un leve sonrojo apareció al recordar lo que paso en la mañana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3d46ca1fb58d7516a1e24982eee43f43"➖¡Hola es un gusto!-sonriéndole después de sentarse-Soy Eren y ¿tú?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eaa134a699ac8fc876b2ec2f5b1e57b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"_/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="422c13ba7207080f5eab8ea3e0598942"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"💓¡Y aquí la actualización que esperaban!.💓/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="162b6f9dbac0e0b2ade0e90f2320d05e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Dedicado a todas aquellas que esperaban aparecer a Eren!./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc640b456bc959f98f6b7b4df66c2ca1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Y dedicado exclusivamente a 69lulula!.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff5930e95534cca100aeae4f9fe51b44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Promesa es Promesa y se cumple!./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	16. Compañeros locos

_**?Empezare a escribir de nuevo, ahora que estoy mejor de mi gripe horrible y me pondré al corriente para acabar mis historias.?**_

_**?En especial esta que le pondré mucho esfuerzo y buena calidad para que sea de su agrado. ?**_

➖¡Hola es un gusto!-sonriéndoles después de sentarse-Soy Eren y ¿tú?.

Se quedó sorprendido y desvío su mirada para poder ocultar su sonrojo que tenía en esos momentos, por recordar lo que sucedió.

➖L-Levi-sin mirarlo a la cara.

➖¡Un gusto Levi!-volviendo su vista al profesor.

El profesor los miro a todos y en su mano tenía un trabajo que era del castaño, (bendito sea Armin por avisarle), y yendo a su escritorio, puso su portafolio, encima y sentándose o recargándose mejor dicho en la orilla del escritorio, los miro a todos y el silencio era algo que se extrañaba en ese salón.

➖¡Espero que todos hallan hecho el trabajo!-moviendo el que tenía en las manos-¡Y aquellos que me deben trabajos, es momento para que pasen a dejarlos!. ¡Una vez empiece a recibir este trabajo, ya no recibo los atrasados!.

Y se formaron los que debían trabajo.

Era algo digno de ciertas personas, como la chica de lentes, la chica patata, el pelón (ósea Connie), el castaño que tenía cara de caballo, la rubia con nariz grande, una pecosa, una chica de cabellos naranja, entre otros.

Era casi la mitad del salón que debía trabajos y en otras materias más, pero porque entrar en detalles, lo que suponía que era el mejor salón, con buenas calificaciones y alumnos de excelencia, ahora era un grupo flojo, que le daba igual todo.

➖¡Oye Levi!-se acercó el castaño a el-¡Te parece bien si me explicas que paso hace rato!.

Volteo a ver a su prima y tenía una carita de curiosa con una pizca de alegría y de paso sea muy sorprendida.

➖¡Nada y ni molestes!-seco.

Volteo y agacha para no ser visto.

El castaño volteo y miro a la azabache, se burló internamente al ver su mirada de sorpresa con una mezcla que aún no sabía descifrar, pero no sería imposible averiguarlo, por eso saco su cuaderno y arrancando un pedazo de hoja, saco su bolígrafo, para escribir en él y una vez acabado, lo hizo bolita y se lo paso, lanzándosela.

Ella miro esa bolita de papel y desdoblándola, leyó lo que decía, reconociendo la letra:

_**"Mikasa acaso me extrañarse mucho para no gritar y casi desmayarse"**_

Miro al castaño que le sonrió y alzando su mano, en un gesto de saludo, ella sonrió y saco su bolígrafo, para escribirle rápido y devolviéndoselo.

Leyó el castaño una vez la tuvo de vuelta:

_**"Te extrañe muchísimo mi querido e impulsivo hermanito menor, pero no pude gritar tu nombre porque debo darle el ejemplo a mi primo Levi (ese enano que está a tu lado 7w7) y no lo molestes, o arde Troya, prueba de ello Hanji, casi a punto de morir".**_

Se burló el castaño y miro al azabache que estaba oculto.

_**Horas después.**_

Caminaba tranquilamente, listo para irse pero en ese momento una loca lo abrazo por detrás y el con su aura, la iba a golpear pero tenia que aparecer el castaño escapando de cierta chica patata para evitar que lo a saltara con preguntas relacionado con la comida (era lo de siempre con ella) y la chica de lentes al verlo soltó al azabache para saltar y abrazar al chico que volvió.

➖¡Erencito!- su mejilla con la de el-¡Por fin regresaste del mismísimo exilio!.

➖Hanji-san-sonriendo por esa acción.

➖¡Lo siento mucho!-se separó y jalo su mano-Ven te presento al enano...digo a Levi.

El azabache no se pudo ir porque lo alcanzo el rubio para seguir dándole los últimos a puntos que aún no tenia y detrás de él iba una azabache con un rubio, que logro zafarse de otro rubio, lato fornido que no lo dejaba en paz.

➖¡Enano!-los miro-¡Erwin viste quien regreso!.

➖Eren-se acercó abrazarlo-Ya nos tenías preocupado y con la curiosidad.

➖Lo siento Erwin-san-algo extrañado por esa actitud que no era de regaño-Perdón por no decirles nada.

➖¡Enano él es Eren!-lo abrazo de nuevo y con la misma alegría.

El castaño lo miro y noto que parecía llevarse bien con ella, por la manera en que le permitía abrazarse a pesar de su aura oscura y su ceño fruncido, que se le hacía tierno.

En cambio el azabache se quería ir pero quien le mandaba no hacerlo antes y para su suerte tenía que enterarse que el chico que era su tutor con el apodo que le puso de "cejotas" y la "loca" como le llamaba conocían a ese chico que lo salvo y tenía que distraerse o su rubor aparecería de nuevo,

➖¡Eren amigo mío!-llego el rubio a abrazarlo.

➖Armin-le correspondió.

La azabache separo a la chica de lentes de su primo, mientras esta se iba contra el rubio y lo jalaba del brazo, para convencerlo de ir con ellos.

➖¿¡Levi quieres venir con nosotros a comer algo?!-lo aparto un poco-¡Te serviría para distraerte un poco!.

➖Mikasa-la miro y no perdía nada en intentarlo aunque le afectara un poco recordar lo de la mañana-¡Lo haré si me dices algo de ese chico Eren!. ¡Conozco a los otros pero no sé nada de él y no quiero sentirme incómodo!.

➖¡Ok!-sonrió sinceramente-¡Te contaré algo!. ¡Perono te arrepentirás de venir con nosotros!.

_**Y aquí llega la actualizacióndel día ^^❤**_


	17. Divirtiéndose--mintiendo

Aunque tuvo que ir por obligación más que nada, por hacerle el paro a su prima y porque ya tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirse; en cambio durante todo el camino, se la vino siendo molestado por la chica de lentes, con tal de sacarlo de sus casillas y obtener información valiosa, como si fuese parte de un experimento, que no funcionaba por el aura que traía y el hecho de que casi muere.

El castaño se la pasaba con su amigo hablando de cómo le había hecho bien irse y lo que hizo estando en el extranjero; la azabache venia viéndolos a todos algo divertida y contenta de que esta salida pudiera ser beneficiosa para todos; por desgracia el otro rubio no había ido con ellos, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en esos momentos, incluyendo arreglar un problema que pronto todos sabrían y eso causaría un poco de problemas.

En esos momentos solo eran ellos, dirigiéndose a un karaoke y a beber algo, aunque algunos no supiese beber.

Pero ese día era para que la pasaran genial y se divirtieron a lo grande, aunque era de esperarse de que más tarde terminarán metidos en un lio muy bueno.

(...)

En otro lado una chica de cabellos rosas igual que las florecer de cerezo, de ojos azules, piel blanca, de facciones finas y usando un vestido elegante, llegaba al lugar donde la había citado cierto rubio y suspiro, tenia que dar una actitud seria, ya que si fuera por ella no tendría que verlo, pero por desgracia estaba metida en un problema por culpa de una persona.

➖Ya estoy aquí-mostrándose indiferente.

➖Me alegra que llegaras Hana-serio-¡Sabes algo de el!.

➖No-sin verlo-¡Y si supiera porque debería decirte!.

➖Recuerdas que tú eras su amiga y sabiendo lo que hacía no hiciste nada-mirándola-Salió alguien lastimado y te importó un poco.

➖¡Dejémoslo claro Erwin!-en el fondo se sentí culpable pero no iba a demostrarlo-¡No he sabido nada de él y tampoco de Eren!.

➖Eren volvió por eso te lo digo-miro hacia una pareja-No me preocuparía por el pero es amigo de la persona que me gusta y de hecho le he tomado cariño.

➖Volvió-murmurando y cerro sus ojos para abrirlos-Escucha intentaré localizarlo pero no sé qué esperas que haga realmente.

➖Lo único que necesito que hagas es que lo vigiles-sintiendo como la brisa le daba y alborotaba sus cabellos-Por lo que paso ese día no se va a quedar quito o de brazos cruzados. Debes conocerlo mejor que nadie, ya que han sido mejores amigos desde niños.

Y yéndose de ahí, ella solo apretó su bolsa y dolida, porque ella había arruinado todo.

**_En otro país._**

Un castaño pálido, venia de la escuela y sus amigos se despidieron de él, mientras alcanzo a una pelirroja que no lo quería ni ver ni en pintura; suficiente había tenido con ser la burla y la humillación de todos, más la chica "zorra" del lugar y "la destruye parejas", para que ahora el intentara arreglar lago que ni se podía arreglar.

➖¡Isabel por favor tenemos que hablar!-agarrándola del brazo.

➖¡Hablar!-se giró molesta-¡De que tenemos que hablar!. ¡Dímelo Farlan!.

➖Sé que estas molesta-calmado-Pero en realidad eso no era cierto... ¡Todo lo que Levi dijo era mentira!.

➖¡Como puede ser mentira!-viéndolo dolida-Si los de su salón lo sabían...hasta una chica me...

➖¡Isabel yo solo veía a Levo como a un amigo!-suspiro-¡El malentendido todo!... aun cuando yo le aclare que no habría nada una vez que se me confeso...y cuando le dije que salía contigo se enojó, pero creí que lo superaría y nunca creí que hiciera algo como eso.

➖Eso es cierto-viendo su mirada que creía que conocía de sinceridad.

➖¡Claro que si!-tomando su mano-¿Porque habría de mentirte?.

➖Y-Yo-empezó a llorar.

El la atrajo cálidamente, para darle un abrazo, y ella ocultándose entre su pecho, sintiéndose querida, pero a la vez tenia dudad, pero prefería confiar en el ciegamente que creer que todo lo que decían era la verdad; a él no le convenía que ella supiese la verdad, algo que no se imagino fue eso de quien conocía como su mejor amigo y la humillación que le hizo pasar; tal vez estuviese arrepentido por jugar con el de esa forma pero otra era meterse con la chica que le gustaba y eso no iba perdonárselo.

➖Isa ya no llores-dándole consuelo-Mejor sonreía que así te ves hermosa.

➖Idiota-se burló pero no dejaba de llorar.

**_¡Y aquí termina el capítulo del día!._**

**_💐Como les gusta esta historia, solo adelanto que posiblemente aparezca el padre de Levi y la persona que hizo que Eren se fuese (o tal vez no)💐._**

**_Gracias por leerme ^^y pronto actualizare._**


	18. Un pequeño error

A veces por más que uno quiera detener el dolor no se puede hacerlo, así que las heridas siempre están presenten, se abren y sangran, una y otra vez, pero si esas heridas prevalecen, también pueden curarse.

Lo mejor de todo era que una azabache abría la puerta de su departamento y un castaño cargando en su espalda aun ebrio azabache, que se encontraba en inconsciencia total.

➖Siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir y ayudarme con Levi-apenada.

➖Descuida Mikasa-tranquilo-Se ve que no tolera el alcohol y parecía que quería olvidar algo.

➖Sería lógico que lo hiciera-sabiendo lo que quería decir.

➖En fin donde lo acuesto-ignorando lo que dijo.

➖Por aquí-aun despierta.

Le indico donde era el cuarto del azabache y entrando con cuidado se dirigió a su cama, donde lo acostó con delicadeza y la azabache, le agradecía mucho, en cambio el, debía irse, despidiéndose de su amiga y dejándola que se hiciera cargo de su primo, mientras el castaño salía de la habitación, para irse.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

No quería levantarse a pesar de que su despertador ya hubiese sonado la alarma desde hace unos treinta minutas antes, y por más que quisiera, no quería salir de la cama y se escondía debajo de las sabanas, con un dolor de cabeza que ni el mismo aguantaba, maldiciendo a la hora en que se le ocurrió aceptar beber y ganar, para ver quien aguantaba más con la bebida, contra la loca de lentes,

La azabache entro con unas pastillas y de paso una bandeja llena de comida, para que se desayunara en esos momentos.

La tuvo que dejar a un lado, para empezar a destapar a su primo.

➖¡Vamos enano!-forcejeando.

➖¡No quiero!-aferrándose a ellas,

➖¡No seas necio!-tirando más de ellas.

➖¡Deja de molestar!-poniendo más fuerza en el agarre.

➖¡Deja de comportarte como un niño chiquito!¡-no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

➖Vete casa andante!-ignorando su comentario.

La gran lucha por que se parara de la cama.

_**(...)**_

Sentado en el sofá se encontraba y más con su cobija y su cojín pero leyendo cómodamente y su prima regresando con las compras.

➖Veo que ya estas mejor-burlándose.

➖Cállate-sin despegar la vista de su lectura,

Paso para ir a la cocina y dejar las compras.

➖¡Me compraste mis galletas!-curioso.

➖¡Si enano!-sacando de las bolsas lo que trajo.

➖¡Más te vale o me como tus dulces!-bajando su libro.

En eso tocaron el timbre y fue abrir la azabache ya que se notaba que su primo no lo haría para nada; en el momento en que abrió frente a ella estaba la peli café de lentes más que alterada y entrando.

➖Alguien de ustedes me puede decir que hice anoche-algo agitada por correr.

Ninguno le entendió pero el azabache se quedó quieto al hacer memoria, como la chica alterada, porque ninguno recordaba como carajos habían llegado a su casa y esto fue lo que sucedió.

_**Flash back.**_

_Una vez empezaron a tomar algunas copas, bueno hay que decir que le entraron duro al alcohol dos personitas, una por indicadora, y la otro, para callarla de una buena vez (si amig s fueron Hanji y Levi quienes se retaron a beber)._

_Pero como ninguno era tolerante al alcohol pues se pusieron una buena de aquellas, que para que les cuento,_

_Por eso la chica de lentes se levantó y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón, haya que decir que no lo hacía mal._

_(Esta será su canción Jejeje)_

_ watch?v=ZJL4UGSbe_

_Claro que no tan entonada pero algo era algo, y mientras le echaban porras los que estaban presentes, el azabache solo se recargo en el hombro de un castaño, algo que el noto y viéndolo tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, como de paso sus párpados cerrándose._

➖_Mikasa creo que es hora de que se vayan a casa-con su tono serio._

➖_Si creo que tienes razón-levantándose-iré afuera a pedir un taxi._

_Y saliendo ella se quedaron ellos tres, ya que un rubio se levantó a hacerle coro a su amiga y ambos cambiaron de canción por una mejor. (Abajo pero imaginándose que ellos son)_

_ watch?v=tSRObg9ugWs_

_El castaño movió al azabache para levantarse y al momento de que intento levantarlo, el azabache le pareció lo más hermoso como atractivo ser que había visto en su vida (borracho) aparte de que en la mañana no fue inevitable no perderse entre sus ojos y en esos momentos los estaba viendo de nuevo y por impulso se levantó con dificultad pero tomándolo por sorpresa, termino besándolo._

_Para que al volver la azabache se encontrara a su primo inconsciente y en la espalda del castaño._

_Sin contar que en el momento en que salieron todos arrastrando a la castaña y el rubio ayudándola a levantarse, pero como pasaba por ahí un chico alto, de piel trigueña, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones; ese chico pasaba por ahí cuando lo vio la peli café y como le pareció lindo como guapo y así olvidaba a su ex, pues diremos que se le lanzo encima terminado en el piso y besándolo, con un rubio sorprendido que se le bajo el alcohol y tres personita subiendo al taxi._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ambos recordaron y el azabache se le cayó el libro con su mirada perdida, como ella se sentó algo perdida también y la azabache los miraba confundida.

➖¡Que hice!-gritaron al unísono y rojos.

Ahora ni ella sabía que les había pasado a los dos.

En esos momentos deseaban que la tierra se los tratara, desaparecer y borrarse del mapa.

_**Y aquí termina la actualización del día ^^❤**_


	19. Mi dolor es tu recuerdo

La fiesta o la ida al karaoke, mejor dicho, fue algo loca, lo admitía un castaño, a pesar de haber llegado a su departamento, y poniéndose una playera, para dormir; aun recordaba esos bonitos ojos que lo cautivaron esa mañana.

Unos ojos de color grisáceos-azulados, eran bellos y también era hermoso, algo que pensaba, era en ese azabache, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su manera de actuar. En un solo día conocer facetas tan diferentes, le intrigaba un poco saber cómo era en realidad, pero tampoco se hacía ilusiones, posiblemente era algo pasajero, como ese beso, de hace rato.

Un beso que sintió muy dulce, y a la vez tímido, aunque estuviese borracho, fue tímido.

Lo recordaría porque un beso así no se olvidaba, y aunque el azabache no lo recordara, estaría bien, ni siquiera sabía el si le agradaba tener una relación con un chico o le daría asco saberlo.

Mejor ahora que sabía que era primo de su casi hermana, intentaría ser alguien cercano, empezando por ser un amigo.

Se acostó en su cama.

Aunque nadie lo supiera, ni sus amigos más cercanos, aun recordaba con dolor esa persona que lo lastimó demasiado.

Siempre era la misma pregunta.

¿Porque jugo con él y con sus sentimientos?

No sabía la respuesta, ya que nunca se la dio, ni una sola explicación, solo su silencio, le hizo daño.

Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, para dormir y olvidarlo, otro noche más.

**_En la mañana._**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, al escuchar el sonido de la alarma, estirando uno de su brazos, para buscará su celular y apagarla.

Claro que en esos momentos, escucho como golpes provenientes de arriba, pensado que habrá pasado ahora.

Se levantó con pereza y casi arrastrando los pies, bostezo, para girar la perilla y abrir la puerta.

Así era su rutina, pero ese día tenia aun que empezar a volver a acostumbrarse a vivir en ese departamento, de nuevo, solo, sin nadie que amanecer a su lado, de segura uno de sus vecinos, volvería a preguntarle una vez que lo vieran:

_➖"Que fue de ese joven encantador que siempre venia"._

Ya los podía escuchar, pero era normal, así que yendo a la cocina, busco la tetera y abriendo la llave del grito, la empezó a llenar, y veía como el agua caía, recordándole, por un momento ese día, y cuñado lleno, cerro, la llave, para colocarla en la estufa, encenderla y esperar a que se calentará, para poder tomar un poco de café y despertarse, y pensar positivamente.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá y miro el marco abajo, el mismo lo hizo, pero volviendo a levantarlo, observo la fotografía, donde se veía feliz, sonriendo, abrazado de aquella persona, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima y en ese momento el bendito celular sonó, para dejarla e ir a buscar su celular en su habitación.

Por suerte lo encontró y contesto rápido.

➖Bueno-sin ver quien era.

➖Eren-con su típico tono de voz alegre.

➖Jean-decepción.

➖No-se notaba su molestia en su tono de voz-¡Pues claro que soy yo idiota!.

➖¿Y que sucedió para que me llamarás?-confundido porque no era normal.

➖Como... ¡Tiene que pasar algo para que uno llame a su amigo!-ofendido.

➖Contigo si-intentando no burlarse.

➖Gosh...sabes si de casualidad Marco te llamo-con el tono meloso.

➖Jean te aclaro que Marco nunca me llamaría porque al único al que está disponible es a ti-de nuevo lo soportaría.

➖¡Maldito Marco!-molesto.

➖¡¿Ahora que les paso!?-suspiro.

➖Algo que no entendería s suicida-desviando su atención-Sabes... ¿cuánto cuesta una prueba de embarazo, de casualidad?.

➖¡Y me dices a mi idiota!-mostrando un tono de dureza-¡Acaso se te olvido que eres especial!. ¡No usaron protección!.

➖¡Fue un error vale!-angustiándose.

➖Esperaba me un momento-abriendo uno de sus cajones.

No se podía con él y tuvo que buscar de emergencia un papelito, que tenía, por culpa de su amigo Armin, era un recibo de una farmacia.

Así que le dio el costo de lo que costaba en esa farmacia.

➖¡Me salvaste suicida!-lloriqueando de felicidad.

➖Espero que sea negativo-seriedad ante todo.

➖Yo igual-y colgó.

No era raro que le pidieran ayuda exactamente a él; era dude los pocos que sabía de esa condición, en algunos hombre era posible que pudieran quedar embarazados, era una condición ya normal en la sociedad, pero era difícil saberlo, sin un chequeo.

Para su suerte era comprensible, era hijo de un médico, y por lo tanto su padre le explico muchas veces de esa condición, así que estuvo al lado de sus amigos, cuando se los confirmaron, más porque él fue literalmente, que los llevo, a que se realizaran un chequeo.

Pero en ese momento, supo el que no era uno de esos hombre, por lo tanto no podría darle un familia, a su novio en ese entonces; habían planeado tanto un futuro, aunque eso fue una ilusión y en su mano con su celular, fue a su galería de fotos, ya que aunque debía haberlo hecho hace tiempo, no pudo hacerlo y termino viendo la única foto que tenia de él, la que logro salvar y rescatar.

La observo, detenidamente y pensó en esos momentos que pasaron juntos, los buenos y los malos, las promesas, las risas, todo y cada uno de esos y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, pero ene l momento que vio una unas gotas en la pantalla, se dio cuenta y amando su celular, solo lo dejo en la cama y empezó a limpiarse.

➖¿Porque me hiciste eso?-dolido ante todo-¡Yo te amaba mucho!...¡¿ Porque me hiciste eso Marcel?!... ¡¿porque a mí?!.

Él se preguntaba mientras la tetera empezaba hacer ruidos desde la cocina, y en el departamento, eran los únicos sonidos que se oía, a lo que fue una vez un departamento lleno de vida y luz.

**_🌟🌟¡Y aquí _****_la actualización!._**

**_¡Perdón por tardar, pero no sabía cómo subir este capítulo y ahora logre hacerlo!_******

**_¡Esto es uno de los tanto misterios de doler que hay pero posiblemente eso será, lo único que bastará para hacer que la relación entre Eren y Levi se fortaleza!._******

**_¡Gracias por leer!.🌟🌟_**


	20. El dolor de otros

Los días pasaron, las semana igual, como un mes en si paso, y para entonces, un azabache cada vez que veía al castaño, o estaban juntos, no entendía, ni comprendía, como es que el mismo se ponía nervioso o de repente le ganaba un fuerte sonrojo al tenerlo cerca, causando que le pegara o le diera una patada, para que se alejará y causaba la risa de este, porque era lindo verlo, según ese chico.

Su prima noto todo ese cambio y suponía algo, pero como ella era especial, no sabía si sería buena idea echarles una mano; sabia como era su amigo y su primo, aunque eso le asustaba.

No los quería ver lastimados a ninguno.

Y en cambio una chica de lentes, evitaba a toda costa molestar a cierto azabache, no desde que la maldito y la amenazaba para golpearla y matarla en el proceso.

➖Eso es todo clase-cerrando su maletín.

Salió el maestro del infierno y todos respiraron, para empezar a hablar, tenían un descanso de veinte minutos, en lo que empezaba su próxima clase.

➖¡Oye Levi!, ¿qué harás el día de hoy?-se acercó una chica de ojos azules.

➖Nada-la miro.

➖¡¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?!-notando que estaban los demás en un rincón.

La verdad no quería porque estaría el castaño, pero él estaba más ocupado escuchando reclamos de arte de un chico que estaba lloriqueando, y le pegaba.

➖Lo hará Historia-se acercó su prima y le toco el hombro.

➖Estaré ahí-tranquilo.

➖¡Qué bueno!-sonriendo.

Se retiró y el la miro.

➖Ahora si dime que pasa contigo últimamente-acusándolo con la mirada.

➖Nada choza andante-solo para evitar contestarle.

➖¡Si claro!, enano-se acercó de más hasta estar a la altura de su rostro-Sé que te pones nervioso y te sonrojado cada vez que estas cerca de Eren.

No había modo de zafarse de la verdad, por más que el pudiera, tenía razón y no lo sabía, realmente, no lo sabía, y le estaba preocupando, demasía diremos.

➖¡Yo si se!-se acercó con su sonrisa triunfante.

➖¡Iluminados cuatro ojos!-sin darle importancia.

➖Es sencillo todas esas reacciones-acomodándose los lentes y se acercó a su oído para susúrrale-¡Estas enamorado de Erencito!.

Abrió sus ojos y la chica se alejó sonriendo, lo dejo impactado, y su prima la vio irse, aun le preocupaba esa sonrisa, pero al ver que se levantaba y se iba, con la mirada gacha, lo siguió.

(...)

Estaba en la terraza y veía el cielo, aun pensando que no era posible, que él estuviese enamorado, era imposible, no era posibles sentir eso, menos el, no iba a caer de nuevo; el amor no era para él, lo comprobó con aquel una vez fue su amigo y lo traicionó de esa manera, lo lastimó y no iba a pasar de nuevo por ello.

➖Eren-serio.

➖En serio Erwin no quiero hablar de el-se recargo en la barda.

Como estaba en un punto oculto, no lo vieron, aunque tampoco lo escucho salir, pero se quedó ahí quieto, ya que le llamo la atención, la mirada no llena de luz, ni de emoción del castaño, era una melancólica, la misma que él tuvo, después de lo que paso.

➖Lo sé bien, pero es necesario que lo confrontes-suspiro-Sé que volvió y no puede huir.

➖¡¿Armin lo sabe?!-sin verlo.

➖¡Tú crees que si Armin se entera de que ese tipo te hizo daño de verdad estaría tan tranquilo!-dándose la vuelta-Lo conocemos y haría algo para vengarte, una forma de retribuir todo lo que has hecho por él.

➖Gracias por no decirle-suspiro para voltearse.

➖Pensarlo no te haría mal-encaminándose de vuelta a dentro.

Se quedó ahí y miro hacia la hermosa vista que se alzaba, de unas casa y algunos edificios, no tan altos, pero dando paz y tranquilidad.

➖Oí-lo pateó.

➖¡Auch!-se dejó caer de rodillas, al sentir esa patada.

Se giró y observo al azabache, que lo miraba de una manera extraña.

➖¿Porque fue eso?-algo adolorido.

➖Me molesto ver esa mirada patética de tu rostro-viéndolo aun el piso.

➖¿Escuchaste?-levantándose.

➖No mucho y no me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas-desviando la mirada.

Lo miro y noto algo más, pero no sabía que era.

➖¡¿Levi crees en el amor?!-preguntando de la nada.

➖¡Que estupidez dices!-sorprendido pero sin hacerlo notorio.

➖¡O lo has sentido alguna vez!-esperando aje le contestará,

No le llego repuesta, porque era sencilla esa respuesta, se sintió mal por recordar que su semblante cambio a uno triste y sus ojos lo decían todo, aunque su expresión sin emoción, decía lo contrario.

➖Ya entiendo-se acercó y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

➖O-Oye...mocoso-abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y era cálido.

No le contrastó y se dejó llevar por ese abrazo.

Algo que tenían los dos en común, era que ambos, se habían enamorada de la persona equivocada, y de haber creído, para salir lastimados, de diferentes maneras; su corazón roto de ambos, no tenía arreglo y las cicatrices ahí estaban aun.

(...)

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, decidieron saltarse clases, por ahora era lo mejor.

➖Se llama Farlan-miro el cielo-Era mi mejor amigo y con el único que contaba, nunca pensé que sintiera algo más allá de amistad, pero así fue y creí que el también sentía lo mismo, pero no fue así.

Nunca lo sintió y me lo hizo creer, hasta que descubrí que el muy maldito me engañaba, con una pelirroja teñida y estúpida.

➖¿Qué hiciste cuando eso paso?-lo observo.

➖¡Lo humille enfrente de todos!-cerro sus ojos y no le dio importancia-¡De un Ackerman nadie se burla y menos de mí!.

➖Me hubiese encantado tener el valor de hacer algo parecido-se sintió patético-En cambio yo huir al saber que la persona que pensé que me amaba, me traicionada, no solo una vez, si no varias veces.

➖¿Cuál es su nombre?-los abrió y volteo a verlo-Para que estés así mocoso.

➖Su nombre es Marcel-volteo y se encontró con la mirada del azabache.

➖¡Y todo empezó por!-sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

➖¡Porque en ese entonces descubrí que nunca le iba a poder dar un hijo!-viendo sus ojos también¡-No soy como esos chicos que tiene matriz y pueden dar a luz, por eso lo hizo, porque le era poco cosa y él se merecía alguien mejor!.

➖¡Idiota!-corto el contacto para recargarse en su hombro-De verdad ninguno de ellos nos merecía.

➖Ahora que lo pienso-lo dejo y junto su cabeza con la de él, de esa forma-¡No nos merecían ninguno!.

Y así se quedaron un rato más, pensando en cómo es que ambos tenían algo en común, y ese era el dolor de las personas que les hicieron daño.( aclaro que esta imagen fue la unica que logre encontrar, habia visto otra, pero no logre encontrarla).

**_🐾/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perdón, por el retraso, pero aquí tiene este hermoso y maravilloso capítulo que espero que les gu/em/spanste.🐾_**


	21. Cinco años suficientes

El tiempo pasa, las amistades crecen, las salidas con los amigos se hacen más frecuentes, el acercamiento entre dos personas es notorio para todos los demás, que pueden apreciar con claridad, como esa amistad, esconde algo más, pero como solo dos personas saben, es imposible que se de ese paso, si no olvidan, y se dan la oportunidad, o eso era antes.

Aunque muchos han cambiado, también hay otras personas que lo han hecho en otra parte.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no sean cosas buenas, lo contrario, en algunos, no en todos.

Una pelirroja camina de manera tranquila, se había ido a estudiar a la universidad, hace menos de dos meses al extranjero. Tenía que seguir adelante y siempre podría contar con su novio, a pesar de que él estuviese lejos, la apoyaba, aun así, de vez en cuando lo extrañaba.

Paso a comprar algunas cosas para su despensa, aún tenía dinero que papa le enviaba, pero debía conseguir un empleo, para poder tener algo, ya había tenido antes empleo, buena paga, pero en esos momento será difícil, encontrar.

Paro en el alto, esperaba el cambio, y aun los coches pasaban.

Sentía una familiaridad, pero era la misma que sentía, cuando se cambiaba de hogar, desde pequeña, ahora era por ella misma.

Atrás de ella, una chica de cabellos naranjas, venía por su celular peleando, con su novio, alguien que actuaba como el azabaches, pero a cada rato se andaba mordiendo la lengua, sacándole sangre.

➖¡Si estaré ahí!...¡no empieces de nuevo!... ¡que si estaré ahí!-resignados a no zafarse-¡Oye! ¡!ya tengo que colgar!... ¡Te quiero mucho!...chau.

Lo malo de ser ella, la pelirroja la miro, era inevitable no hacerlo.

Del otro lado, un azabache estaba esperando a cierto castaño, se recargo un poco en la pared, miraba su celular, para ver la hora, cada dos minutos; pensaba que lo dejaría plantado, pero él no era si, y se le iba esa idea loca de su cabeza, aunque se preguntaba si no le había pasado nada.

Tan distraído estaba que unos brazos lo rodearon de la cintura desde atrás y eso lo sorprendió, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran de un rubor rosado, pero sabía quién era y sentía su corazón latir, muy fuerte.

➖Perdona por llegar tarde-con su tono de voz infantil-¡Me perdonas Levi!.

➖Mocoso-con un tono muy meloso-Me debes mucho este día por hacerme esperar tanto. Y tal vez te perdone.

➖¡¿Y a dónde quiere ir esta vez mi Levi?!-sonriendo y colocando su mejilla contra la suya.

➖Mmm...déjame ver- pensativo y juguetón.-¡¿Traes suficiente dinero?!.

➖¡Nunca salgo sin dinero extra!-afirmándolo-¡Todo por complacer a mi Levi!.

➖Entonces...¡Vamos!-viendo que cambiaba de color.

Agarró una de sus manos, para entrelazarla con la suya y deshaciendo el abrazo, empezaron a caminar.

Era algo normal, para la gente ver ese tipo de afecto, ya no era la gran cosa que las personas del mismo sexo se demostrarán afecto, aunque en esos dos, su atmósfera, era demasiado tierna, porque ambos lo eran, aun con sus formas de ser, la ternura inundaba el aire.

El castaño y el azabache, llevaban saliendo casi tres años; mejor dicho, tres años hermosos.

Y hoy era un día lindo para pasarlo juntos, ya que sus carreras casi no los dejaba pasar tiempo juntos.

Del otro lado hicieron lo mismo la gente, solo que la peli naranja los vio, ya que iban en sentido contrario, saludo sonriéndoles, y siguió su camino, como ellos repitieron misma acción; aunque una pelirroja ni los noto, por venir en lo suyo, pero era algo normal.

Su teléfono sonó y contesto una vez estuvo del otro lado.

➖Farlan-sonriendo.-Si, estoy bien ¿y tu?... ¡Me alegro mucho!...¡! Claro que iré en vacaciones... Lo sé, todo depende de mi condición y horarios... ¡eres malo!... ¡Te amo mucho!... Si... te amo... chau.

Se sentía feliz, pero acaso sabia ella que su novio, era un mentiroso, nunca lo sabría, o si, quien sabe, todo puede pasar, ya que el mundo es muy pequeño, y a veces, las sorpresas pequeñas, llegan cuando menos te lo esperas.

_**He aquí el capítulo del día, solo les dejo esta hermosa reseña, para subir el otro y explicar ¿cómo sucedieron las cosas entre Eren y Levi?.**_

_**Será como un breve descanso, para lo que se viene después.**_

_**¡Y con esto los dejo! ?**_


	22. Y estoy empezando a querer

**En estos momentos volveremos al inicio donde comenzó su relación, donde se dieron esa oportunidad de amar de nuevo.**

**Aunque posiblemente la que termine uniéndolos será la linda Petra. **

El día empieza y vemos a nuestro querido azabache, desayunando y viendo como la loca, digo, si querida prima, corría de un lado a otro, preocupada por arreglarse, por peinarse, que su maquillaje estuviese en su lugar, que su bolso tuviera todo.

Hoy iría a una importante entrevista de trabajo.

La veía y se reía, después de todo, él no tenía problema, termino la escuela en un año, digo la universidad, ella tres años después, eran Ackerman, ellos era unos genios, aunque hay que decir que estaba de vago por ahora, disfrutando de unas vacaciones, recomendadas por su amiga loca.

Aun no tenía noticias de cierto chico castaño, que siempre le llamaba a la misma hora, mancha mensajes cada ocho minutos, y él se los contestaba, era un ritual, una simple rutina de ellos, y estaba vez se había levantado temprano, bañado y arreglado, sin contar que había conseguido la dirección de donde trabajaba supuestamente, ya que iba a ser médico y eso tardaba años, por todo lo que lleva, pero como su padre era médico y su hermano también, pues casi no importaba

Eran un don serlo, un gen, aunque, durante dos día, no lo contacto.

Malo, muy malo, y ahora iría a reclamarle.

➖**¡**Oye tú, no te quedes ahí!-molesta.

➖**¡**Déjame de molestar Mikasa!-acabando-Aparte no puedo llevarte, debo ir a ver a alguien.

➖**¡**Deja en paz a Eren!-dándose cuenta-¡Pareces peor que su novio!,

➖**¿**Novio?-la miro confundido.

➖**¡**Pareces y te comportas como si lo fueses!-afirmándolo y dándole en la torre,

➖**¡**Eso nunca ha sido así!-molesto,

➖**¡**Entonces deja de actuar como uno!-viendo la hora-¡Luego hablamos!.

Agarró sus cosas y salió de ahí, cerrándose la puerta, dejando al azabache extrañado. Llamo de inmediato a una amiga, la más cercana, para verse en un restaurante de comida rápida, y poder hablar de ello.

No podía contárselo a ninguno de los chicos, eran algo, como decirlo, inseguros y no sabían de ese tema, pero más importante, estaban lejos y ocupados, en sus carreras.

Logro reunirse con ella, lo estaba esperando y le sonrió.

➖Me alegra de verte Levi-san-son su tono amable de siempre-¡¿Y de que quería hablar?!,

➖Hola Petra-se sentó-Sabes que eres la única a la que le conté de Farlan.

➖**¡**Y a Eren!-regañándolo de nuevo-¡No lo olvides!.

➖Como sea-haciéndose el loco con ese tema-Y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

➖Levi-cambio su expresión a una más seria-Eso no pasara. Si lo dices por Eren, creo que él es el indicado para ti.

➖Yo no hablaba...- interrumpido.

➖Soy tu amiga y te diré esto-sonando comprensiva pero mala vez era honesta-No puedes cambiar el hecho de que sientes algo por Eren. Y sé que al también le pasa lo mismo, pero tienen los dos miedo.

No está mal tener miedo, pero se están quitando la oportunidad de ser felices, no hablo solo por ti, sino también por Eren.

Hubo un silencio, ya que él no sabía que decirle, así que ordenaron algo para poder dar tiempo a la charla.

Así, una vez ordenaron, esperarían a que llegase su comida.

➖Petra...suponiendo que me gusta Eren-dando una hipótesis-Crees que yo pueda darle esa oportunidad, sabiendo que el sigue enamorado de ese tipo.

➖Levi-solo sonrío-¡Eren no ama a Marcel, ya no!.

¡Te ama a ti!. ¡Pero entiende que no es fácil, para ninguno!.

Y aparte tú tienes miedo de amarlo, porque te recuerda a ese chico y lo que te hizo.

➖**¡**Él no es Farlan!-molesto porque lo insinuar,

➖**¡**Exacto!-dando en el clavo-¡Él no es como ese chico y lo sabes!.

Se quedó callado, y ella contenta porque por fin le haría ver que podía ser feliz.

_**En otro lado.**_

Un castaño comía de la manera más tranquila, cuando se sentó a su lado cierto chico que lo miro..

➖Jean ¿que quieres ahora?-tomando un sorbo de su soda.

➖Hablar de L-sonando serio-¡Seguirás huyendo de tus sentimientos hacia a él o tendrás los pantalones para ir y confesarse de una maldita vez!.

➖Eres idiota-sintiéndose molesto pero tenía razón-Como quieres que le diga...¡Levi me gustas! ¡y quisiera que fueras mi novio!.

➖**¡**Así de sencillo se lo dices tarado!-sonando lógico.

➖Es complicado Jean-resignados a no hacerlo-El me ve como un amigo, nunca me dará esa oportunidad.

➖**¡**Los dos son idiotas!-levantándose-Debería de hacerlo, o pretendes vivir a la sombra de ese recuerdo, y la relación que tuviste con Marcel.

➖No empieces-ignorándolo.

No dijo más y se fue yendo de ahí, ya que no podía con él, menos cuando se portaba en su plan, no me molesten.

En cambio suspiro el castaño, miro su celular y tenía un mensaje del azabache.

**Levi:**

¿dónde carajos estas?.

¡Y porque demonios no me contestas mocoso de mierda!

**?****ￂﾠ****07:15 am**

Seria largo para a él, debía contestarle pero si lo hacía debía estar seguro, que era momento de aclare todo de una buena vez.

**Eren:**

lo siento mucho, he tendió trabajo._

**Levi:**

¡ya era hora mocoso de mierda!.

¡¿Tenemos que hablar?¡

**Eren:**

Donde quiere vernos.

**Levi:**

en el parque,

cerca de la fuente,

en veinte minutos.

**Eren: **

estaré ahí. _

**Levi: **

más te vale o te matare.

U_U

**Eren: **

O_O ahí estaré, ✔ visto

No volvió a enviar ningún mensaje más, ya que era hora o nunca.

_**Y aquí llegamos en este capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer ^_^**_


	23. Confesiones parte I

En el parque, cerca de la fuente, esperaba el castaño, a que llegara el azabache.

Estaba algo ansioso e impaciente, ya que necesitaba armarse de valor para poder confesarse,

Lo haría de una vez por todas, para dejar de escapar, aunque no era el único que tendría que hacerlo.

El azabache debía aclarar ciertas cosas, en el camino, se encontró con la loca de su amiga, que lo miro y lo detuvo, impaciente, debía llegar y la mando al carajo, claro esta que ella misma decidió seguirlo.

➖**¡¿**Enano vas a ir a ver a tu novio?!-conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Se detuvo y apretando los puños, se volteo a verla.

➖Escucha cuatro ojos... ¡Eren no es mi novio!... Aun-susurro para sí mismo.

➖**¡**Creí que lo eran!-confundida-Con eso de que siempre se la pasan juntos... bueno, ¡es una lástima!.

Ella se despidió corriendo, ya que se dio cuenta de algo.

El siguió su camino y corrió para poder llegar, se le hacía tarde por culpa de la loca, y él no era así, nunca llegaba tarde, menos cuando se trataba del castaño. Eso era algo que nunca se planteó hacer, dejarlo plantado, nunca, porque hacerlo, ya que nunca lo ha dejado solo, desde que supo que ambos tenían tanto en común.

Con ese tiempo se ha dado cuenta, ha entendido, gracias a todos los mocosos, o amigos que ha hecho, aun se pregunta, ¿cómo lo soportan?, cuando él es grosero, pero recuerda os palabras sabias de ese niño rubio, que a veces confunde por una chica.

_**"Es porque para nosotros eres un buen amigo, un amigo que vale mucho, y queremos verte feliz, y todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, nos ha molestado, humillado, hecho menos, también lastimado, perdimos a algunos familiares, pero eso no impide que nos apoyemos entre nosotros... Creo que es por eso que nos llaman a veces chicos raros o suicidas, por las locuras que hacemos",**_

Era alguien que tuvo razón, su prima tenía razón en algo, y sabia que a veces huía, eso era lo mejor de haber huido, haberse ido con ella, lo ayudo a entender y superar todo lo que llevaba con el encima, a saber en quien debía confiar y dar su amistad.

Llego y no lo encontró, pensó que se había ido y se sentó, para descansar, pero alguien le daba una soda enfrente de él y como tenía la cabeza gacha al alzarla, miro quien era esa persona, se sorprendió un poco al ver al castaño.

➖Pensé...-callándose.

➖Sabes que nunca me iría sin esperarte-le sonrió.-Toma, necesitas beber ya que por lo que veo ¡estas fatal!,

➖Tsk-fingió molestia por lo dicho pero estaba sediento.

Se quedaron callados, mientras terminaban de beber sus sodas, mientras el azabache se recuperaba, y así le daba tiempo para decir lo que tenía que decir pero se le adelanto cierta persona.

➖Sabes Levi he estado pensado mucho en ciertas cosas-dejando a un lado su soda-En especial recordando todo lo que pase con Marcel...y me doy cuenta que en realidad solo estaba aferrado a alguien que ni me quería y nunca lo hizo.

Lo escucho y decidió no decir nada.

➖Hay algo que no te conté esa vez-cerros sus ojos para abrirlos de nuevo-¿porque no veo a mi madre?, es porque no sé dónde está ella... mi padre se encargó de separarme de ella...

_**Flash back.**_

_Ese día, iba acabando de tomar su leche, colocándose su mochila, su mama le dio su lunch, mientras le dio un abrazo y un beso en la fuente, dejándolo desconcertado._

_Escucha Eren, debes portarte bien-sonriéndoles maternalmente-¡Se un buen niño!...¡y hagas lo que hagas nunca dejes de ser quien eres mi pequeño!._

_Mama ¿pasa algo?-extrañado._

_Nada mi niño-abrazándolo reteniendo las ganas de llorar-Es que hoy me levante sentimental ¡y sabes que te quiero!¡y te amo!._

_Lo sé-sonriéndoles para abrazarla-¡yo también te quiero mucho mami! ¡y nunca dejaré de quererte!._

_Le costó trabajo separe de él, pero al hacerlo, lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de mama, y sus ojos tristes, algo que no entendió, al subir al autobús escolar, que lo dejaría en el jardín de niños._

_Al acabar el día, su papa lo recogió en su auto, pero en vez de ir a casa, se fue por otro camino._

_**¿**__Adónde vamos papa?-confundido._

_Vamos de viaje-limitándose a decirle solo eso._

_**¡¿**__Y mama?!-extrañado de no verla._

_Ella no vendrá con nosotros-manteniendo su tono serio._

_¿Por qué?-mirándolo._

_**¡**__No me hagas preguntas!-prestando atención al camino._

_En todo el trayecto no dijo nada._

_Aun cuando llegaron a otra casa, donde afuera se encontraba una mujer, con un chico a su lado, y unas personas más._

_Bajando del auto, el seguí extrañado, más cuando esa mujer se acercó a abrazar a su papa, y lo beso._

_**¿**__Dónde está mama?-haciéndose para atrás._

_Lo miraron y en la puerta había una niña de cabellos rubios, con su hermana mayor que lo miraron y la tenía agarrada de la mano, el otro niño, solo miro al pequeño._

_Eren ella es Dina, mi esposa y tu madre-acercándose._

_Mientes...¡ella no es mi mama!-poniéndose a la defensiva-¡Quiero a mi mama!._

_Quería abrazarlo para calmarlo, pero al estar diciendo que quería a su mama, lo termino hartando, ella solo se metió a la casa, y afuera su hijo se quedó solo para ver a su papa con odio._

_**¡**__Escúchame bien Eren, y que te quede claro!-serio y molesto-¡Ahora eres hijo de Dina!, ¡y tu mama dejara de serlo!, ¡nunca la volverás a ver!¡y no quiero que la menciones nunca!._

_Lo soltó y empezó a llorar, pero se acercó la niña corriendo al zafarse de su hermana, y lo abrazo, como el otro pequeño lo miro._

_**¡**__Te odio papa!-diciéndoselo de nuevo._

_Él se pasó de largo, y se acercó a ellos._

_**¡**__Historia ve adentro!-serio._

_Pero primo...- no lo querían soltar._

_Historia ven acá-la separó con cuidado su hermana-Vamos adentro, luego hablas con él._

_Pero-la jalón su hermana a la altura para susurrarle._

_Él va a necesitarnos y es mejor que se calme un poco-sonriéndole._

_Se fueron adentro, pero aun así lo volteo a ver mientras se metía a la casa._

_En cambio el otro lo agarró para abrazarlo._

_Ya no llores-lo entendía bien-Algún día encontraremos a tu mama...pero debes ser fuerte por ella._

_Empezó a calmarse pero aun así no cambiaba nada._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

➖Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi madre-sintiendo como agarró su mano.-Descubrí que mi padre dejo a mi madre, porque no estaban casados, para casarse con su viejo amor y que tenía un hijo.

➖Eren-siendo comprensivo.

➖Se casó Dina Fritz Reiss. Con la tía de Historia, por eso conozco la conozco-sonando sincero con el-Mi hermano se llama Zeke, fue el único que me dio su apoyo en ese entonces y el único que me sigue ayudando a encontrar a mi madre.

El azabache no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, recordando cómo era todo con su padre, y se sentía feliz de saber que alguien como el castaño lo entendiera, lo comprendiera, que tuvieran tanto en común y de paso se sentía feliz, de amar a alguien como él.

Se sentía contento de saber que se abría solo a él de esa manera, y por una vez, haría una excepción.

➖Mi padre engañaba a mi madre con varias mujeres, siendo un niño lo supe siempre, porque lo descubrí una vez que volví a casa temprano-entendiéndolo mejor que nadie y contándole sobre su padre.-Mama lo sabía pero lo toleraba por mí, creyendo que podría manejarlo son que lo supiese, hasta que le pego, fue cuando me enoje, reclamándole todo y por eso lo dejo, cuando quiso pegarme a mí.

➖Levi-lo volteo a ver y noto su mirada triste.

➖Nos mudamos con mis tíos, los padres de Mikasa-sintió como lo rodeaba en cálido abrazo-Yo no sé nada de mi padre, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, lo odio con todo mi ser, y te entiendo, tu odias al tuyo.

_**Ambos se entendían más que a nadie, eso era lo que los uniría.**_

_**Por eso subiré el próximo capítulo, los dejaré con la intriga de que pasa, pero dejo claro que después de eso, serán novios.**_

_**Besitos ^3^**_


	24. Confesiones parte II

El rato, se la pasaron caminando por el parque, tomados de las manos, les importaba pasar un momento a solas, ya que la final que se podía esperar de ellos, cuando momentos atrás se estaban contando algo que a nadie se le había ocurrido decir.

➖Eren te puedo decir algo-deteniéndose.

➖Claro que si-sonriéndole.

➖E-Es sobre mi padre...

_**Flash back.**_

_Ese día volvía muy normal y tranquilo, con una gran sonrisa._

_Traía en sus manos, el dibujo que había hecho de el con su familia, como el la veía, perfecta, amorosa._

_Entro a casa._

_Buscando a su madre, pero ella estaba fuera, había ido a ver a una amiga, y volvería tarde, así que fue al despacho de su papa, había visto su auto, así que supuso que estaba en casa._

_Al ir, no lo encontró, y decidió subir arriba, para ver si estaba su padre, en su cuarto, hay que decir que era muy extraño, por así decirlo, que el estuviese ahí._

_Cuando avanzaba escucho sonidos extraños, pero a pesar de esos sonidos, se acercó, escuchando la voz de una mujer, y la de su padre._

_Entre abrió la puerta, y lo vio en la cama, desnudos y riendo._

_➖¿Cuando te deshaces de esposa?-muy melosa._

_➖Pronto-sentándose-Es difícil... con mi hijo..._

_➖¡Tu hijo!-molesta-Ese mocoso debe saber que ya se puede cuidar solo. Tu problema es que tiene mucha influenza de su madre y lo mima demasiado, me doy cuenta._

_El la escuchaba, como el pequeño, no podía creer que la mujer que estaba con su papa, era su amiga, y de paso su tía, un amiga de su madre, o eso decía ella._

_➖Es mi hijo-serio-No lo entenderías._

_➖Claro que si-aguantándose-Si tú y yo tuviésemos un hijo, te podría demostrar como se creía un niño de la manera correcta... tu hijo debe aceptarlo, es parte de madurar o no._

_➖Si...-callándose al escuchar la puerta abrirse con un azotó._

_Tal vez era un niño, pero no era ningún tonto, estaba enojado y molesto._

_➖¡Así que era cierto!-molesto y con ojitos llorosos-¡Eres un mentiroso!...¡y ella es una puta!... el tío Kenny tenía razón... no te mereces a mama... ¡te odio!._

_Se fue de ahí corriendo._

_Se encerró en su cuarto con el teléfono de la casa, marco el número de su tío, que contesto._

_➖Hey-algo adormilado._

_➖Tío... tenías razón-con la voz entrecortada.-Papa...engaña a mama._

_➖Mocoso-con su tono serio-Debes encargaré de que tu madre lo sepa... Ella ya no debe estar con él, ni tú._

_Descuida le haré una visita pronto._

_➖Por favor tío ven-limpiándose las lágrimas._

_➖Se fuerte como te he enseñado-callándose.-Actúa normal, por ahora frente a tu mama... ¡entendido!._

_➖Si tío-haciendo caso a sus palabras._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

➖Después de ello, paso lo de mi padre y mi madre-mirando sus pies-No le dije a mama lo de mi tío...tampoco que mi tío le dio una visita el mismo día que nos fuimos... el vio todo...

➖Levi-se acercó y tomando su mentón, para alzarlo y lo verlo a los ojos-Tu tío tenía sus motivos... Creo que él sabía que tu padre era de esos pocos hombres y... era de esperarse... tiene una hermana que proteger... eso haría cualquiera.

➖Eren mi tío... es igual que un mafioso-con su tono cortante.

➖Y mi hermano no es un santo tampoco... menos siendo Reiss-hablando con un tono serio.-Ambos sabemos cómo son nuestras familias, pero ellos estanca nuestro lado.

➖Aún cuando tu propio padre sea un maldito-sin dejar de retarlo.

➖¡Nuestro padres serán unos malditos desgraciados!-respondiéndole-¡La vida se las cobrara o alguien, pero también están los que nos lastimado!.

➖¡Eren yo no amo a Farlan!/¡yo menos a Marcel!-al unísono.

Verde-dorado, contra unos ojos azules-grisáceos.

No se retractaban, ni sedán, mantenían las miradas fijas, sin perder contacto, igual que el día que se conocieron, ese día en las escaleras.

➖Eren-hablando firme-Yo...

➖Levi te quiero-interrumpiéndolo al sonar seguro en su palabras-No como un amigo, te quiero más que eso...

➖Idiota-sonrío, feliz de saber aquello-Yo te amo a ti. Me enamoraste hace tiempo... Con tu forma de ser, comportarte con todos tan positivamente, aunque disímiles que todo está bien, a pesar de que no es así y esa sonrisa que a veces odio.

➖Lo soy-lo miro con ternura-Sé que soy idiota, por no haberlo visto, pero llegue a amar un pequeño gruñón, serio y frio, pero que al final se preocupa por todos a su manera, que guarda su dolor, tras una coraza, que poco a poco deja ver, sin necesidad de decir nada, pero eso es lo que enamoró de ti, y tu forma de ser, yo te acepto como eres, y nada lo va a cambiar.

No había forma de decir nada más, las miradas y sus gestos lo decían todo, su forma de hablar también, las palabras sobraban.

En esos momentos, ninguno sabia, pero casi todos sus amigos se habían escondido, en diferentes puntos, viéndolos desde horas atrás, incluyendo a la azabache, que había conseguido su trabajo, pero también quería saber qué sucedería con ellos.

Era algo que esperaban muchos.

Y para suerte de ellas sucedió, observando como ambos, se acercaban.

Para fundirse un beso apasionado, que empezaba a intensificarse.

Y casi gritan las chicas, de la emoción, como felices por ellos, y yéndose, la azabache se retiraba del lugar contenta por ellos, ya al llegar a casa, lo interrogará a su modo para que se lo cuente, la peli naranja contenta de haberle dado ese empujón que necesitaban ambos.

Feliz, llamo por teléfono a su novio, mientras se alejaba contándole como había ido todo.

Una pareja se formo es dia, una pareja que nadie podria separar desde ese momento.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y **desde entonces son novios, terminado este capítulo.**

_**Aclaro, Kenny no hizo nada, o eso según pasa, quien sabe, ya saben cómo es ese Kenny, cuando se meten con su hermana Kushel o su sobrino, los cuida a su manera.**_

_**Ahora volveremos al presente, para poder explicar y seguir con lo que viene, ya que personajes del pasado aparecerán, incluyendo a los padres de ambos.**_

_**Con esto los dejo y disfruten de la lectura.**_


	25. Compromiso

Era un día muy especial para muchos.

La razón de tanto alboroto era porque ese día el castaño había decidido compartir el resto de su vida con su lado azabache, ese día le haría la propuesta, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de varios de sus amigos, para que todo saliera lo según planeado.

Llevo a su adorado novio, con la excusa para celebrar su tercer aniversario, para que todo estuviese pronto, y ese día se lo diría de una vez por todas.

Primero lo llevo a comer a un restaurante, el azabache no quería, se reusó al principio ya que no quería salir, olvide mencionar que vivian juntos, para ellos no fue tan difícil adaptarse al cambio, de hecho compraron una casa para ellos.

Con el dinero del castaño al asumir parte de la empresas de la familia de su hermano, le concedieron ese lugar cuando Historia y su hermana Frida, renunciaron al cargo, así que se lo concedieron, cosa que no dudo. El azabache estaba estudiando para ser chef, pero tenia un pasa tiempo con su prima, ambos se dedicaban a ayudar a su tío, en la empresa familiar, como de paso, ayudar en una pequeña florería, que había sido de su abuela, lo gracioso era como había tenido que aprender a diferenciar y los nombres de cada flor, como sus significado.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, logro convencerlo difícilmente, pero al tratarse de su novio, no pudo negarse, ni a esa carita de perrito, que le mostró, un arma que funcionaba con el azabache, como el usaba su carita de gatito kawaii, cuando quería algo del castaño.

Hay que decir, que claro, él quería poner en práctica sus habilidades culinarias; tomo clases de cocina, porque le interesó convertirse en un chef, por su prima, que lo ayudo en probar todo, pobre de ella en especial al punto de ir al hospital, pero todo valió la pena, aun así se sentía mal por no hacer algo especial ese día. Quería hacerle algo grandioso a su castaño, para que supiera cuanto lo quería, aun recordaba las palabras de su madre, las mismas que le decía que a veces se conquistada a un hombre por la comida.

Eso lo tenía molesto, no el detalle de su novio, por invitarlo a comer fuera, si no por no haber hecho nada especial.

El castaño miro a su pareja molesto, no lo demostraba, pero lo sabía, el sabia porque estaba molesto, no era difícil averiguarlo.

➖¡¿Levi qué sucede?!-preocupado por su actitud.

➖¡Yo quería cocinar!-con enojo al decirlo.

No lo había esperado, pero lo abrazo, quiso zafarse de su agarre, ero lo estrecho más.

➖Lo siento mucho-besando su frente-Pero te tengo una mejor sorpresa.

➖No lo creo-con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

**_En otro lado._**

➖¡Apúrense que pronto van a llegar ellos!-desesperada.

➖Ya cálmate Hanji-agarrándola de los hombros-No nos conviene seguir así... Aparte hoy es un día muy especial.

➖Lo sé por eso debe ser todo perfecto-estresada.

Todos quería que ese día fuese especial, ya casi todo estaba listo.

La azabache le mando un mensaje.

**_Mikasa_**:

Ya pueden venir.

Todo estará terminado en diez minutos.

**_Eren_**:

¡Vamos para allá!.

Gracias por todo.

**_Mikasa:_**

¡No hay de qué!.

Buena suerte ^_~ ✔visto

Sonriendo el castaño, tomo a su novio de la mano para dirigirse de una vez, llegarían en quince minutos, así que no habría ningún problema, ese día seria especial, había sido buena idea decirle a sus amigos, ahora todo dependería de la reacción y como lo tomase el azabache con esa gran sorpresa.

**_Quince minutos después._**

Llegaron, pero antes había vendado al azabache de los ojos.

Este no entendía nada, ni porque debía hacerlo, pero no pregunto nada y dejaba todo al castaño, como lo guiaba el desde que bajaron del coche, de su coche que se compró el mismo, ya que el castaño no le gustaba manejar.

No había cambiado eso.

Descubrió que era un loco de la adrenalina, por eso no le gustaba conducir y mejor evitaron accidentes, por eso el conducía, pero antes de bajar lo vendo de los ojos, suerte que era bueno haber estacionado, y pagado el auto.

Sonrío porque sus amigos habían hecho un buen trabajo, así que le quito la vende a apara mostrarle el lugar donde cenarían, el restaurante al que irían, esa noche.

Estaba sorprendido el azabache, el detalle era bonito pero no entendía nada.

➖Te gusta-sonriendo-esta era la sorpresa que te tenía preparada.

➖Eren...no sé qué decir-feliz.

➖No es necesario-notando ese ligero brillito-Vamos a cenar.

Por suerte quien se disfrazó como su mesera fue nada más ni nada menos que la rubia de coleta.

Ella les sirvió esa noche, lo hizo por los dos, después de todo se lo merecían, aunque ella estaba enojada con la azabache, pero valía la pena trabajo juntos, por algo tan especial.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada.

Aun cuando cenaba, no sabía quién era la mesera, no la podía identificar.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, le sabia familiar, pero no atinada de quien podría ser, o quien había cocinado, de lago estaba cien por ciento seguro, y era que todos habían ayudado para que fuese especial, ya que ellos normalmente se ayudaban esos pequeños detalles, o sorpresas para los otros, ya sean cumpleaños, o ayudadas para salir con alguien.

➖Te gusto-esperanzado.

➖Me sorprendiste mucho Eren-era cierto lo que decía.-Pero no lo niego me gusto todo...deberíamos agradecerle a los demás.

➖¡Te diste cuenta!-riéndose.

➖¡Cómo no hacerlo!-sonriendo.

➖Pero aun no acaba-se levantó para ir a su lado, arrodillados y mostrando una cajita que haberlo, mostrando un anillo con un diamante-Te amo Levi Ackerman, y no quiero que nunca lo dudes, por eso... ¡¿Te casarías conmigo?!.

Se quedó de piedra, sorprendido y con sus ojos llorosos.

➖Eren Jaeger-con su voz entrecortada.-Nunca dudaría de ti... ¡por eso acepto casarme contigo mocoso!.

Eso lo hizo feliz, que se lo coloco y levantándose, para que el azabache hiciera lo misma y besaba al castaño emocionado.

La rubia vio todo, contenta porque todo salio bien y mandando un mensaje a todos.

**_Annie:_**

Misión cumplida ^_~ ✔visto

**_Aquí termina el capítulo del día de hoy._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**


	26. La reunión--sorpresa

Todo iba bien o eso creían, todo era tan, como lo digo, hermoso, perfecto, no mejor dicho, ambos estaban en su mando y su felicidad era contagiosa, ya que el castaño estaba tan feliz de que su lindo gatito, se casara con él, aun se preguntaba si no era un sueño, porque era el mejor de los sueños.

➖¡Hey!. Eren que te sucede-viéndolo al llegar y chasqueando los dedos para que le prestara atención al, verlo en su mundo.

➖Z-Zeke ¿qué haces aquí?-confundido y mirándolo.

➖En serio deja de soñar-sentándose.- Olvidaste que nos veríamos aquí hoy.

Su cara lo decía todo.

➖Ya pensaste en la reunión de esta noche con la familia-serio.

➖¿Reunión?-ni sabía nada por estar en su nube de ensoñación.

➖¡Por dios Eren!-sobándose la cien-Hoy hay una reunión con la familia. Debes ir aunque no quieras.

➖No te enojes, se me olvido por todo el trabajo que tengo-mintiendo un poco y disimulándolo-Pero estaré ahí y les tengo una sorpresita incluida.

Y ya supondrán la cara de intriga que tenía, y sin explicarse ese brillo que tenía su hermano en esos momentos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El azabache seguía recordando ese hermoso momento, mientras contemplaba aun el anillo que le había dado, y aun no creía que pronto se casara con su dulce castaño, ese mocoso que le hizo ver y sentir ese amor; por eso fue con su prima que lo miro y le enseño el anillo, para ver su felicidad en sus ojitos y la abrazo de la emoción.

➖Se los agradezco mucho-sin despegarse de ella.

➖L-Levi-sorprendida y lo estrecho también.-No fue nada...

➖¡De verdad se los agradezco!-quería llorar de la emoción.-¡No saben cuan feliz me hace saber que hicieron esto por mí!.

➖Lo haríamos por todos-ella quería llorar también.- Pero también por ustedes dos... en especial por ustedes dos que nos han ayudado tanto.

A pesar de que estaban en público, les importó que la gente se les quedara viendo, claro que no les importó, les daba igual que empezaran a decir de cosas.

Pero llego justo a tiempo la peli naranja corriendo y al verlos, se detuvo, necesitaba ver ese anillo, ya que se quedó impactada, sin creer que funcionara, debía verlo y ahí estaban ambos primos abrazándose con los ojos llorosos.

➖¿Que paso?-extrañada.

➖¡Me caso Petra!-se separó para mostrarle en anillo.

➖¡Ohh por dios!-contenta y feliz que se unió.

Los abrazo a los dos ya que era cierto, ahora si se la creía, el plan funciono y estaba emocionada a mas no poder y la gente solo se preguntaba que pasaba con ellos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
Paso por el castaño, lo bueno de salir arreglado siempre, pero están vez no le decía nada, aunque el conducía, era un misterio, ya que solo le decía por dónde ir.

➖Ya me vas a decir a donde iremos-con su tono serio.

➖Levi sé que esto no te va a gustar-asustado de cómo lo tomaría.-Pero iremos a ver a mi familia...

De repente se frenó, lo bueno de llevar el cinturón y solo sintió el aura de su amado.

➖¡Porque carajos no me avisas antes!-girando a verlo.

➖Lo siento mucho... olvide que hoy era esa dichosa reunión-intentando sonar seguro-Pero estaba más ocupado por la propuesta y el anillo...

➖Ósea que tu... Me pusiste primero que a tu familia-solo sonrío para los adentros pero no lo demostraría-Aun así, pudiste avisarme para ponerme algo más decente.

➖¡Lo siento mucho Levi!-bajando su cabeza.

➖Ya no importa-suspiro y empezó andar de nuevo el coche-Aun así me tendrás que recompensar mucho.

Solo alzó su rostro para saber su amado lo perdonará, esas palabras eran prueba de ello.

No tardaron en llegar en menos de diez minutos, lo bueno para variar.

Llegaron a la par de cierta rubia, que venía acompañada de su pareja, la chica con pecas, pero que al final los quería aun con forma de ser, se vieron y al ver el anillo fue abrazarlos.

➖¡Felicidades!-contenta.

➖Ya sé que ustedes ayudaron-haciendo mención.

➖Y eso que Annie estuvo ahí-molestando al castaño.-¡¿No te acobardaste?!.

➖¡Ya Ymir!- viéndola enojada.-¡Deja de molestarnos!.

➖¡Ya me estoy!-notando esa aura de felicidad.-Ya que estamos aquí, creo que se viene la bomba total.

En eso concordaba la rubia con su pareja, ya que el castaño hizo que el azabache tomase su brazo y atrás de ellas, entraron a la casa, para dirigirse a la sala, donde ya los estaban esperando a ellos.

Hay que decir que solo entrar fue incómodo, la chica de pecas sabía que a nadie le agradaba de esa familia, que su pareja fuese lesbiana y menos que ella estuviese con ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría con el castaño.

➖Por fin llegaron y con visitas-viéndolo tanto mal a la pecosa como al azabache.-No importa. Ahora que estamos todos es momento de hablar del compromiso de Eren...

➖Gracias por mencionarlo-sonrío para brindar esa aura desafiante.-De eso vino hablar con todos.

El azabache conocía bien esa aura, pero notándolo, se dio cuenta que nadie sabía de ellos.

Por eso mismo se sujetó más fuerte de su agarre y se pegó a el mas, algo inusual, ya que no era empalagoso, cosa que se dieron cuenta los tres, pero les importo, claro no, de hecho se quería reír la penosa, pero se contuvo por la rubia.

➖¡Eren Jaeger!-su padre se levantó para verlo.

➖Si papa-sonriendo.-Solo diré que me voy a casar con la persona que justo hoy iba a presentarles... Con mi querido Levi Ackerman.

¡Mi prometido!.

El silencio se hizo, ya que nadie se esperó eso.

**_¡Y eso es todo por hoy!._**

**_Solo daré un adelanto pequeño...Pronto Farlan hará su aparición de nuevo, junto con Marcel._**

**_Así que espero que les guste y gracias por leer esta historia._**

**_Besitos ^3^_**


	27. Kenny Ackerman

**Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar.**

**Me encontré en una situación emocional, tratando de asimilar que estoy vieja, como cumplí años este viernes. Aun así no importa mucho, así que después de estar inactiva, les vengo a traer este especial capítulo.**

**Así que sin decir más, los dejo que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa historia.**

**? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ****? ****ﾟﾌﾀ**

➖¡Les juro de verdad que es cierto!-riéndose.

➖¡Ymir déjalo ya!-tratando de callarla.

➖¡Ósea que la familia del suicida estaban impactados por la noticia!-curioso,

➖¡Jean!-lo jalón su novio-¡deja de ser imprudente!.

➖¡Pero Marco debo saberlo!-haciendo una carita de perrito.

Llego el azabache calmadamente y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, en el restaurante familiar, ya los conocían, siempre estaban en grupo y ocupaban dos mesas.

➖¿Ahora que paso?-preguntando.

➖Es cierto Levi que la familia de Eren se quedó de piedra con la noticia del compromiso-curiosa cierta chica de cabellos naranjas.

➖Sip-tomando su te que le pidieron.

➖¡Hey enano ya me entere!-sonrío y se sentó a su lado una vez que se corrió de lugar.- Ya me imagino que los dejaste en su lugar.

➖Lo hizo-burlona la de pecas.

➖¡Ymir!-codeándola.

Solo se burló el azabache pero era cierto y en eso entro el rubio mayor, ósea el cejas, venia acompañando al rubio kawaii.

➖De que nos perdimos-preguntando como siempre.

➖De no mucho-tranquilo-Aquí contando como puse en su lugar al padre de Eren.

Abrieron los ojos y se burlaron todos.

Aun así se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

En la barra, sentado estaba un hombre de abrigo negro, con su sombrero, bebiendo un poco de té y terminado su pal de queso.

Escucho el alboroto y no le prestó atención.

➖¡Esos chicos de nuevo!-siendo honesta la mesera.

➖¡Déjalos en paz!-otra mesera-Están contentos.

➖¿Y ahora porque?-curiosa.

➖Se casa el chico de allá-señalando con la mirada.

➖Hablas de ese chico que tiene cara de niño pequeño-sorprendida.

➖Si...de hecho escuche que se casara con Eren-feliz.

➖Y yo que creí que ese niño no era...me alegro mucho-sonriente.

Saco de su bolsillo un par de billete, que dejo, para solo levantarse y salir del lugar.

Aunque el azabache al voltear, hacia la ventana abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y levantándose como si nada salió del lugar, dejando confundidos a los presentes.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Siguió hasta que logro alcanzarlo en un callejón, cuando dio la vuelta, y justo antes de recibir un golpe que logro detener.

➖¡¿Quién eres?!-sin verlo.

➖Tío-sorprendido.

Alzó su sombrero y al ver bien, era su sobrino, que se encontraba frente a el.

➖Mocoso-relajado y mostrando su sonrisa.

➖No creí que tu vendrías...-algo impactado de verlo.

➖Me entere por Kushel que mi sobrino se había ido con la mocosa-con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

➖¡Lo hice!-cortante.

➖Te estarás preguntando si mate a tu padre o me equivoco-yendo al grano.

➖¡¿Lo hiciste?!-sin demostrar curiosidad.

➖No-seriedad absoluta.- Le hice una visita a su amante...diré que se alejó esa tipa de él.

➖Aun así ¿qué haces aquí?-relajado y quitándose un peso de encima.

➖Vine de negocios-notando el anillo de su mano.-¡Así que te casaras mocoso!.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. de que lo supiese, sin haberlo mencionado.

➖¡Felicidades Levi!-podando una mano en su hombro-Solo recuerda mocoso, que si te hace daño lo matare.

Lo dejo solo ahí para irse y sonriendo.

**Les dejo esta linda imagen ^w^**


	28. La charla

Se encontraba de manera tranquila el castaño.

Aun recordaba la cara de sorpresa de la familia y sonreía porque una vez, solo una vez le había ganada a ellos, en especial a su propio padre, y de hecho su hermano, lo apoyo, aunque se notó la tensión entre todos, cuando empezaron con sus cosas, pero su lindo novio, el azabache los callo de una forma que nunca olvidaran, y los dejo helados.

➖¿Cómo estás?-entro muy serena.

➖Dina-borrándose su sonrisa.

No era nada bueno cuando ella estaba.

➖¡¿Ahora que necesitas?!-seco.

➖Sé que decidiste casar pero me gustaría que conocieras a una personita en especial-sonriendo como siempre.-Te presento a Isabel Magnolia.

Entro una chica de cabellos rojizos, de ojos verdes, era linda, pero ella no venía con una sonrisa, en realidad iba algo seria; había sido obligada a ir por su padre, que por fin mostraba sus intenciones de casar a su hija.

➖¡Un gusto!-sonando amable.

➖Igual-viéndola a su madrastra.- No se qué pretende con esto.

➖¡Eren estas cometiendo un error muy grande al casarte con ese chico!-mostrándose como es.- Isabel es perfecta para ti...

➖Sabes Dina solo eres mi madrastra-sonriendo.- Como la esposa de mi padre y la madre de mi hermano.

¡Pero no eres mi madre!, ¡y me casare con Levi!.

La pelirroja se sentía aliviado pero el nombre se le hacía familiar, de algún lado le sonaba.

➖Sabes Eren no seré tu madre-seria.- Pero debes tomar responsabilidad por lo que le conviene a la familia... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¡mi familia!.

➖¡Su familia!-solo se empezó a reír.

Ninguna entendía porque se reía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El azabache fue acompañado de su prima que también se había topado con su tío, y ambos iban a ver al castaño.

Era muy raro.

Pero la azabache aun no entendía como es que su tío se enteraba de todo. Si las madres de ambos, procuraban normalmente, no decirle nada, en especial relacionado con su primo, era entendible, era el niño de la familia, pero también era porque era el más querido, hasta ella lo entendía; era inevitable no querer a su primo adorado.

Ambos iban a entrar a verlo cuando escucharon reír al castaño, entrando por curiosos, lo vieron y el azabache se sorprendió de ver a las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

Una era la madrastra de su prometido y la otra era esa chica.

¡La misma que odiaba!.

La misma con la que lo engaño ese idiota.

Apretó su puño, pero se mantuvo sereno.

➖En serio...¡familia!-solo se sentó y pasando su mano por sus cabellos.- ¿A qué familia Dina te refieres?.

Al final nunca ha sido esa mi familia ninguno de ustedes, más que mi hermano, y mis amigos.

¡O se te olvida quien fue quien me arrebato a mi madre!.

La miro seriamente.

En cambio la pelirroja pensaba irse, pero al voltear vio a los dos azabaches y reconoció al azabache.

Ambos se vieron y ella estaba sorprendida de volver a ver a ese chico, de hecho no pensó en reclamar o aclara ciertas cosas, pero no pudo cuando vio a la azabache que la miraba fríamente.

➖¡Gracias por venir Dina!-levantándose y notando la presencia de ellos.-¡Pero debo irme ahora con mi prometido y mi amiga a comer!.

➖¡Eren Jaeger!-usando el tono serio y frio.-Escúchame bien te casaras con Isabel...

➖Adiós Dina-agarrando a su novio para salir.

Las dejo a ambas ahí sorprendidas y con las palabras en la boca.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
Yendo en el auto de la azabache, ella conducía, ya que atrás venían ellos, y el castaño abrazaba a su pareja

➖¿Quién era esa?-concentrada en conducir.

➖Isabel/Isabel-al unísono.

Ambos se miraron y ella se quedó callada.

➖La conoces Levi-mirándolo.

➖Enano-mirando por el retrovisor.

➖Si la conozco-acurrucándose mas a su novio.- Ella fue la chica por la que Farlan me dejo.

Ambos no digieren nada y el le dio un beso en la frente.

En cambio la azabache ya sabía quién era esa maldita, que hizo sufrir a su amado primo hace años atrás.

De algo estaba segura es que ella pagaría cada lagrima que derramó su primo.

**_Aquí llegamos con la doble actualización._**

**_Espero que les guste._**


	29. Decisiones

**Ahora diremos que se viene lo bueno.**

**Claro está, que unas persona vuelve del pasado a tormenta a nuestros querida pareja...no es cierto solo aparecerán, pero no lograrán nada.**

**¡Y con eso comencemos!.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº****ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

En su departamento, una pelirroja aventó sus cosas al piso, y solo se fue al baño, para abrir la llave del agua y empezar a mojarse la cara.

➖Maldita sea-enojada.

Después de todo, siempre ha querido ver a ese tipo, por todas las mentiras que dijo.

Entendía que estaba enamorado de su amor, pero otra cosa era inventar todo eso y que a ella la tratasen como si fuese basura.

Eso no lo perdonaría.

Era una Magnolia.

A ella nadie la despreciaba o humillada.

Ya que era una niña de papa, le pediría ayuda.

Empezó asomar su celular, y secados con la toalla, fue a buscarlo.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, contesto rápido.

➖Isabel-con un tono amoroso.

➖Farlan-alegre.-¡¿Ya vienes?!.

➖Si-sonando tranquilo.-Ya estoy tomando un taxi y estaré hospedado en un hotel.

➖Tenemos que vernos Farlan lo antes posible-sonó desesperada.

➖**¿**Que sucede Isa?-extrañado.

➖No te lo puedo decir por teléfono pero si me mandas tu dirección yo estaré ahí-tenía que decirle.

_**Media hora después.**_

Decidió ir el a haberla a su departamento mejor.

Fue difícil que lo dejaran pasar, pero al final pudo y ya se resolvió todo ese asunto de la seguridad.

Tranquilamente, abrió la puerta cuando escucho el timbre y abrazándolo, mientras se daban un beso.

➖**¡**Que paso Isa!-separándose de ese beso lleno de ternura,

➖Mi padre me quiere casar-dejándolo entrar.-Hoy conocí con quien me quieren casar y la verdad es de buen ver, pero él se casara con alguien más.

➖Y que tiene que ver eso Isa-mirándola.- Ese tipo se casara con alguien más y no lo pueden evitar más si el mismo lo dijo o no.

➖Bueno... ¡es que ese no es el problema!-ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo.

➖Entonces ¿cuál es?-notando su inseguridad.

Solo lo hizo que se sentara y ella también, para respirar hondo y juntando su manos.

➖Recuerdas a tu amigo... ese chico Levi-haciendo mención de ello.

➖Isa no se a qué quieres llegar con recordarlo-molestándose.-¡Pensé que era un asunto olvidado!.

➖**¡**Lo vi hoy cuando conoce a mi supuesto prometido!-cerrando los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio el lugar y ella espero algo, pero él estaba que no se lo creía,

Que su novia lo haya visto, significaba, que no era nada bueno.

➖**¡¿**Como que lo viste?!-sonó seguro de sí mismo, para aparentar no estar asustado o con miedo.

➖Lo vi con otra chica a su lado... era una azabache, se parecían mucho-abriéndonos y contando lo que recordaba.

➖Mikasa-susurro para el mismo mío y suspiro.- ¡¿Que hacían en primer lugar ahí ellos?!...¿y quien es tu supuesto prometido?.

➖Solo sé que venían a ver a... se llama Eren Jaeger-ni siquiera sabía mucho,

➖Tranquila Isa-se levantó para acercarse a ell, se colocó en cuclillas y junto sus manos con la de ella.-Ya estoy aquí y todo se resolverá.

Ella sonrío.

Pero él debía asegurarse de que fuese el azabache, no podía permitir que por ningún motivo se enterara de la verdad ella.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La azabache miro ambos tórtolos en su mundo, sonriendo.

➖Yo me voy...- interrumpida.

➖**¡**Ni madres!-se separó y la tomo de la mano para obligarla a sentarse.

➖Levi-extrañado,

Lo sentó y los miro a los dos.

➖Ya que sabemos que tu linda madrastra te quiere casar-serio y con un tono frio.- Debemos poner en marcha todo lo de la boda ahora mismo.

Lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y en parte el castaño noto un poco de miedo, ella solo suponía que era por esa chica.

➖Sabes estoy de acuerdo con el enano-viendo al castaño.- Aun así...que dices Eren.

➖Sé que no me dejaran en paz...y la verdad quiero que mi boda con Levi sea la mejor-mirando sus manos.

➖Sabes tal vez si ayudamos todos nosotros sea perfecto-sonriendo.-Ya lo hicimos con lo del anillo y su aniversario, porque no solo nos dejan todo y será perfecto.

➖Mikasa-alzó su mirada.

El azabache la miro y se acercó para abrazarla, como si de un niño se tratase, pero ella le susurro mientras no se daba cuenta el castaño.

➖Tranquilo no dejaremos que ellas te quiten a Eren-dándole a entender que estaba de su lado.

➖Gracias Mikasa-lo dijo en voz alta.

Se levantó el castaño, pensando si sería bueno, pero no quería a perder a su azabache, a su novio, no quería que su familia le hiciera lo mismo, como con su madre, no quería pasar por lo mismo, tomo su celular, y salió de la habitación.

Marco a cierto número, y espero hasta que entro la llamada.

➖**¡**Eren que sucede!-sonando preocupado de la otra línea.

➖Zeke necesito tu ayuda-sonó desesperado.-Podrías venir a mi casa, es urgente.

➖Ahí estaré-sonó tranquilo-pásame la dirección.

Mientras el atendía esa llamada, en la sala ambos azabaches hablaban,

➖Tengo que contactar a la tía Kushel para avisarle-tomando sus manos y juntándolas con las de ella.-Contactare al tío Kenny para pedirle ayuda con los Reiss.

➖Mikasa sabes que ahora que esta ella no dudo que Farlan esté aquí-apreciaba lo que ella hacía por él.

➖Lo sé, pensé en ello-suspiro-En caso de que este aquí... Le daré su merecido.

Se empezó a reír, y entro el castaño.

➖Zeke vendrá en unos minutos-hablado serio.- Nos vendría su ayuda.

➖Crees que tu hermano ayudara-ambos lo miraron,

➖Si lo hará-les sonrió.-Aunque no lo crean...a el le agrado Levi...aparte no está de acuerdo con todo lo que hace la familia Reiss.

Si fuese por el los mandaría al carajo, pero como estoy yo involucrado y esta Historia también, no puede hacer nada.

Era comprensible y ambos harían lo mismo, ahora quedaba decírselo a los demás.

_**Aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo,**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_


	30. Apoyo

El hermano del castaño escucho el plan de casamiento.

Aun no podía creer lo que su madre había ido a hacer, de su padre lo creía, de ella no, ahora se daba cuenta, los dos eran tal para cual.

➖Zeke la chica con la que me quieren comprometer-alejados mientras hablaban ambos primos-conoce a Levi y no exactamente eran buenos compañeros.

➖No te entiendo-confundido.

➖Levi salía con alguien antes de mudarse con Mikasa-serio de recordar a su amado triste.- Le puso los cuernos a Levi con ella, por eso él se vino, pero aun así tal vez sigan juntos y lo que menos que quiero es que Dina use eso para separarnos.

➖No lo creo... Tu novio es un Ackerman-solo suspiro-Mira Eren, de verdad entiendo todo, aun así investigar un poco. Mientras ambos por favor no hagan nada.

Se acercó el azabache tranquilamente y abrazo a su castaño, pero escucho lo último.

➖**¿**Hacer qué?-curioso.

➖Mi hermano me explico algunas cosas insignificantes-viéndolo-Aun así aunque esa chica ande aun con tu ex... ¡no hagas nada!.

Miro a su novio y él se encogió de hombros, pero si lo decía era por algo, así que al ser familia, le haría caso, solo porque confiaba en el su castaño.

➖Me tengo que ir-abrió la puerta-Los veo cuando tenga algo más concreto.

Cerrándose la puerta, la azabache los miro.

➖Saben una cosa yo no prometo nada-encogiéndose de hombros.

➖**¡**Mikasa!-regalándola.

➖**¡**No puedes pedir Eren que no haga nada!-usando su tono serio.-¡Aun tengo ganas de romperle la cara a cierta persona y a otra de arruinarla!.

➖**¡**Mikasa!-la regaño su primo con su mirada.-¡Prométemelo!.

Lo miro y ahora que iba a ser la azabache, ya que su primo se puso serio, y su mirada decía más que las mismas acciones, y era de temer.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Los días previos, el castaño tenía que aguantar el acoso de su madrastra, siempre era lo mismo, el casamiento que les convendría. Ya lo tenía harto, tanto que definitivamente, se compró otro celular, para evitarla a toda costa, teniendo que pasárselo a su amigos y conocidos, como a su novio que no le hizo mucha gracia; si iba a la empresa, le avisaba cuando llegaba, así le daba tiempo suficiente para huir por las escaleras.

En cambio su hermano, obtuvo información valiosa.

Ese día llego justo cuando apareció su madre y con un señor.

Entraron a la oficina, y el castaño estaba con un rubio hablando de negocios.

➖Me retiro Eren-disculpándose.

➖Si nos vemos Erwin-solo le agradeció el haber venido,

Los miro y su hermano se mantuvo callado, serio y sobre todo distante, en cambio ella solo sonreía, como si hubiese ganado, el señor a su lado, estaba serio y a la vez tenía una cara de satisfacción.

➖**¡**Se les ofrece algo!-sonando amigable para no ser descortés.

➖Eren te presento al Sr. Magnolia-tan contenta.-Él es Eren Jaeger.

➖Es un gusto conocer al joven con el que mi hija se casara-seguro de ello.

➖Creo que hubo un malentendido-usando su tono serio.

➖**¿**Malentendido?-confundido al ver al joven atrás de ellos.

Ella miro a su propio hijo y se sorprendió, peri su sonrisa se desvaneció,

➖**¡**Si lo hay!-suspiro para acercarse y tenderse la mano.-Soy Zeke Jaeger, el medio hermano de Eren.

➖Un gusto-correspondió el saludo.-Aun no entiendo que malentendido pudo haber si pronto seremos...

➖El malentendido al que me refiero es que mi hermano se casara-mirando a su madre y sereno.-Pero se casara no con su hija... si no con un Ackerman.

Eso lo dejo sorprendido y miro al castaño, con una mala cara.

➖**¡¿**Podría explicarme esto?!-viéndolo.

➖Claro que si se lo puedo explicar señor-sonriendo.

_**Diez minutos después.**_

➖Y eso es todo Sr. Magnolia-acompañándolo a la puerta.-¡Siento mucho lo que paso!.

➖Descuida jovencito-tendiéndole la mano.-Entiendo todo a la perfección. Sé que el comportamiento de mi hija no fue el adecuado.

Aun así me gustaría pedirle a la familia Ackerman una disculpa como se merece. No se tiene que preocupar por nada en adelante, aún mantendremos tratos y negocios.

Yéndose, el cerro la puerta para verla y ver qué tan molesta estaba con ambos, con el castaño y su propio hijo.

➖**¡**Zeke cómo pudiste hacer esto a la familia!-furiosa,

➖**¿**A la familia?-curioso no.

➖Mi hermano no hizo nada Dina-manteniendo su sonrisa.-Ya ves. Seguiremos siendo socios de los Magnolia sin necesidad de ningún casamiento.

➖**¡**Esto no se quedara así!-agarró su bolsa fuerte y salió de ahí.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

La azabache miro a su novia, la rubia a la que abrazaba de manera tierna.

➖**¡¿**Mikasa que te pasa hoy?!-algo extrañada.

➖Nada Annie-siguiendo con esa muestra de afecto.

Eso no la convencía para nada, por eso la separa y la agarró de los hombros para que ella la mirara confundida,

➖Mikasa sé que algo te sucede y no me lo puedes ocultar-sonando seria.

Suspiro y le contó todo, no era nada que nadie de ellos supiese lo del azabache, de hecho, todos se contaban casi todo.

Como quien fue quienes los lastimaron, si se deprimían, los problemas de desamor, o amor, cosas sencillas, hasta las suicidas.

Solo la miro y junto sus manos.

➖**¡**Ósea que la supuesta prometida es la misma con la que se típico le puso el cuerno a Levi!-si estaba molesta,

➖Si esa misma-necesitaba apoyo.-Le prometo al enano que no haría nada... pero tengo unas ganas de hacerles algo.

Si le cuento a mi tío, que aun esta en ciudad, va a querer hacerle algo y el enano no quiere que hagamos nada.

➖Entiendo el punto-la abrazo.-Si paso algo todos estaremos ahí.

➖**¡**Lo sé bien!-se dejó querer.

_**Bueno, siento mucho demorar con la actualización, pero aquí la tenemos y espero que sea de su agrado ^w^**_


	31. La calma antes de la tormenta

**_Ahora sí, el momento de la verdad llego, ese momento que much s has esperado, llego ese momento._**

**_Ahora disfruten de este capítulo ^^_**

************  
Un día más de planeación, la hermosa planeación de la boda de ellos, de paso algunos ya estaban pensando en casarse, pero eso sería después; todos sus amigos estaban tan encantados, claro que a veces se preguntaron:

¿Porque apresurar todo tan pronto?.

Algo que les fue contestado, por la azabache y la rubia, causando enojo, como de paso mucha indignación para la familia Reiss.

También estaba el hecho de que no podían decir que sabían, ya que era algo que el azabache y el castaño no querían que se supiese, no por ahora, o solo que nadie se enterara, pero había cierta rubia, que esa noticia no lo tomo tan bien y su novia, la pecosa no puso evitar que fuera y armada escándalo como un gran alboroto.

**_Flash back._**

_Llego cuando la familia estaba reunida, luego de que cierta persona, si la misma Dina, decidiera ejercer un plan mayor, pero había dos personas que los escuchaban y estaban molestos, pero llego furiosa y su novia forcejeando y cayendo, causando un estruendo que llamo su atención._

_Historia,hija..-callada al ser interrumpida._

_➖¡Hija ni madres!-con su enojo notorio.- ¡Ahora vengo a exigirles que dejen en paz a Eren!._

_➖¡No entiendes el prestigio de nuestra familia se ira por los suelos!-defendiéndose su padre._

_➖¡¿El prestigio?!-los miro a ellos indignada.-¡Eso es lo único que les importa!... aun cuando... ¡esto es el maldito colmo!_

_➖Historia si no moderas tu lenguaje te juro...- interrumpido._

_➖¡Me juras que!. ¡¿Que va a pasar si no moderó mi maldito lenguaje?!-encarando a su padre.-¡Lo que pasara en realidad es que si no dejan de meter sus malditas narices en el compromiso de Eren, les juro que iré a la maldita prensa y diré mucha secretos de estaspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" "familia perfecta"!._

_La miraron, le iba a contestar y justo se levantó su hermana como su primo._

_➖No solo ira ella-seria._

_➖Frida-sorprendida._

_➖Lo siento pero no dejaré que hagan lo que quieran.-su esposo la veía y tomo su mano.-Me casaron a la fuerza, aun cuando yo no quería ese matrimonio... ahora diré que mi marido es alguien que valoro pero no lo amo y no dejaré que hagan lo mismo con Historia menos con Eren._

_➖Por desgracia para ustedes no dejaré que le arruinen la vida a mi hermano como de niño lo hicieron-viendo a su madre como a su padre.- Él se casara con Rivaille Ackerman y no hay discusión alguna._

_Si se entrometen, no solo será arruinada la vida pública de la familia, legalmente esta familia se verá afectada por lo que le hicieron a Karla._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Se enteró el azabache ya que llego tranquilo a ver a su castaño en su trabajo cuando escucho como era regañada la rubia por su novio y alcanzo a escuchar todo.

➖¡Que querías que hiciera Eren!-contestándole.-¡No me podía quedar solo así como si nada, debía hacer algo!.

Entro el azabache y los miro.

➖¿Que sucedió?-con su tono serio.

Tuvo que hablar y contar con una mentira piadosa, lo que ocurrió de verdad en una reunión, salvando el pellejo de los demás y de su novia, que tenía un moretón que por suerte no se veía, y ocultaba, pero valió la pena por ver a su novia en acción (si le valió a Ymir con tal de ver a Historia defendiendo a las demás).

➖Ya paso-tranquilo.-¿Que hicieron después de ello?.

➖Nada más que quedarse callados-tranquila y serena.

➖Por ahora que nadie se entere de este asunto-mirando a su prometido.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Fueron a comer al restaurante de siempre, solo los dos, ya que ese día era especial para ellos, debían hablar de muchas cosas, que no habían aclarado aun, pero no era nada malo.

➖Levi aun no me has contado que paso hace un año y medio con Marcel-esperando a que llegase el mesero con sus órdenes.

➖Lo que paso realmente...

**_Flash back._**

_Unos días, solo desde que tuvo una pelea con el castaño por culpa de ese idiota que había vuelto._

_Se encontraba caminado por la plaza, deteniéndose directamente en una tienda, para entrar, ver y decidirse y comprando un presente para su amiga loca de lentes, para poder sobornarla, y lo ayudara._

_Al salir de la tienda, no sabe como pero ahí estaba ese chico, el mismo imbécil del otro día, acompañado de otro chico, que venía colgado de su brazo y confundido porque me miro._

_➖¿Quién es el Marcel?-con un toque de celos sin perder su sonrisa._

_➖Un conocido-sonriéndole._

_Así o más falso._

_➖Yo soy Hiroki-separándose para tenderme la mano._

_➖¿Hiroki?-recordando algo que le dijo el cejas.- No eres el chico que se metía con este de aquí, sabiendo que andaba con Eren._

_➖Eren-retiro su mano y se quedó de piedra._

_Los dos por la mirada que tenía tan seria el azabache, se quedaron sin saber que decir, pero mantuvo la compostura el menor para solo seguir sonriendo._

_➖Eren... ya recordé quien es-fingiendo no haberlo recordado.-El chico bobo que se creía todo._

_➖¡Hiroki cállate por favor!-usando su tono frio._

_➖Porque debo hacerlo, si es cierto-volteando a ver a su pareja._

_➖¡Porque Eren Jaeger es mi novio!-seco y frio._

_Si su amado castaño no decía nada, el si iba a decirlo, aún tenía un pequeño coraje por lo que le hicieron y se iba a desquitar de una buena vez por todas._

_➖Como puedes ser novio de un id...-callándose al ver un aura oscura._

_➖¡Soy su novio ya que ese idiota como le dices es alguien que vale demasiado, más que tu!-cruzándose de brazos.-~Alguien que se acuesta aun sabiendo que este tiene una pareja es más que escoria, no vale nada y solo será un simple juguete!._

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

El castaño veía a su novio y del azabache solo se quedó ahí esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero mejor continuo con lo que faltaba.

➖Eren te diré que en ningún momento salió a dar la cara por ese chico, menos cuando se fue llorando-sonando sincero,- Marcel se fue de ahí por otro camino y me dijo antes que siempre fuiste especial para el pero por desgracia no le darías esa fabulosa familia y yo le metí un puñetazo.

➖¡Levi te hizo algo el!-serio y reaccionando.

➖No lo hizo, se dejó y se fue de ahí-dudoso de si fue buena idea decirle.

En la entrada del restaurante, una pelirroja llego tomada del brazo de un castaño pálido, y recibiéndolos en la entrada el Maître, para llevarlos a su mesa, y sonriendo.

Esa noche debía ser perfecta para ellos, ya que celebraban el hecho de que no se casaría ella con alguien a quien no quería, fue extraño, pero su padre lo aseguro y feliz, corrió a contárselo a su pareja, que la abrazo y reservo en el restaurante para que ambos celebrarán.

Tan contentos estaban, que al ir a su mesa asignada, solo se acercó el mesero y ellos con el menú ordenaron.

➖Isabel crees que tu padre cambie de opinión-algo curioso.

➖No lo creo-tranquila.-Papa no es de los que cambia cuando ya decidió algo... excepto si no pasa algo más.

Ya no le dieron importancia porque no valía la pena en realidad.

Así que solo ordenaron y esperarían a que les trajeran su comida.

**_Aquí llega este capítulo, en el siguiente solo diré que se verán cara a cara._**

**_¿Qué sucederá una vez que Levi y Farlan se vean?._**

**_Aun no sé yo pero si me quieren dar ideas se los agradecería mucho._**

**_Ahora disfruten de esta historia ^^_**


	32. Las mentiras caen

**Perdonen por no actualizar pronto, he tenido problemas con el maldito internet y también un problema técnico, ya que a pesar de haber guardado algunas de mis historias, las borro, y para colmo me costó trabajo acordarme y buscará la manera de recuperar mis escritos... Ahora si para no hacer esto largo, disfruten de la lectura.**

Anteriormente... ¡como creen ^^!.

El castaño miro a su pareja y solo tomo su mano con cariño, y miro el anillo para sonreír.

➖No creí que te pusieras tan celoso y molesto solo por lo que me hizo-hablando con ternura.-Pero yo también haría lo mismo.

➖No estas molesto-confundido.

➖Claro que no-solo lo miro a sus ojos.-Nunca me podría enojar contigo por lago que paso hace tiempo... nuestras peleas siempre son por algo tonto o hasta infantiles... pero de eso a enojarme por eso sería demasiado estúpido,

Él se sonrojo y solo desvío la mirada.

➖Baka-debía darle la razón pero nunca lo haría.

Claramente nuestra pareja parecía tan feliz en esos momentos, ya que ambos estaba hechos el uno para el otro.

Nunca pensarían que ese momento lleno de felicidad, se vería arruinado por culpa de cierta persona.

Para no hacer largo, al terminar, saliendo del restaurante, también iban saliendo tanto un castaño pálido, como una pelirroja en su mundo, felices de poder estar juntos, pero la felicidad dura muy poco, tan poco dura, más cuando ambas parejas se encuentran.

Si la pelirroja miro al castaño, mientras el azabache miraba al castaño pálido, las miradas de ternura, felicidad, y tranquila, pero pasaron a unas serias para tres personas, ya que una estaba que se lo llevaba.

➖**¡**Que coincidencia más grande!-usando un tono serio ella.

➖Sí... que coincidencia-el castaño contesto.

➖Isabel vámonos de aquí-jalándola de la mano,

Ella iba a decir algo pero al ser jalada y pasando de largo, para ir a la zona de estacionamiento, dejándolos a los dos,

➖Él era verdad Levi-con una mirada sombría,

➖Si lo es-apretó su puño.

Solo lo abrazo de sorpresa y susurrándole en el oído unas palabras que lo hicieron estremecerse y sonrojarse.

Y volviendo con los otros dos.

➖**¿**Porque hiciste eso Farlan?-algo extrañada.

➖**¡**Porque sabía que empezarías a reclamar!-viéndola a los ojos.-¡en serio déjalo por la paz y olvidemos que alguna vez conocimos a Levi!.

Empezó a conducir y ella no dijo nada más, pero aun así no entendía porque había hecho eso, de alguna manera estaba raro y ella misma haría algo, si el no hacía nada.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Un azabache despertaba algo adolorido, y notando que el castaño dormía profundamente, se levantó con algo de pesadez y dificultad al intentar caminar. Maldecía a su novio y maldecía enorme mente dejarse convencer por él, para cuando quería tener sexo, todo porque sabía exactamente que lo deseaba y se aprovechaba de su debilidad, viéndose al espejo, observo los chupetones, y se sonrojo.

➖Maldito mocoso de mierda-acordándose de como temía y pedía más.-Debería cortársela...pero...mejor no.

Solo suspiro y se daría un baño, ya que había quedado de salir y verse con su prima.

Él se daba una ducha y el castaño despertaba con una sonrisa, recordando lo que había pasado en la noche.

Se sentó estirándose y noto que no estaba su amado gatito, pero escucho un ruido que provenía del baño y supuso que se estaría dando un baño, al final de cuentas su novio era un poco obsesivo con la imagen y no hay que olvidar de la limpieza, a pesar de eso lo amaba con locura.

Con demasiada locura hay que decir y se levantó para no hacer enojarlo, porque debía estarlo, ya que dejo ciertas marcas que no se le quitaran en unos cuantos días. Era la verdad, poniéndose su bóxer, para que no empezara a regalarlo, sabiendo que sería por la vergüenza y le pegaría de nuevo, eso no lo olvidaba nunca.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontró con su prima y ahí ella se burló, por verlo usar una pashmina y a pesar de que no se veía mal, sabía que su primo no era de usar una pashmina, si la estaba usando era porque algo había pasado anoche, y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

➖**¡**Ya déjate de burlar choza!-sintió mucha vergüenza.

➖Sigues sintiendo vergüenza por eso-callándose-Son el colmo ambos...¡y estaba vez porque fue!.

La miro y pues ni modo, le contaría.

➖Ayer fuimos a un restaurante y al salir... nos encontramos con Isabel y Farlan-miro su té y no tenía ganas de tomar al recordar ello.

➖Entiendo-seriedad en ella absoluta.

➖Lo malo es que me hubiese gustado ir y romperle la cara y quitarle la sonrisa a esa niñata pero no lo hice por Eren-curiosamente el solo parecía frustrado, como a un niño que le quitan una ilusión.-De hecho esto lo tengo para recordarme que Eren es alguien tan increíblemente amable.

➖Así es Eren-suspiro,- Yo tampoco he podido ir y romperle la cara a Marcel por el... ni Erwin lo hizo, por respeto a Eren... todo por Armin y por evitar problemas.

➖Sabes me gustaría mucho hacer algo pero no puedo...

Fue interrumpido al acercarse una chica de cabellos rojizos.

Ella había entrado a comprar un café, y al verlos se dirigió para reclamar ciertas cosas, aunque claro hay que decir, que al hacerlo, la expresión de ambos Ackerman cambiaron, se volvieron más serios y más hostiles.

Escucharon todos sus reclamos, sin falta alguna y como ambos se miraban, se mantenían calmados.

Al terminar sus reclamos, ambos solo levantaron y pagando se iban yendo pero la pelirroja al verse ignorada, fue detrás de ellos, y agarrando al azabache del brazo, este mismo se giro a verla y soltándolo al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba.

➖Si ya acabaste de reclamar como una estúpida niña consentida-usando ese tono característico de el con la gente que odiaba.- ¡Solo desaparécete de mí vista!.

➖**¡**No lo haré!-dudando un poco pero no se retractaría.

➖Bueno ya que la niña no entiende y es tan estúpida como ingenia hablaremos-la jalo y se la llevo a rastras a otro lado.

En cambio, la azabache fue detrás de ellos.

_**Media hora más tarde.**_

Una pelirroja lloraba a mares y el azabache de lo más tranquilo como satisfecho, la observaba en cambio la azabache miraba su celular y tomando una fotografía para el recuerdo, más el hecho de que le serviría de recordatorio, "al no ser tan estúpida e ingenua".

Ambos azabache, se fueron de ahí.

Se alejaron un poco, pero recibieron un mensaje de parte de la peli naranja y apresuraron el paso.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ella fue corriendo a ver a su novio y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Algo que no mencione anteriormente, es que ella tenía unas pruebas, unas que le dieron, ya que la azabache siempre cargaba con ella pruebas de algunas personas, que podía utilizar en contra de ellas y ganar algo a cambio, era una Ackerman.

El castaño pálido la miro algo ratón.

➖Isabel que te paso,..-interrumpido,

➖**¡**Dime que no es cierto esto!-dándole todo.

De hecho esas pruebas, eran las fotos de los lugares a los que habían ido el azabache, cuando eran pareja y de echo había muchas personas que corroboraban con el mismo testimonio, ósea en pocas palabras, que aseguraban con hechos y mismas palabras del castaño pálido, de que salían y habían sido pareja,

Él no sabía que decirle, de hecho que podía hacer si no tenía nada preparado.

El silencio fue quien terminó dando entender que era cierto, se lelvo una gran decepción,

➖**¡**No me busques más Farlan!-solo se giró y saliendo más lágrimas de ellas, se fue,

Estaba destrozada y no podía creer como había caído tan bajo.

Mas las palabras del azabache que aun retumban en su mente:

**"Fui su novio y tú la otra... pero me chiste un favor, si no hubiese aparecido en el camino de nosotros, yo no tendría amigos y menos al hombre que me hace feliz con el que me casare pronto".**

Nunca se imaginó que al final solo fue una tonta, que fue la otra, sus compañeros habían tenido razón todo este tiempo.

**Y aquí llegamos con este capítulo, espero que les guste y pronto actualizarse.**

**Como adelanto, diremos que Karla volverá y algo más pasara.**

**Sigan leyéndome y disfruten de mis historias ^^.**


	33. Karla aparece

**_Bueno niñas queridas, estoy haciendo la obra del día, si pudiesen apoyar a esta linda artista, es buena en sus dibujos, y tiene poco seguidores._**

**_Les dejo aquí el links. ^^_**

**_Gracias por prestar atención._**

**_Disfruten de la lectura._**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
La reunión fue aburrida y solo quería dormir, pero antes le mensaje a su amado gatito.

Espero a que se empezara a despejar el cielo, ya había llovido hace un rato y fue extraño, pero algo nostálgico y recordó como era antes de conocer al azabache. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo, que aun seguía algo nublado, con esas nubes de color gris, que poco a poco se iba disipando, aclarándose ese cielo.

➖¡Hola Eren!-lo llamo al verlo.

El volteo y se encontró con una persona que no quería ver, pero ya no por ese motivo, si no por otro.

➖Marcel-con una voz neutral.

➖Antes me decías..."cariño"-recordándolo con nostalgia.

➖Eso era antes-solo cerro sus ojos.-Ahora para mí solo eres alguien que prefiero olvidar.

➖Por ese chico-cambiando su tono.

Solo sonrío y se quería burlas, antes daría por que él se hubiese mostrado celoso, ahora le daba igual.

➖Se llama Rivaille-con una sonrisa.-Y es la persona que durante este tiempo me ha demostrado que es ser amado de verdad.

➖De seguro lo único que quiere es tu dinero-solo suponiendo.

➖No lo necesita después de todo proviene de una familia adinerada-borrando su sonrisa.- ¡Por eso pronto nos casaremos... ahora si me disculpas me tengo ir a casa, ya que alguien me está esperando!.

Se iba yendo, dejando a una persona que apretaba el puño, y se había dado cuenta tarde, la persona que tanto lo había amado, ahora era de otro, ahora ese amor era de otra persona, y alguien que le demostraba porque valía la pena.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
Veía algo sorprendido a la mujer que estiba frente a él y su prima tenia cara de sorpresa, como varios.

Ver a alguien que tenía un parecido, bueno una gran parecido con cierto castaño; los había dejado en shock; como si viesen la versión femenina de cierta persona, claro está, que también dirían lo mismo si vieran a la madre de cierto azabache.

Pero volviendo al tema, estaban reunidos y el hermano de cierto castaño, los miro, ya que entro en esos momentos con ella; la peli café sabia casi todo de la vida de su hijo, gracias al rubio, que le contó todo los detalles, en pocas palabras le contó todo lo que había sido de su hijo en estos años.

Hasta menciono que estaba a punto de casarse y al entrar le señalo a todos los amigo del castaño, por ende se presentó.

➖Soy Karla...-con un tono amable.

➖¿Usted es la madre de Eren?-se le salió decirlo al azabache.

➖Si-algo sorprendida.

➖¡La madre de Jaeger!-todos al unísono.

Si la sorpresa fue bastante, ya que estaban reunidos, pero su reunión tenía que ver con los preparativos de la boda, no se esperaron aquella noticia tan enorme.

El azabache salió del shock, para ver al rubio y este solo asentía en afirmación, Para evitar preguntas, el azabache tomo del brazo a la peli café, sacándolo y dejando a todos atrás, para ser distraídos por el hermano y confundirlos un poco.

La azabache tenia algunas dudas al respecto con el comportamiento de su primo, pero recordando, recibió una llamada y contesto, vista por su novia que le extraño un poco, pero prefirieron seguir con los preparativos, de hecho eran los detalles finales.

La azabache fuera, pudo contestar como se debía.

➖T-Tía Kushel-se sorprendió un poco.

➖Escucha Mikasa iremos a verlos en dos días-con un tono serio.-Kenny ya me informo de todo... ¡espero que ese muchacho sea digno de mi Levi!.

➖D-Descuida tía... se con quien se casara el enano-algo intranquila.

➖¡Iremos y he dicho!-con un tono firme.

Colgó y solo empezó a sudar frio, ya sabía que algo se les olvidaba, ahora que iban hacer.

Mejor dicho, que iba hacer su primo con su madre.

Ya que su tía no era mujer fácil, tampoco la suya, pero por lo menos intentaba poner un poco de su parte, su tía era lo contrario.

Ahora a esperar que suceda lo inevitable.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

➖Siento haberla sacado de esa forma-disculpándose al darle su café.

➖Descuida-sonriéndole.- Nunca creí que mi pequeño tuviese una orientación hacia los hombres... no me malinterpretes, pero me hubiese gustado estar con él en esa etapa.

La miro y sabía que había dolor y pesar solo de recordarlo a él no le hubiese gustado ser separado de su madre.

➖Eren tenía razón-era algo tímido y se sonrojo-Usted es muy bella y su sonrisa es cálida como la de él.

Ella solo se apeno, tanto que le empezó a grada ese joven.

➖Por cierto-tomando un sorbo a su café.-¿Como conociste a mi hijo?.

➖Lo conocí por accidente-recordando ese día.-Apenas me había mudado con mi prima por un problema que tuve con imbécil... ese día iba a llegando a clases y casi me caigo por culpa de una loca que tenemos como amiga y bueno el... bueno literalmente me atrapó y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Ella escucho eso y se imaginó un poco como habrá sido, ese momento, pero se le hizo ternura, ya que parecía algo tímido y le costaba trabajo expresarlo.

➖¡Así que fue amor a primera vista!-pensando un poco.

➖No tanto... ¡pero fue algo que nunca podré olvidar!-estaba feliz.-Nos hicimos cercanos ya que casi todos nuestros amigos se esperaron en hacerlo... mi prima me impulso un poco...y bueno nos volvimos amigos... una cosa llevo a la otra y nos volvimos pareja.

➖Sabes algo que he aprendido es a saber que a veces las personas mienten un poco... tu no tuviste un problema cualquiera-solo dando su punto de vista.-Tuviste un problema amoroso ¿cierto?.

Solo abrió sus ojos.

Su pareja no había emitido con respecto a su madre.

➖No le voy a mentir, pero si fue una decepción...bueno una traición de alguien en quien confíe-suspiro.-De no ser por ello...jamás hubiese conocido a nadie de ellos y menos a Eren.

➖La traición de alguien que tanto llegas a querer es dolorosa-nostálgica.-Por suerte he aprendido en quien confiar y en quién no.

Curiosamente, llego el castaño a casa.

➖¡He vuelto!-con un tono meloso.

El azabache se levantó y lo fue a recibir con un beso en la entrada, el lo abrazo por la cintura.

➖Te tengo una sorpresa... bueno de parte de tu hermano-el sonrío y le dio un beso de pico.

Se preguntó que podría ser, pero como era mejor no hacer preguntas, dejo que le mostrara.

Ella se levantó y al ver a su hijo frente a frente, este mismo se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y soltando a su pareja, se acercó creyendo que era una ilusión de su mente, pero en el momento que abrazo a su madre, se dio cuenta que no era ninguna ilusión, ella solo lo abrazo como si de un niño se tratase.

Recordando ese momento, ese abrazo que le dio, antes de separarse de él, por culpa de ese hombre.

Los miro el azabache y sonrío para sus adentros, se le hizo ternura, pero no lo demostraría.

Se separó el castaño de su madre y se tallo sus ojos, para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que salieron.

➖¡Qué pena! ¡El no haberte presentado como tal a mi prometido!-contento.

➖No te preocupes Eren-le sonrío materialmente.-Este rato he conocido a este joven y me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien que te amé y tú lo mas mucho verdad.

➖Lo amo con todo mi ser mama-sintiendo la mano de su aleja.

➖Y yo te amo a ti mocoso-brindándole su apoyo.-Tu madre es especial como me contaste y me agrada saber que ella está aquí ahora contigo.

Solo los miro para ver y darse cuenta de ese amor que se tenían.

➖¡¿Con que pronto se casan?!-solo los miro a los.

➖C-Como sabes...- interrumpido.

➖Tu hermano me contó-por eso abrazo primero a su hijo y luego abrazo al azabache-Tienen mi bendición para que ambos se casen.

Eso dejo sorprendido a su mama, y el azabache solo le correspondió el abrazo a su suegra, estaba feliz de que lo aceptara.

**_Por ahora hay que decir que esto es por el día de hoy todo._**

**_¡Espero que les guste!._**

**_¡Pronto traeré la próxima actualización ^^!_**


	34. Familia

Lo difícil para una azabache fue tener que ir y presentarse a la casa de su primo y su casi hermano.

En ese momento ellos convivían con la madre del castaño, ya tenia dos días que se encontraba yendo a visitarlos, pero como era una genial y épica reunión familia, donde le contaba al azabache como era su novio de niño, este avergonzado, fue abrir la puerta para zafarse, y se encontró con ella.

➖Tenemos que hablar seriamente-algo incomoda.

➖Ok-la dejo pasar porque estiba rara.

Vio al azabache con la castaña hablando y viendo un álbum de fotos.

➖¡/spanEnano te tienes que ir con Eren de aquí ahora mismo!-lo dijo así no más.

➖¿Por qué?-con su tono serio.

➖¡Solo hazlo!. ¡No preguntes!-intentando mantener la calma.

Fue extraña su forma de decirlo y esa respuesta no le gusto para nada, por eso se excusó con su suegra y jaloneo a su prima para llevársela al cuarto de estudio y ahí la miro de la manera más tranquila.

➖Dime que pasa en realidad-sonando amable.

➖La verdad, solo váyase por favor-sonando como una súplica.

➖No lo haré hasta que no me digas la verdadera razón del porque nos quieres fuera-era mas lógico que le pidiera una explicación.

Mientras esa conversación se torno algo incomoda, ya que el insistía y lo ignoraba y así, intentando cambiar el tema, una y otra vez, pero no sucedía mas que un enfado que se estaba generando, tornándose en una discusión. La castaña empezó a escuchar esa discusión y el castaño la distraída, ya que no era bueno verlos a ellos dos enojados, si no debía verlos enojados, la ultima vez que lo hizo, el termino mal, como yéndose con una persona, si su amigo el cara de caballo, para poder superar un poco su miedo a su pareja y a su amiga.

Ahora mientras subía de tono, sin querer el le grito y ella reaccionó.

➖La verdad...¡es que mi tía Kushel vendrá a verte hoy!-dándose cuenta y cubriendo su boca.

➖M-Mi madre vendrá hoy-enojado y gritándole-¡Y tú no me avisaste!.

Ahora como lo arreglaba.

**_Cinco minutos después._**

Por desgracia, para cierta persona en plena discusión, el castaño corrió a haber que pasaba ya que escucho un grito, y al ir se topó con su amado gatito, en pocas palabras al azabache estrangulando a su prima; la azabache no podía zafarse por nada, la agarró desprevenido y usaba su bufanda que traía ese día, por tonta y con eso la estaba estrangulando, situándose atrás de ella.

El aire empezó a faltarle pero con la intromisión del castaño, que tuvo que intervenir y separarlo con dificultad, recibiendo una patada y adolorido, aun así logro jalarlo y deteniéndolo apenas, evitando que se le lanzara directamente de nuevo a la azabache que apenas regulaba su respiración quitándose la bufanda.

En cambio la castaña al escuchar el timbre sonar fue abrir, ya que no interferirá en lo que pasaba allá.

Al abrir se topó con una mujer azabache, seria y las dos se quedaron viendo.

El silencio se hizo en ambas pero ese silencio se rompió ya que detrás esteban Kenny.

➖¿Y usted quién es?-serio.

➖Soy Karla... seria.-¿A quién buscan?.

➖¿Vive aquí Levi Ackerman?-seca y seria.-¿Y un tal Eren Jaeger?.

Iba a contestar cuando la azabache salió corriendo y sin verlos los aventó a los tres para huir de ahí, mientras tanto el azabache iba a iré detrás pero al salir, lo sostuvo con fuerza el castaño.

➖¡Suéltame Eren!-gritando enfadado.

➖¡No lo haré!-poniendo más fuerza.

➖¡Que me sueltes mocoso de mierda!-retorciéndose.

➖No lo haré... ¡No dejaré que mates a Mikasa!-intentando que no se le soltará.

Ambas madres y un tío los vieron desde el umbral de la puerta sorprendidos, sin que decir ya que no esperaron ese tipo de reacción por parte de ellos.

➖¡Dame una razón del porque no debo matarla!-aun forcejeando.

➖¡Porque no quiero verte con las manos manchadas de sangre!-cerrándose sus ojos y sintiendo como se quedaba quieto.

➖Tu... no me quiere ver... de esa forma-sintiendo como sus ojitos empezaban a humedecerse y su voz se ponía entrecortada.

Él se volteo para ver al castaño y este lo abrazo más fuerte.

La puerta se cerró, dejándolos a ellos dos solos, mientras se iban yendo.

➖Sabes que te amo Levi y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-dándole confort y su cariño.

➖Pero aun así, ¡¿porque Mikasa no me dijo nada?!-haciéndose bolita y acercándose más.- No lo entiendo... ¡Eren te amo mucho!.

➖Ya paso-besando sus mejillas.-Mikasa habrá tenido sus razones y cuando hablen calmadamente te las dará.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se adelantó cierto tío para ir y poder olvidar esa imagen de su mente, debía admitirlo el, ese chico sabia como mantener en calma a su sobrino, pero de eso a verlo llorando era diferente.

Ambas madres solo se quedaron calladas.

Pero como le dieron su espacio, para la castaña era una sorpresa ver como era su futuro hijo, en apariencia se notaba tranquilo y serio, pero era algo impulsivo y solo sonrío para sus adentros saber que alguien quería que su hijo. En cambio la azabache, no había visto a su hijo de esa manera, no desde que era un niño, tan abierto y mostrando como era, lo importante para ella verlo tan feliz y esas lagrimas que tenia de emoción, al saber que lo querían y lo amaban; eso vio en ese joven aunque aún no sabía si debía confiar, necesitaba hablar con él, pero debía ser cuando no estuviese nadie más que ellos.

➖Escuche señora-con una voz seria.-Mi hijo tal vez quiera al suyo, pero hasta que no me demuestre el suyo cuanto lo ama no podre aceptarlo.

➖Entiendo-solo sonrío.-Se refiere a lo que le hicieron a su hijo... es comprensible para cualquier madre proteger a su hijo y su felicidad.

➖Si lo entiende comprenderá que debo actuar de manera firme-sin cambiar su expresion.

➖Claro que lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no haga nada-sin borrar su sonrisa.-Apenas volví a ver a mi hijo después de años de no verlo por su padre...y lo que he visto en ellos, no solo en mi hijo, si no en el suyo, es que los dos se aman sinceramente y quiero que sean felices.

➖¡Eso quiero yo también para mi hijo!-cambiando un poco su tono de voz.

➖Pero por eso mismo no se equivoque-haciendo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse.-Fue un gusto conocerla y espero poder platicar con usted después de que hable con mi hijo.

Yéndose de ahí y ella solo se aferró a su bolsa, hasta que sintió como le tocaron el hombro, siendo su hermano.

➖/spanVamos Kushel-sin cambiar de expresión.

Ella asintió y se fueron.

p **_Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy ^^._**


	35. Bienvenido a la familia

La azabache llego corriendo a su casa, entrando se dejó caer en la entrada y recuperaba el aliento, como se dio cuenta que su bufanda la había dejado al intentar vivir. En cambio asomándose la rubia a ver quién era; escucho llegar a alguien, los únicos que tenían llave de su casa, era su novia, y su amigo ( Berthold) por si algo pasaba con el rubio, lo que le llamo la atención fue verla sin su bufanda, como verla tirada en el piso, se acercó y le pregunto si había pasado algo para estar de ese modo, donde al final esta contó todo, sin remedio alguno, ya que no podía ocultarse nada, pero la miro seriamente, dándose cuenta de que no se salvaba, ni de ella, ni de su primo.

➖Mikasa te vas a disculpar con Levi-usando su tono frio.-Si no lo haces... te dejaré por seis meses sola y en abstinencia.

➖Annie debes entender... está bien-resignada.- Mañana a primera a hora iré a decirle.

➖**¡**Lo harás!-cruzada de brazos.-Te toca preparar la cena como castigo y esta vez que no se queme nada.

En esa relación, la rubia mandaba, sin importar lo que digiera la azabache, no podía contra ella.

Así que haciendo caso, se levantó para ir a cambiarse y luego a preparar la cena.

_**En otro lado.**_

Un rubio de mirada adorable, caminaba abrazado del brazo de su pareja, aun nadie lo sabía, pero pronto todos se enterarían que salían, solo quería que todo fuese despacio, no quería apresurar las cosas, ya había tenido una mala experiencia y no quería cometer el mismo error.

Para la mala suerte se toparon de nuevo la ex de su pareja, que los miro y antes de que se volviera incómodo, se lo llevo a otro lado,

➖Erwin espera...- confundido por su reacción.

➖Este día es de los dos-hablando seriamente.-No quiero que nada lo arruine y menos ella.

Eso lo hizo sonrojar, ya que no por nada se ponía rojo, pero solo se dejó llevar por su novio, él tenía razón, nadie arruinaría su día.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana, el azabache se presentó en la casa de su prima a primera hora, su pareja se había ido al trabajo muy temprano, pero el traía en su mano la bufanda de ella. Abrió la puerta la rubia y lo saludo, dejándolo pasar, ofreciéndole te, que acepto con gusto, pero mientras ella iba a preparárselo como a él le gustaba, su prima hizo presencia y al verlo se asustó, pero decidió enfrentarlo y encararlo.

➖Yo...- no sabía que decir.

➖Solo quiero saber porque no me contaste que venía mi madre-tranquilo-eso es todo.

Se sentó y suspiro.

➖No lo hice porque no encontré el momento-sonando sincera.-Aparte me tomo desprevenida su llegada...

➖Ya veo-suspiro.-Te perdono solo porque serás mi madrina en la boda.

➖**¡**Solo por eso!-indignada.

➖Si-burlándose de ella.

Volvió la rubia y le paso su te.

➖Bueno ahora iré por algunas cosas a casa de Sasha-mirando a su novia.-Te encargas de limpiar la casa.

➖Si-resignada.

➖**¡**Adiós Levi!-se despido y salió.

➖Pare se ser que a alguien la doman-burlándose.

➖**¡**Cállate enano!-con una mueca.

Pero así era su relación, ya que l no podía evitar sentir felicidad pro su prima pero era gracioso verla siendo domada pro alguien, lo bueno que él era el que mandaba en casa, nunca le ordenaba algo que su pareja no quería, si es que no quería quedarse en abstinencia.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un castaño se encontraba en su oficina, terminado unos pendientes y viendo los informes que le llegaron a penas.

En ese momento una mujer hermosa iba llegando a la empresa, se enteró por su hermano donde trabajaba el prometido de su hijo, y se sorprendió un poco que fuese el presidente de las empresas Sina. Aun sabiendo que él no era un Reiss, lo era, pero justo eso no le importaba, necesitaba saber si ese chico era merecedor del amor de su hijo, si se merecía estar a su lado.

Llego al piso donde era, se acercó a la secretaria, y esta le aviso a su jefe. Se sorprendió un poco el castaño al escuchar el nombre, pero dejo que la dejara entrar.

Una vez que entro se levantó.

➖Disculpa por venir así sin avisar-seria pero tendiéndole mano.-Me presento, soy Kushel Ackerman, la madre de Levi.

➖**¡**Un gusto!-aceptando.-Soy Eren Jaeger.

➖Vine para hablar de mi hijo-sentándose.

➖La escucho-ya sabía porque había venido.

Espero un breve momento, mientras el castaño se sentaba de nuevo para poder escuchar.

➖Iré directa al grano-sin más rodeos.-La verdad me sorprendió mucho que mi hijo se va a casar...a un si no se si eres digno de él. Ya salió lastimado una vez y no quiero que le vuelva a pasar.

➖Se refiere a Farlan, ¡cierto señora!-comprendiendo,

➖Si-sorprendida.

➖No la culpo por pensar de esa manera señora-tranquilo y con su tono amable.-Yo también salí herido de una relación que tuve antes de conocer a Levi... digamos que no es algo que uno quiera recordar. Pero después de conocer a Levi me di cuenta con el tiempo que tenía a alguien que me comprendía, me entendía en ese sentido, a veces peleábamos por cosas estúpidas, pero así era como una forma de distraernos cuando recordábamos a quienes nos lastimaron.

➖Comprendo.- no lo admitirá, pero era una sorpresa escuchar a alguien hablar de esa forma tan sincera.

➖Nuestra convivencia se empezó a tornar un poco diferente de unos simles amigos-algo avergonzado.-Después de un tiempo de convivencia y tratarnos, los dos nos comportábamos como una pareja de novios, pero teníamos miedo de aceptar lo que sentíamos, una vez confiamos en alguien que nos traicionó y ese miedo estaba ahí, aun sabiendo que no éramos esa personas.

Nos ayudaron nuestros amigos a superarlo y a confesarnos, a decirnos que nos queríamos y nos amábamos.

La azabache escucho, con detalle, solo que le intrigaba saber que su hi hijo tenía amigos, era raro pero las palabras de él sonaban sinceramente y se notaba que lo amaba, aun así tenía una duda.

➖**¿**Tu amas aun aquella persona que te lastimó?-quería estar segura.

➖**¿**Amarlo?-solo sonrió.-Deje de hacerlo al conocer a Levi... ¡Yo amo a Levi y solo a él!. Aun cuando volví a ver a mi ex, ya no sentía lo mismo, solo siento decepción y una tristeza por ser idiota y no darme cuenta antes de la clase de gente que era.

➖Gracias.-sonriéndole.-Eso es lo que quería oír... tu madre tenía razón.

➖**¡**Mi madre!-abrió sus ojos.

➖Si-suspiro.-Pero eso es entre nosotras... ahora solo quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y si es contigo estaré contenta por eso.

El sonrío y estaba aliviado, lo había aceptado, como su madre a su gatito, eran sorprendentes, pero aúna si era bueno que aprobarán su relación; las opiniones de sus madres, para ellos era demasiado importantes.

➖Ahora quiero saber sobre las amistades de mi hijo-curiosa.

➖De hecho somos todos algo suicidas en ciertas situaciones-nervioso.-Pero siempre nos apoyamos y si gusta puedo llevarla más tarde a conocerlos. Ellos ahora se encargan de algunos de los preparativos de nuestra boda.

➖Bueno...¿como te le propusiste a mi hijo?-eso quería saber.

El solo le contó cómo fue, a ella le pareció tan lindo esa pequeña acción, pero más lindo, le gustaría haberla visto, pero se sintió más feliz por él, como también le castaño le tuve contar que habían adelantado la boda, por culpa de la familia de hermano, eso la hizo enojar y lo entendió, de hecho, lo aprobó.

A ella le importaba su hijo, por eso se reuniría con la madre del castaño, para hablar seriamente de ello.

_**Ahora este fue el capítulo, el siguiente será la boda.**_

_**¡Si boda!. ¡Como leyeron, será la boda!.**_

_**Como no soy buena para hacer lemon, ¡¿alguien me ayudaría?!.**_

_**Se los agradecía de corazón, no quisiera decepcionarlos.**_

_**Esto es todo y disfruten de la lectura.**_


	36. Boda parte I

Era un día tranquilo, para mucha gente ese día era común, pero para otros era un día muy importante.

Un día donde dos personas unirían sus vidas para siempre en matrimonio (o le que dure).

En unas casa unas ciertas personas como locas de aquí a allá alistando todo para poder arreglar como se debe a cierta persona que ese día se casaba, ya que tenían solo tres horas, aprovechando que se estaba bañando un azabache.

Lo mismo con un castaño en otro lado, mientras que los otros que faltaban se encontraban en la iglesia, dando el toque final, la fiesta lo tenían todo cubierto.

Llego la madre del azabache y como conocía a algunos, de ese día donde se presentaron torpemente ante ella.

Fue a ver a su hijo que apenas si quería salir, pero logro hacerlo, para poder brindarle su apoyo.

Dando comienzo a su arreglo, no debían hacer mucho, pero como insistieron que usara un vestido, se pondría un vestido.

Aunque tenía ganas de decir que no y ponerse el traje blanco que tenía aparte.

Lástima que no lo dejaron, teniendo que ponerse el vestido.

➖¡Es en serio que tengo que usar esto loca de mierda!-avergonzado.

➖¡Hoy te nos casas y esto lo usarás en tu noche de bodas!-pasándoselo.-Mikasa entrara a ponerte el vestido, mientras nosotros luego te daremos el toque final.

Pues ni modo a ponerse ese conjunto, todo por complacer a su mocoso, poniéndose rojo, de solo pensarlo, si han tenido intimidad, varias veces, pero nunca había usado algo como eso, de hecho no sabía cómo reaccionaría su novio, ni siquiera él le había pedido que usara algo como eso.

Aunque tenía una duda.

Acaso el castaño había usado algo como esto para complacer a ese tipo, de solo pensarlo, se molestó mucho de solo imaginárselo, pero ahora era su novio y seria su esposo ese día; se lo preguntaría más tarde pero mejor se lo ponía ahora que podía estar solo.

Si le daría una muy buena sorpresa en su noche de bodas, sonriendo estaba más que decidido.

**_Algunos minutos después._**

La azabache había logrado ponerle el vestido, con éxito, ya que había sido muy fácil, como estaba delgado fue fácil. Y su complexión, mas su estatura baja, lo hacían verse como una chica, hasta le dio envidia, el solo se veía en el espejo.

➖¡Oye Mikasa!-dudando.

➖¿Sucede algo?-viéndolo de atrás.

➖Estas segura que este soy yo-sin creerlo.

➖Lo dudo mucho-solo se acercó para colocar su mano en su hombro.-Ya que pareces mujer vestido así... pero estas hermoso esa es la única verdad.

Se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a unas personas sorprendidas.

Él se volteo para ver la expresión y sin verlo su madre lo abrazo.

➖¡Estas hermoso mi niño!-con unas lágrimas asomándose.

➖¡Maldito enano!-con un pañuelo.-¡Me das envidia por lo hermoso que te ves!.

El castaño había llegado a la iglesia y ahí están su hermano que le dio ánimos, como su mama que lo abrazo, para hacerlo sentir más que seguro ese día, dándole ánimos como su apoyo con sus palabras que lo calmaron, pero los nervios estaban presentes. No podía evitar ponerse tan nervioso, ese día se casaría, no de la manera que años hubiese soñado, no era así, esta vez se casaría con la persona que le ha enseñado amar y a enfrentar ese dolor que tenía; uniría su vida en matrimonio con la persona que era importante en su vida, con la que ahora quería pasar el resto de su vida desde ese momento.

➖Ya deja de estar nervioso-coloco su mano en su hombro.-Levi llegara y tú debes mostrarte fuerte.

➖Lo dices tan fácil Erwin-suspiro.-¡Y si fueras tu quien se casa con Armin!.

Se quedó callado, porque tenía razón, el estaría más que nervioso.

El padre llego y los invitados, que eran pocos también, entre ellos los tíos del azabache que miraron a todos lados, y una rubia hablaba con sus amigos, pero al verlos, recordó las fotografía que su novia le había enseñado y se disculpó para dejarlos.

Le tocaba recibir a la familia de su novia, ya que ella era también de la familia.

➖Disculpen-sonando amble.

La miraron los tres algo extrañados.

➖Me llamo Annie y soy la novia de Mikasa-siendo amable.

Eso si los sorprendió, y que nunca esperaron que la azabache saliera con una chica, ya que era muy reservada, como lo eran casi todos ellos.

➖Pasen por aquí-señalándoles.

La madre de la azabache la miro, para darse cuenta que era hermosa, pero hicieron caso, y como los novios habían escogido un lugar diferente, no era la típica iglesia donde uno esperaría quásares, era lo contrario, era un bello lugar, olvide mencionar que se casaban cerca de la playa y ahí cerca también había un bonito salón.

La castaña solo miro a la rubia que se le acerco y se situaban a su lado ellos tres.

➖Annie ya sabes si vienen en camino-preguntándole.

➖Déjeme ver-saco su celular y mando un mensaje, para esperar que le contestaran.

Espero unos momentos ya que noto como estaba hecho manojo de nervios el castaño, hasta que sintió.

**_Annie:_**

Ya salieron o aún siguen allá.✔✔ visto.

**Mikasa:**

Ya estamos en camino.

Acaso me extrañas ^_~

✔✔visto.

**_Annie_**

¬_¬ ✔✔visto.

**_Mikasa_**:

Eso que significa ?_?

✔✔visto.

**_Annie_**:

Nada.✔✔visto.

**_Mikasa:_**

U_U

Ya no le contesto porque si no estarían así.

➖Ya vienen-mirándola.

Solo asintió, al final estaban esperando a que llegase el novio, normalmente seria la novia, pero en este caso es el novio.

Aunque había entre los invitados que fueron una pelirroja que acompañaba a su padre, al ser invitado, notando desde sus asientos al novio, se veía bien lo admitía, aun así se sentía mal, quería disculparse por todo con le azabache, pero no había tenido el valor de verle a la cara. También había sido invitado el castaño pálido, que están a a unos lugares del frente y aun se preguntaba el motivo real de que estuviese ahí, no lo entendía, ni siquiera sabía quien lo había invitado, ni el verdadero motivo.

Él no era el único invitado también se encontraba ahí otras dos personas, las mismas quienes habían hecho sufrir al castaño habían sido invitados a la boda, pero era lo mismo, quien o quienes los habían invitado y el motivo real.

Y en unos cuantos minutos los invitados estaba en sus lugares listos, como los padrinos y las madrinas que llegaron, el novio en su lugar, al igual que el padre (el pastor Nick) y la familia por supuesto enfrente. En eso suena la música anunciando la llegada del novio que estaba más que nervioso, y este mismo sería entregado por su tío, que lo miro y solo sonrío.

➖No muestre duda mocoso-con sus lindas palabras de confort.

➖Gracias por estar aquí tío-contento.

➖Nada de sentimentalismo-sediento su brazo.

Listo para empezar y así comenzar esta boda.

**_Gente bonita y linda._**

**_Les dejo hasta aquí para subir la otra parte luego._**

**_Así que sigan disfrutando de mis lindas historias._**

**_Besitos 3333333_**


	37. Boda parte II

La música inicio, la ceremonia comenzaba y con unas lágrimas se situó la madre del azabache en su lugar, para que la castaña le pasara un pañuelo extra que tenía, ya que el castaño estiba más que anonado y embobado al ver entrar a su pareja.

El azabache traía un hermoso vestido, del brazo de su tío entraba para evitarse caer con los tacones que le pusieron, aunque fuera de plataforma y bajitos, eso no quería decir que no fuera incómodo para él, era la primera vez que se ponía unos y ni siquiera sabía cómo se había bajado del coche con ellos para llegar.

La cara de la pelirroja fue de sorpresa, sabía que era un chico, pero se veía hermoso, hasta creyó que era una chica que se hacía pasar por un hombre, algo que era imposible; se sentía confundida pero al verlo entrar y verlos se dio cuenta de lo valioso que fue, le daba mucja felicidad saber que a pesar de ser la causante de haberlo hecho sufrir sin querer, podría ser feliz.

Pero la cara del castaño pálido al ver a quien una vez fue su amigo y termino lastimando se casaba y lucia más que bello, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, a pesar de amar a la pelirroja había sido un completo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que perdió hace tiempo atrás. Perdió un amigo importante, perdió una pareja que lo haría feliz, que en estos momentos estaba ya al lado de ese chico que le sonreía y se notaba su felicidad, los dos estaban en su mundo, mientras un padre comenzaba la ceremonia.

En cambio alguien solo apretaba el puño, veía sonreír a quien una vez estuvo a su lado, dándole su amor y soñando con un futuro, él debía estera ahí y el castaño debía llevar ese vestido, ese debía ser su boda, como siempre fue planeado. El chico a su lado solo sonreía para sus adentros, si se casaba ya no sería un obstáculo, pero se sentía peor en el interior al saber que aunque se casara con ese chico, nunca seria amado como se debía.

Sus amigos estaban intentado no llorar, ser fuertes ante esa hermosa escena que veían todos.

Las madres con sus pañuelos se limpiaban las lágrimas que se les asomaban, para evitar que su maquillaje se les corriera.

Ahí a lo lejos había un hombre que marco un número.

➖Si señora aquí estoy... los dos se están casando... no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo. Los Ackerman se encuentran aquí... Al igual que la señora Karla... Entiendo.

Colgando suspiro para alejarse del lugar y sonreír por el castaño.

El padre solo fue breve, no sería la típica ceremonia larga, sería corta como debe de ser, sin tanto rollo.

➖Si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión, con el poder que se me confiere, puede besar al novio.

Felices en su mundo, se unieron en un beso tierno pero lleno de amor.

Al separarse les aplaudieron y clásico el grito de alguien que los abrazo.

➖¡Mi enano se casó!-abrazándolo y separándose para abrazar al otro.-¡Mi Erencito se casó!.

La miraron y todos con la gota pero felices por ellos.

Sus madres se acercaron y los abrazo aunque lado se separaron y se volvieron a arreglar el maquillaje de nuevo que se les había corrido.

Las felicitaciones para ambos se hicieron, mientras tres personas se iban del lugar.

La fiesta dio lugar.

El lugar era hermoso.

Se habían esperado mucho por encontrar un buen lugar para la fiesta, todo planeado cuidadosamente por todos y por el azabache, que feliz y satisfecho con todo, su día había sido perfecto y lo seguiría siendo, nadie lo arruinaría porque de eso mismo se encargó el.

De hecho el invito a tres personas en especial. Al castaña pálido como una pequeña venganza, por haberlo dejado y lo que se había perdido por imbécil, también por lo que le contó su prima había funcionado. Y a las otros dos, en especial al ex de su amado esposo, solo para dejarle en claro quién era ahora el que ocupaba ese lugar a su lado, aunque con los papeles invertidos, pero al final rindió frutos; el los vio irse, en especial a ese tipo enojado y por eso estaba feliz.

Todo salió como quería y su felicidad la demostraba.

Sus tíos se acercaron y lo abrazaron para felicitarlo.

➖Mi pequeño Levi estoy tan contenta por ti-besando sus mejillas.

➖G-Gracias tía-sonrojado.

➖Siempre creí que mi hija se casaría antes pero parece ser que fue mi sobrino-contento.-Ese joven te hace muy feliz. Se nota de lejos por la manera que te ve.

➖Eren es muy idiota a veces pero así lo quiero yo tío-siendo honesto.

➖Por cierto esa chica que esta allá con mi hija-señalando discretamente con la mirada.

➖Annie-viéndolas a las dos.-Las dos andan juntas desde un año... bueno Annie es la que manda en la relación ya que Mikasa a veces es algo tonta, pero se aman las dos.

Se quedaron callados pero fueron hablar con la azabache que casi se nos muere y la rubia solo la miro para obligarla afrontar todo.

La castaña se acerco al azabache a quien abrazo fuertemente para separarse y darle un bonito collar en forma de mariposa.

➖Este collar es para cuando tengas un hijo o una hija-mirándolo con ternura.- Era un regalo de mi madre y como nunca pude dárselo a mi hijo, he decidió dárselo a ti.

➖Gracias Karla-san-tomándolo entre sus manos.

➖¡Llámame mama!-con un puchero.-¡No quiero me llames por mi nombre!.

➖Bueno...Gracias mama-abrazándola.-¡Hare muy feliz a Eren!.

➖Por favor hazlo-queriendo llorar.

Mientras ellos tenían su momento el tío del azabache aprovecho para ir molestar un poco al castaño que se sorprendió saber que ese hombre era el tío de esposo pero como le daba molestias, no se dejó, le siguió el juego hasta que la madre apareció y los miro.

➖Kenny en serio-molesta.-¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!.

➖¿Hijo?-confundido.

➖Claro que eres mi hijo ahora Eren-tranquila lamente explicando.-No puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¡Me dirás mama!.

➖Kushel nunca cambias-yéndose a beber algo.

Lo abrazo ella y este solo se sorprendió, pero más sorpresa cuando se acercó la castaña y su pareja que se encelo por la cercanía de su mama con su esposo y quitándole con cuidado, para solo abrazarse a él y este también hizo lo mismo.

➖¡Es mío!-dándole un beso en la mejilla.

➖¡Que egoísta eres!-fingiendo tristeza.

➖Jajaja-empezó a reírse la castaña.

Era algo que no se podía evitar de esa extraña familia que ahora eran.

Todo era risa y felicidad, claro que una rubia hablaba con la pelirroja, esta solo aclaro que era por negocios y disfrutando de la fiesta su padre.

**_Y esto es todo por el momento._**

**_¡Espero que les guste y pronto traeré la actualización!._**

**_^w^_**


	38. Epílogo

El azabache caminaba tranquilamente, habas hecho las compras para la cena y con su tiempo contado.

No queda tan lejos y no tenía que usar su auto.

Se detuvo en un alto, los carros pasaban y el por un momento miro su mano y ahí se mostraba el anillo que portaba, aun cuando haya pasado el tiempo, pensaba que era solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar.

La luz cambio, dando paso a los peatones y cruzando la calle, empezó a caminar pero seguía creyendo que solo era un sueño, todo lo que le había pasado en estos años, que aún seguía allá y su novio seguía siendo el castaño pálido, que esa chica de cabellos rojizos se lo hería quedar, su madre aun en casa con sus tíos, pero al darse cuenta no era así. Su vida era esta, la de alguien que fue traicionado y cambio, conoció a verdaderas personas que lo serian y ofrecían su amistad incondicional, descubrió su lado suicida y su prima lo ayudo en todo su proceso; conoció a la persona que hoy en día lo hace feliz, le demuestro que es ser amado de verdad, la única persona que lo entiende y comprende, quien le abrió su corazón y lo ayudo de igual manera asesorar ese dolor dándose cuenta que él era su felicidad.

Su vida ahora era mejor, tenía a alguien que lo amaba, su mocoso, su adorado mocoso, y a sus amigos, que estaban algo locos, pero los quería aun así; su madre se llevaba bien con su otra mama, pero ambas tenían ilusiones de ser abuelas, que ya habían planeado la adopción, mejor dicho, que adoptarán.

Lástima que sus planes se vieron interrumpidos; iban a ser abuelas, pero no por adopción, o por un vientre de alquiler, esa era la opción de su tío. No fue por ninguna de esas vías, menos comprar un niño, no, de hecho tras ir a una revisión médica, después de que se sintiera mal hace unas semanas, fue al hospital con otras dos peronistas (Jean e Historia) ya que manos estaban nerviosos y de paso fue para ver que tenía.

Él no era de enfermarse pero era mejor descartar.

Claro está que no espero que después de las pruebas a las que se sometió porque el doctor quería salir de dudad, supo que era un doncel, ósea era de los pocos hombres que podían a dar a luz, pero ni el sabia, ni su madre.

Al saber que iba a tener un bebe paso lo primero:

El shock fue enorme.

No respondía y se puso más pálido.

Como se puso mal, tuvo que internarse en el medico.

Para cuando intentaron saber que le paso, se enteraron de la noticia que se desmayó su prima como una loca de lentes.

El castaño al llegar y saber la noticia, en vez de desmayarse, solo entro a la habitación y al ver a al azabache lo abrazo tan fuerte que lo devolvió a la realidad al sentir los besos en sus mejillas, frente y labios, como verlo llorar y recibir:

**_"Me haces tan feliz Levi...seremos los mejores padres del mundo"._**

Con esas palabras se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y ocultándose en su mocoso, para llorar desconsoladamente, y afuera de la habitación nadie entro.

Todos estaban ocupados procesando la noticia que ese momento de ver llorar al azabache se les fue, lastima, pero la vida continua para todos. Al enterarse sus madres, la que se desmayo fue la madre del azabache, en cambio la castaña los abrazo, ambos se dejaron abrazar y con lágrimas.

Pero regresando ahora a su casa vio las luces prendidas, suponiendo que sería su mama, o su prima, pero sorpresa al ver al castaño que lo ayudo y con una mirada seria.

➖¿Porque no me llamaste?-enfadado.-¡Pude ir por ti para ayudarte!.

➖No pesa nada-suspiro.-Por eso no te llame.

➖Aun así no debes hacer muchos sobreesfuerzos-yendo a la cocina.

➖¡Eren estoy embarazado no enfermo o lastimado!-con las hormonas alteradas.

Olvide decir que ya iban por sexto mes de embarazo.

➖Me preocupó por ti-sacando las cosas.-Eso es todo Levi...pero creo que tendré que comerme ese rico helado que compre.

➖¡Ni te atrevas!-ya sacándolo de la nevera.

Solo sonrío y no volteo por su seguridad, aunque eso no quitaba lo lindo que se veía en esos momentos el.

➖Annie y. Mikasa se irán a Francia por un tiempo-mencionándolo.-Armin estará ocupado un poco en la editorial, obtuvo una oportunidad y su libro pronto se publicara...Jean y Marco tienen mucho que hacer con lo de su bebe.

Solo comía y se acercó, para poder escucharlo ya que eso le sorprendió un poco.

➖Si el cara de caballo resulto en cinta-agarrando la olla del agua para llenarla.- En cambio no he sabido nada de Reine ni de Berthold, por supuesto que Annie nunca dirá nada... lo que me sorprende fue lo de Historia.

Solo lo miro y ladeo la cabeza.

➖Se unió con Hanji e Ymir para juntas abrir una tienda o algo así escuche-solo le paso su dedo por la comisura del labio y limpio un poco el helado.-Y Sasha envío fotos de su viaje en India. Connie en cambio se dedica a ayudar a su padre.

Tenían un buen tiempo de no verse desde la boda, por cuestiones de la luna de miel, las obligaciones de cada uno y el trabajo que tenían.

Se fue a la habitación donde se acomodó para seguir comiendo, con la única excepción de que el castaño se burló un poco, sabía bien que posiblemente el azabache no iba a cenar, o quien sabe, todo dependía de su estado de ánimo.

En fracción de unos segundos el azabache volvió y lo abrazo feliz como dándole un beso.

➖¡Es hermoso lo que hiciste!-separándose con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Solo sonrío.

Había terminado el mismo de arreglar la habitación para su hijo, pero también había comprado la cuna que tanto le gusto a su pareja, y algo de ropita para bebe, ya que ambos tenían la extraña sensación de que su bebe iba a resultar ser una niña.

**_Fin._**

**_Agradezco mucho a quienes siguieron mi historia, siento mucho de kokoro _****_❤ no_****_ haberles escrito su lemon, pero aun así les agradezco que les haya gustado y con este final espero mucho que les guste._**

**_Pronto traeré una nueva historia._**

**_Hasta entonces._**

**_Bay 33333_**


End file.
